A Symbiotic Bond: A Venomous Titan Reborn
by RaintheCriminalWhirlwind
Summary: Garfield Mark Logan lost his powers due to the cure Cyborg administered to get rid of the Beast Within. In another universe, a famed hero forces a powerful alien creature known as the Klyntar from his body due to finding out its true identity as an alien and not just a mere suit. What happens when a Titan bonds with the Klyntar, also known as the Venom Symbiote?
1. Prologue

Rain: Hello All, I am Rain and let's have a chat. So, a lot of people that read my stories would think that Naruto was the reason I got into fanfiction due to the amount of fics I wrote of the Naruto truthfully, Teen Titans was the very reason I got into Fanfiction in the first place.

I remember watching an episode of Teen Titans (I believe it was the episode where Raven was feeling down about that dragon guy and BB went to go cheer her up) and thought "Man, I hope Beast Boy and Raven get together." and somehow, I found the site and bam, I was entranced by this thing.

I made a few Teen Titan Fanfics (Teen Titans: Return of a Titan being one of the) but they never went the way I wanted them to go so in the end, I trashed them. Which sucks because they were fairly popular so after some thought, I decided that I'm going to make a whole new Teen Titans Fanfic.

So I want you guys to sit back, relax and enjoy... _ **A Symbiotic Bond: A Venomous Titan Reborn**_

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

 _ **Summary:**_ Garfield Mark Logan lost his powers due to the cure Cyborg administered to get rid of the Beast Within. In another universe, a famed hero forces a powerful alien creature known as the Klyntar from his body due to finding out its true identity as an alien and not just a mere suit. Garfield wanted power to protect his city and his friends. The Klyntar needed a new host after it was abandoned by its original one. What happens when a Titan bonds with the Klyntar, also known as the Venom Symbiote? Only one way to find out.

 _ **Pairing:**_ BbxRaexJinx, RobStar and many more

 _ **Crossovers:**_ Marvel and DC

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel Or DC properties

* * *

 _ **A Symbiotic Bond: A Venomous Titan Reborn  
Prologue**_

 _ **Jump City - Titan Tower  
Garfield Mark Logan**_

" _I don't know what to tell you Grass Stain...But your powers are gone..."_

Garfield Mark Logan had heard many things in his life that had broken him.

The scream of his parents when they went over the waterfall, plunging to their deaths...His adoptive mother Rita nearly dying at the hands of a villain with his adoptive father Mento screaming as he held her body in his arms...To Starfire's tears when Robin had seemingly betrayed the Titans and joined Slade's team.

But to hear that he had lost his powers had shattered him.

When he went to sleep the night before, he had felt a little strange but brushed it aside, thinking it was just the adrenaline wearing off after an intense day.

But when he woke up and looked at himself, his green skin was gone, his one fang and his pointy elf ears as well. The only thing that remained was his green eyes and his forest green hair.

The only remainder of the power he had before.

At first, he thought it was a dream and waved it off but when he smacked himself (Very hard in fact) he felt the pain but he didn't wake up. Hyperventilating began as he tried to morph into anything. A wolf, a T-Rex, anything at all but nothing happened.

Panic set in as he rushed to his surrogate big brother known as Cyborg to see what had happened and after five hours of testing, the results were in.

His powers were gone.

Everything his parents had done so save his life from that disease..gone.

Beast Boy of the Teen Titans was now gone...leaving behind his shadow known as Garfield Mark Logan.

"What do I do now?" He asked his brother in arms as tears leaked down his face.

Garfield adored his powers Sure, it gave him green skin and made him like a damn elf or Kermit the frog but to able to change into any animal he wanted was awesome as awesome could be!

But he didn't love his powers just because he thought they were awesome...But because they were the very last gift that his parents had given to him before they died...It was their final gift of love to him and now it was gone...

"What do I do now?"

 _ **Earth-616 - New York City  
Peter Parker **_

Peter Parker felt violated.

It had been a few months since the Secret War and Peter had been feeling exhausted every night since having his new suit on.

He had gone to Reed Richards, A bon-a-fide genius and leader of the world famous Fantastic Four to see why he was so exhausted and after several tests, it turned out that his costume was not just costume.

But an alien.

An alien that was trying to permanently bond with him. He bounced off the walls in an intense struggle to get the suit off but finally, with the help of Johnny Storm, the Human touch, Peter was finally free of the suit.

Or so he thought.

Later that night, the suit managed to break out of its prison and somehow latched itself onto him once more.

He swung back to Fantastic Four's base, bypassing a church on his way, and once he got there, Johnny Storm once again used his flames to free Peter from his clingy alien suit.

After debating for ten minutes about how to dispose of the suit. Peter felt guilty about wanting to destroy the suit after it helped him in many battles, asked for them to send it back into space but Richards denied it, stating that it may come back to Peter.

After tossing around a few more ideas, both Peter and Richards decided to summon their friend Dr. Strange, who promised to send the little alien to an alternate universe, so that it will never reach Peter again.

And after a spell, the alien was gone from the lab of the Fantastic Four and Peter was free of the clingy alien...

* * *

Rain: And that is the end of the Prologue. What did you guys think? The first official chapter will come out soon so until then...

Mario: See you next time!


	2. Chapter One

**A Symbiotic Bond: A Venomous Titan Reborn  
Chapter One**

 ** **Champion City - Downtown  
Garfield Mark Logan****

"Thank you," Garfield said sullenly as grabbed his Tofu dog from the Hot Dog Vendor and squeezed a stream of ketchup on the hotdog before he handed the man some cash and walked to a bench to enjoy his food.

It had been a ten hours since he left the Tower and Jump City altogether by bus and now he was sitting at the national park of the neighboring city, Champion City.

He wanted to find a way to get his powers back and he know that Jump City wouldn't be the place to find it so he left but now, he didn't know exactly where to go from here.

Maybe he should could back to Africa to find another monkey infested with that disease?

Or maybe he should go back to the Doom Patrol to see if they could help?

As he unwrapped his tofu dog, Garfield mumbled "I gotta figure something out before anything happ-"

Without warning, a large explosion rocked the area, causing Garfield to fly from his bench and onto the ground. Garfield rose to his feet, the sound coming in muffled but despite his hearing being muffled, he could hear screams and from the corner of his eyes, he saw dozens of people running.

Garfield shook his head and rose to his feet and stumbled forward before he turned around and noticed that there was a large crater and there was tons of smoke rising from within and around it.

Garfield peered within it but as the smoke began to ebb away, Garfield noticed there was something black within it. _'What is that?'_ Garfield thought to himself.

Garfield leaned away from the crater but as he turned around, a piece of the ground crumbled beneath him and Garfield went falling down into the smoke-filled crater and when he landed on the ground, he landed in the goop of black ooze that laid at the bottom.

But instead of feeling molten hot liquid, it was cool to the touch but still, he was in some unidentified ooze but when he prepared to jump out of the ooze, it was gone.

He was just sitting on the bare ground.

Had he imagined it?

It couldn't have been in his head because he felt it all around him when he dove in but now he was just sitting here...Like an idiot.

Garfield stood up and said "Now I'm stuck in here."

He then shut his eyes and added "I wonder how the others are doing..."

* * *

 **Jump City - Titan Tower  
Raven**

" _Dear Teen Titans,_

 _I know it seems weird that I wrote this letter and addressed you guys as "Teen Titans" but considering the seriousness of this situation, I decided to be serious for the first time in a long while. I need you guys to understand that I am not doing this for drama or anything petty like that but once I am done with this letter, I will be leaving Titans Tower tonight._

 _You guys might be wondering "Why?" and the truth is simple._

 _I'm nothing without my powers._

 _I know what you guys are going to say._

" _Beast Boy, that is not true," or "Powers or not, you are still a Titan," and while that may sound good on paper, it won't heal the massive hole left in my heart from the loss of my powers._

 _When I was five years old, I lived in Africa with my parents...One day during a walk in the woods, I was bitten by a monkey infected with the Sakutia Virus. Its a very rare virus that mutates your genes and is very lethal._

 _My parents made machine that cured me of the virus but it gave me my powers...Powers that my parents said it was a gift and that I should use to protect those that care for me and to protect those that can't protect themselves..._

 _I always remembered those words and I promised them that I would use that power for good but then a few months later, they died...Going over a waterfall in a boat while they forced me to fly away...Those powers were the last thing my parents gave me._

 _It was like...Despite them being gone, they were still with me whenever I morphed...But now I feel like they are truly gone..._

 _And with my powers gone, my duty to them died as well. How can I protect you guys by being powerless? I can I protect the citizens of Jump City without my powers?! How can I keep my promise to my parents without them?!_

 _I can't...And that's why I am leaving._

 _I need to find a way to get my powers back or any sort of powers and I can't do that while being hold up in the Tower. I don't know how long it'll take but I can't come back until I find them._

 _In the box underneath this note, you'll find my uniform as well as my Titan Communicator. I just want you guys to know that I will miss all of you but I want you to remember something._

 _This isn't goodbye._

 _I'm not going to be gone forever. When I come back, I will be better than ever!_

 _So this isn't a goodbye, this is a pause to our friendship._

 _Until we meet again,_

 _-Garfield Mark Logan."_

Raven lowered the letter and let a sigh leave her lips, having just read off the letter that sat on top of the counter next to her tea.

Beast Boy knew that she was always the first Titan up for the day and knew the first thing she did was get her tea.

Smart thinking.

"I don't get it!" Cyborg yelled from behind her, concern and anger in his voice. "He didn't have to leave here. I could have helped him!"

But Raven knew that they couldn't have helped at all. Cyborg was a genius and he had done what he had set out to do and that was to get rid of the Beast Within and he did...With Beast Boy's powers along with it.

Cyborg had done several tests when it was discovered that Beast Boy had lost his powers and each other those tests proved that there was nothing left of his powers.

There was nothing Cyborg could have done and Raven thought that while he knew that, he still was upset that his "Baby Brother" was now gone.

Raven heard Starfire weep behind her while Robin held her in his arms, a deep frown etched on his face.

Raven truthfully didn't know how she felt about Beast Boy leaving. On the practical side, she understood why he had left. He was no use to the Teen Titans without his powers and he was no Robin where he could defend himself without them during a mission and she didn't want to bury a teammate just because they liked him.

But on an emotional level?

Raven was unsure.

She and Beast Boy had bonded significantly since their first days as Titans. He was there for her when Malchior betrayed her and broke her heart and she was there for him when Terra betrayed them and when she died killing Slade among other little moments, including their moment after Beast Boy got rid of the Beast Within, as well as his power.

But while he was a great emotional friend, he was annoying and always cut into her meditation to do trivial things with the others.

Was she going to miss him?

She didn't know for sure but what she did know was that the place would be quieter without him.

Whether that would be a good or bad thing, she wouldn't know yet.

"We need to find Friend Beast Boy, Robin," Starfire said as Raven watched her walk away from Robin. "Friend Beast Boy has no powers! Anyone could recognize him and hurt him!"

"I doubt they will," Robin told her. "He doesn't have the green skin anymore...Or the fang...or the ears...The only thing they could tell is the hair and his eyes. He will be fine..."

Raven watched as Starfire left the room in tears, with Robin following after, leaving her and Cyborg in the kitchen.

Raven turned to Cyborg and saw him looking down at the floor, a sad look on his face. Raven floated over to him and asked "Are you alright Cyborg?"

Cyborg shook his head as he stood up and walked to the door that would lead him out of their home, leaving Raven alone in the room.

All Raven hoped was that he would be safe and returned soon.

* * *

 **Champion City - Downtown  
Garfield Mark Logan**

"Next time be careful. There won't be anyone that rescues you next time and I can't be around to save you again."

Garfield chuckled softly as he scratched the back of his head as he stared at the girl in front of him.

The teenage girl had black skin with short black haired and black eyes, three pairs of small earrings on each ear, a gray jumpsuit that was zipped down with its sleeves rolled up, revealing a black skintight shirt and sleeves along with black boots and gloves.

Garfield knew that the girl's name was Rocket and she was Champion City's resident hero and the only reason he knew that was due to Robin giving them a crash course on heroes throughout the country, with her name being on the list.

"I'm sorry about that. I'll be sure to be careful next time Rocket," Garfield told her truthfully. Rocket smiled at him before she flew off into the air and away from the area. Garfield let out a tiny smile and dusted himself off before he said "Welp, I should get some food and a hotel room before night falls."

Garfield took a few steps forward before he felt his stomach grumble and said "Ok...Change of plans. Eat and then find a place to sleep."

The sun was now setting when Garfield made it to a small diner in front of the Sunset Hotel, the hotel he was staying in for the night with his stomach growling heavily.

"No worries stomach, we'll get food in you soon," Garfield said as he patted his stomach but as he headed to the diner, he noticed a rundown blue van with rust in various spots and then a gunshot.

Garfield ducked behind a pillar as screams echoed within the diner. He raised his head up and saw three men in black jumpsuits and black masks inside of the diner, each of them brandishing a shotgun in their hands.

' _Great…This sucks...They are getting robbed and I'm out here with no powers...What do I do?'_ Garfield thought to himself with a worried frown on his face.

What could he do with no powers?

He wasn't as skilled as Robin in hand to hand combat, although he wasn't too shabby at it but he could risk getting shot or worse if he even tried.

But he couldn't allow those people to get hurt or worse.

With a crouch, Garfield walked to the door and grabbed a loose pipe that was near the door as he heard one of the robbers shout "Rocket and the police will be here any moment. We need to get out of here soon!"

Garfield noticed a brick sitting near the door and raised his head to see how many there were. _'Five...There are five of them here,'_ Garfield noted before he ducked his head back down and grabbed the brick.

He could take out one with a brick to the head.

Another with the pipe in his hand.

But the last three...Need to be up to luck...

With a brief prayer, Garfield stood up and launched the brick through the window, smashing it and nailing on of the robbers in the side of the head, sending him to the ground before he quickly ducked back down.

Screams of alarm and gun cocking was heard and Garfield took the chance to run into the diner and slammed the pipe in the middle of the second robber's face, sending him to the ground as well.

"Waste him!" the third robber shouted before he and the other two robbers aimed their guns at him. Garfield jumped over the counter of the diner just as the three fired their shots.

Garfield landed on the ground and rolled on the ground and when he heard them cock their guns, Garfield jumped up and drop kicked the third robber in the face where he then ran forward and rammed his body on the forth and fifth robber, sending the three to the ground.

The second they landed, Garfield slammed grabbed both of their heads and slammed them into the ground, knocking the two men out. Garfield stood up to his feet and turned around to get punched in the face by the third robber.

Garfield staggered backwards and took another right hook to the face before Garfield was kicked in the chest, sending the teen slamming against the wall.

The robber walked forward and said "Little man wants to be a hero," as he pulled out a knife from his right pocket. The robber lunged the knife forward but Garfield ducked out of the way and Garfield replied with a kick to the robber's nuts.

The man hunched over in pain, giving Garfield the chance to swing around behind the robber, wrap his arms around the man's waist and lifted him off his feet and bent back sharply, slamming the man's upper body to the ground, knocking the man unconscious.

Garfield rolled from underneath the robber's body and fell to one knee, panting slightly before he then stood up and said "Is anyone hu-"

A gunshot rang out and Garfield felt an intense pain in his stomach. Garfield turned around and saw the very first robber he had nailed with brick at the start of all this.

Garfield glanced down at his stomach and saw a bloom of crimson red against his purple hoodie but then another gunshot was heard and Garfield felt something rip through his upper right chest and then one last gunshot rang out and it hit the side of his left neck.

Garfield began to fall down to the ground, the sounds of sirens becoming muffled as his vision faded away.

* * *

Rain: And that is where I will end it. What will happen next? Only one way to find out!

Mario: See you next time!


	3. Chapter Two

Rain: And I am back with a brand new chapter. So glad that you guys are loving the fic but I do need to inform you guys. Beast Boy's powers are gone. If he still had some of his abilities, he wouldn't be taking the loss so hard but his previous powers are completely gone so Beast Boy is completely gone. Will his powers return in any way, shape or form? That I cannot say but there is a high chance that they won't so with all be said, let's start the show!

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

 _ **A Symbiotic Bond: A Venomous Titan Reborn  
Chapter Two**_

 _ **Champion City – Champion City General Hospital**  
 **Dr. Stephen Vincent Strange** _

"Dr. Strange, this is not looking good at all."

Doctor Stephen Vincent Strange had seen better days.

He had spent the last ten hours repairing the heart of a critically failing ten year old girl and the moment he successfully saved her life, he was thrust into another life or death situation with another person.

It was a teen male this time around.

A Caucasian teenage male with abnormal forest green hair was rushed into the operation room, suffering from three gunshots. One in the chest, one in his stomach through his liver and a final one through his neck.

While the neck and chest were bad, the bullets went straight through with minimal damage so while it was bad, he could fix that but the most dangerous spot he was shot in was the liver.

Considering all of the large blood vessels near the liver, any shot would have been instant death but the patient still lived this long for him to be bought to his table and Stephen would keep this patient alive.

He has not lost a patient before and there would be no way in hell that his record would be tarnished now by this young man.

Especially after finding out how he got shot.

But as he stood, completely scrubbed from head to toe with his very skilled surgeon team around him, he had no idea where to start but he had to start somewhere before the hero was to die so with a cut to the neck, the surgery began.

He was able to stop the bleeding from the neck and chest from bleeding out and now he was focusing on the bullet in the teenager's side, near his liver. The teen was lucky. If it was slightly to the left, the bullet would have struck a major artery and the teen would have died immediately.

It had nearly punctured the liver and was in an area that was very precarious and any small move could kill the teenager but Stephen knew that he could do it.

He had done this part many times and this was no different.

But as he began, something had gone wrong.

The Teen began to crash.

"What the hell is going on?!" Stephan cried in alarm as he continued to work on getting the bullet from the area.

"One of the sutures in his chest busted Dr. Strange!" a surgeon cried. "We are trying to staunch once more but its hard going."

"Damn it...I can't move my hands while I'm in this spot near his liver!" Stephan yelled angrily. "Staunch the flow immediately before he-"

"He's crashing Doctor!" another surgeon shouted.

No! He would not allow himself to lose this one. He had never lost one before and this would not be his first!

"Damn it!" Stephen swore. "Prepare the AEDS!" The surgeon quickly rubbed the defibrillators together and placed it on the teenager's chest and pressed the triggers, causing the teen's body to rise up before the body fell again.

"He's still crashing. Do it again!" Stephen shouted.

The surgeon nodded and recharged the defibrillators and placed the two on two different spots on the teen's chest and did it again and once again, the crash continued. "Fuck!" Stephen shouted angrily as the teen's heart began to beat slower and slower until it flat-lined.

The entire room was quiet, with only the sound of the machine flat-lining. Stephan had failed...He lost a patient.

"Time of death: 3:48 Am," Stephan said with a sigh as he began to remove the tools but without warning, the machine picked up a heart beat. Stephan and the surgeons looked at the machine in surprise until another heart beat was picked up.

Without warning, the bullet that was near the liver was spat out, clattering on the floor and for a moment, Stephan saw a black ooze push the bullet out but when he blinked, it was gone/

"What the hell is this? He was just dead a second ago!" One of the surgeons asked but Stephan shook his head.

"Don't question it! We just got a second chance. Let's get this surgery done!" Stephan shouted with a frown on his face. He didn't know what caused this turn around but he would not waste this chance.

After six more hours of intense surgery, everything was done.

They were able to save his life.

And for the first time, Stephan didn't care about the accolades that this would net him. He was just glad he had gotten a second shot in saving this kid's life.

"Good work team...Let's get some rest until our next surgery," Stephan said but as he and his team left, he turned his head back to the teen's body.

What a night.

* * *

 ** _Champion City  
Garfield Mark Logan_**

"What is that sound?" Garfield asked himself drowsily as he slid his right hand to his head, his eyes flickering open but as he did, he received a shock of a lifetime. Garfield knew he had gotten shot three times and expected to see himself in the hospital but instead of waking up there, he was hanging upside down in front of a building.

But while that was shocking, the most shocking part was what he was wearing.

On this body was a smooth, black skin tight suit and on this suit that bore a white spider, with the limbs of the spider reaching around his back and on his face was a smooth mask with wide white almond shape eyes on it.

"W-What is this? Where am I?" Garfield asked himself as he looked down (up?) and noticed that he was hanging upside down on a web.

 _ **"You are in the middle of downtown in this city,"**_ a raspy, female voice said within his head, which made Garfield jump sharply.

"The hell was that?!" He exclaimed, his eyes, and therefore the eyes on the mask, widened.

 _ **"Relax, I am in your head...I am the one who saved your life two nights ago,"**_ The voice stated. _**"You were near death after being shot at that diner...You actually did die on the operating table but I saved you from it."**_

"Wow...Um..Thank you," Garfield said out loud but he heard a small growl.

 _ **"You can think your responses to me. Do not allow yourself to look foolish by speaking out loud,"**_ The voice said, which made Garfield nod.

 _'Ok...But who are you? What is this suit? Why am I here downtown and not at the hospital? Hell, why do I not feel pain?'_ Garfield asked, rattling off those several questions in quick succession.

" ** _I am a Klyntar from the planet Klyntar. We thrive on helping others and creating heroes by bonding with the morally and physically just...At least...That is what we are supposed to be. Those like me believe in taking over the host completely while I believe in a mutual relationship with my host...In short, I am a Symbiote...And the suit that you are in is me..."_**

 _'I don't know how to feel about that but continue...'_ Garfield responded with narrowed eyes.

 _ **"I was sent here from another universe after nearly bonding with a hero known as "The Amazing Spider-man." he found out I was not a mere suit and wanted nothing more to do with me...He abandoned me...All I wanted to do was bond with him...to help us both become strong together and protect those he loved...Another hero known by Dr. Strange sent me here and that is where I saw you..."**_

 _'Wait...You were that black ooze that was in that crater!'_ Garfield thought in shock.

 _ **"You caught on quick. Those Teen Titans underestimate your mind..."**_ The voice responded, which made Garfield's eyes widen in shock.

 _ **"Yes...I know exactly who you are. You are Garfield Mark Logan...Beast Boy of the Teen Titans...At least, that is who you used to be before your powers were erased by the cybernetic hero, Cyborg,"**_ The voice said.

Garfield lowered his head and said out loud "Yeah...I left them to try to find a way to bring my powers back..."

 _ **"Your Powers are gone...As a Klyntar, I am able to enhance the abilities of those who already have powers but yours are completely gone...Your powers abandoned you...Just as my previous host abandoned me..."**_ The voice said, sounding melancholy.

The same way Garfield was feeling now.

 ** _"I spent the last two days healing your body from your wounds, which is why you are feeling no pain and I wanted for you to see this for yourself, hence why we are out here..."_** the voice continued, pushing through the melancholy it was feeling.

 _'But why? Why did you heal me? Why do all of this for someone you just met?'_ Garfield asked in confusion.

The voice chuckled and replied **_"As I told you, my race bonds to those that are morally and physically just. From the moment you combined with you, I watched and waited...Had you not been what I wanted, I would have left...But when you, powerless, went to save those in the diner at the risk and death of yourself, I realized there was something about you. During the last two days, I've gone through your past up until now and I see who you are. You remind me of him...Of my original host, Peter Parker..."_**

 _'I hope that's a good thing,'_ Garfield said, noting the hint of betrayal that he felt from the suit.

 _ **"He abandoned me...And while I feel anger for it, I didn't exactly speak to him...Which is why I am speaking to you now...Your powers are gone...My host betrayed me...What I offer is this...I wish for us to bond...if you become my host, I will give you the power of my first host to give you the meaning you feel you have lost."**_

 _'And if I refuse?'_ Garfield asked curiously.

 **" _I will remove myself from you and leave you be, once we are safely on the ground of course. The choice is yours Garfield..."_** The voice responded softly.

Garfield stared at his reflection and thought of his options.

He knew the symbiote took a huge risk in revealing itself and telling him all of this when it could have just done it and got it over with, which gave him reason to believe that it was telling the truth. It also saved his life when he was going to die.

It also helps that it does have powers of its own that it is willing to give to him to use, thus giving him powers back to help his friends.

But there had to be some sort of downside to this but Garfield didn't see any right now.

What did he have to lose?

 _'Well..After careful consideration, I agree to bond with you.'_ Garfield said.

He could feel the appreciation from the suit as the voice said **_"Thank you. You will not regret this bond of ours."_**

Garfield smiled.

He didn't think he would either.

 _'Perfect...So now, lets get back on the ground so I could learn we we can do,'_ Garfield said but before anything else could happen, an explosion rocked a few blocks from where he hung.

"Well...After we see what's going on there!" Garfield exclaimed.

* * *

Rain: And that is where we end it. What will happen next? Only one way to find out!

Mario: See you next time!


	4. Chapter Three

Rain: And I am back with a brand new chapter for the fic known as _**A Symbiotic Bond: A Venomous Titan Reborn**_ and in this chapter, our dear Garfield is going to do a test run with his new suit and new partner so sit back, relax and enjoy the show!

Mario: Here we go

* * *

 _ **A Symbiotic Bond: A Venomous Titan Reborn  
Chapter Three**_

 _ **Champion City – Downtown  
Garfield Mark Logan**_

"Alright. So explosion at building nearby. So um…How do I work these powers? What are these powers?" Garfield asked his new partner before he blinked and said "Also…What in the world do I call you? Do have a name?"

The voice let out a small chuckle and Garfield could feel amusement coming from the Symbiote before it replied " _ **A name…I was never asked that before…I will have to think on that. In the meantime, our powers. When it comes to us Klyntar, we copy the powers of our original host. In this case, Peter Parker, also known as Spider-man, held the powers similar to a spider."**_

"Ah, so wall-crawling and webs?" Garfield asked.

" _ **Ah Yes, I forgot of your previous powers as well. You are well versed in Spiders,"**_ The voice noted, pleased with the teen. " _ **But there is more that goes into our powers. So on your own, you have super strength, super agility and reflexes as well as enhanced durability, a healing factor."**_

"A healing factor? Badical," Garfield interrupted with a grin, the eyes of his mask arching up slightly.

" _ **Yes quite,"**_ the voice said with another chuckle. " _ **Your five senses also get an enhanced boost. Your wall crawling abilities are also different when it comes to him compared to a regular spider. It is not just your feet that can stick to the walls. Your entire body has this effect. As for the webs, he didn't have this organically but I can supply the near-infinite webbing for you."**_

Garfield nodded and asked "So you said my reflexes and agility are enhanced yes?"

" _ **Yes. They are far superior to the most peak super-soldier in my original universe. Your reflexes are so precise that you can dodge a point blank gunshot to your face. Not to mention because of this, you can keep your**_ _ **equilibrium on any surface or platform, no matter the size or density."**_

"Man…This is pretty cool," Garfield before he tilted his head and said "And the agility aspect of it?"

" _ **Thanks to these abilities, your tendons and connective tissues are at least twice as elastic as the average human being's. I heard it being compared to a contortionist, whatever that may be. But there is one more skill that he had and that is**_ _ **special ability known as the 'Spider-Sense'."**_

"Spider-Sense. What is that?" Garfield asked.

" _ **Spider-sense...It acts as a signal to the user that not only warns you of any type personal danger, it can unveil your enemies when under a disguise as well as a trigger your reflexes instantaneously to avoid any harm. It also allows you to know where to place your web while swinging through the air to keep you safe as well as others but I can also do that part of it...Admittedly, despite copying it and having it, it's very complex and even I don't know the full extent of its abilities at this time…"**_ The voice answered.

' _Interesting…So if I was blind and wandering around the room, this spider-sense will act accordingly to keep me unharmed. I'll have to test this out,'_ Garfield stated before he asked "Well, is there anything else that I should know?"

" _ **Yes. Those are the powers that have carried over to you due to me but I myself hold powers as well. Thanks to me, those powers given to you are enhanced further. I also can grant invisibility through camouflage along with shapeshifting, including being able to expand my size and forms spikes, mimicry once I have a host and I can store many things within my being without adding mass so the suit remains the same and as you know already, telepathy,"**_ The voice finished.

"Thanks for the information. That should make things easier to know once we get into the danger zone. Now that I know what I got…Let's rock it!" Garfield shouted before he placed his feet on the window in front of him and pushed off of it while letting go of the web and diving downwards in the air.

Garfield spun around and shot out a web to another building and swung downward, his legs going from trailing backwards to pointed out in front of him with the swing. He could hear the shock of the people as he let go of the web and spun in the air before he shot out another web and swung higher in to the air with a shout of "Yahoo!"

Sure, he had traversed the air many a time during his times as a bird or a pterodactyl, something felt different about zipping through the air on a web as a full fledged human, not to mention the death-defying acrobatics his body has never been able to do at all was something he truly enjoyed.

After shooting another web against another building, Garfield swung high into the air and released the web and did full rotation in the air before he shot another web onto the head of a gargoyle and pulled himself to it sharply.

Once he got to the stature,Garfield twisted his body and used left index finger to connect with the gargoyle's head, balancing perfectly on the side of it before he pushed himself up into the air with a twist-flip of his body before he landed in a crouched position on top of the head.

His eyes narrowed as he sat in front of the Champion City bank, where he could see several men within the large hole inside the bank vault, all of them running around with large black bags while on the outside, he noticed three men were standing in wait, armed to the teeth.

"Oh boy, Robbers. Well, the perfect cannon fodder for my first outing. Don't you think?" Garfield asked, the eyes of his mask narrowing in mischief.

He could feel the amusement of the symbiote as it replied with " _ **Of course. You must crawl before you can walk. Let us see what your "Crawl" is."**_

He then felt a burst of excitement from the symbiote before he leapt off the building and shot his web to the light fixture in front of the bank and pulled himself to it and when landed on the tips of his left foot before falling down into a crouched position on the van where he then asked"Well, well, well, out for a late night withdrawal, eh guys?" Garfield said

He heard their shouts of "What the hell is that?!" before he flipped off the of the van and kicked two of the goons in the face before he shot out a web-line to the feet of the third before tugging it sharply, sending the robber towards him where he quickly leapt over the robber, who crashed against the van hard.

Garfield landed on the ground and looked around.

The three were out like a light.

 _'Perfect...They are out cold...How did I do?'_ Garfield asked as he webbed the three robbers to the ground.

" _ **You did perfect. I'm impressed that you are acclimating to your abilities quickly,"**_ the voice said.

 _'Well, considering that I used to morph into a spider a lot, I know how precision of my webbing and swinging and things like that. So it's no biggie,'_ Garfield replied cheekily before he turned his head and with a shot of his web, Garfield zipped up to the man-made entrance of the bank and crawled on the ceiling before he twisted his body so he looked down at the busy men, his large almond shaped eyes seemingly glowing in the dark.

The only thing that lit up the dark inside of the bank was the flashlights the men held in the streetlight outside.

So now that he was inside, what was the best way to handle this? He could either jump down, kick ass and swing away or...he could be sneakier...'Y _ou said you can do camouflage, right?'_ Garfield asked, remembering the list the symbiote made during the low down.

" _ **Of Course...You are planning something devious,"**_ The voice stated in amusement before it said _**"Very well. Let's see what you have in mind for these thieves."**_

Garfield felt a subtle change as the suit began to change color until it was the same sandpaper brown color that the wall he was on was, even the eyes of the mask changed to the same color style of the wall.

 _'How interesting...I've never taken this route in busting criminals before. We would always just rush in. Beat the stuffing out of them and leave,'_ Garfield told the symbiote as he eyed one of the criminals, who was greedily rubbing his hands together in front several gold bars.

" _ **My former host would do this from time to time but he was the same way. I suppose teenagers are all alike. Reckless and quick to action..."**_ the voice responded. Garfield felt both amusement and resentment from the symbiote at the mention of the former host.

This guy really did a number on it.

Hopefully one day, that bitterness would pass but not anytime soon it seemed.

But that was for later because right now, he had his eye on one of the thieves that were slobbering over the gold bars before him. One of the robbers looked over and said "Stop slobbering over the gold and bag it up! That bitch Rocket could show up at any minute!"

"I can't help it," The other robber whined. "It's so beautiful! I could buy a shit-ton of things with these bad boys!"

The other robber rolled his eyes and went to bag up more cash.

 _'Time to pull a Robin...'_ Garfield thought as he quietly slide down from the ceiling on a web and stopped, his head right next to the robbers.

With a hidden smirk, Garfield whispered into the ear of the robber "As the spider to the fly in a poem, Welcome to my parlor."

The robber turned around only for Garfield to spit web against his mouth before grabbing him and zipping up back up onto the ceiling.

The man looked utterly terrified as Garfield held him to the wall and webbed him against it before he lightly patted the man on the cheek and said "Calm down ya big baby. You're gonna be fine...Well...As fine as someone going to jail will be anyway. Now stay put and keep quiet."

Garfield then crawled down the ceiling as he stalked the second robber, who was more in a rush than the previous one the teen had already captured. Garfield nodded to himself and shot a web-line down the man's feet and pulled up sharply, causing the man to fall to the ground and up in the air and before the man could even scream, web collided against the man's mouth, keeping him silent.

"Hush little robber, don't say a word," Garfield said as he winked, causing the mask to wink as well before he turned and crawled up the wall to his next target. One by one, Garfield silently dealt with each robber that he stalked until there was just one left and from what Garfield saw, this guy had to be the leader.

And this guy was huge.

The Caucasian man was standing at a whopping 7'5ft tall with muscle on top of muscles that made themselves visible through the thick dark slate gray colored thick polymer mat suit, a thick chocolate brown beard along with a red visor that was attached to a helmet that rested on his head, which held a a small horn with a larger horn above it.

 _'Wow, this guy looks like a Rhino...Explains how they got into this place though...'_ Garfield noted with annoyance. _'I don't think simple webbing is gonna take this down. Any suggestions?'_

" _ **Other than ripping him out of his suit?"**_ The voice asked.

 _'I don't know if that will kill him though and I don't want that...Are you able to thicken the web to hold him down by chance?'_ Garfield asked.

The suit seemed to vibrate, which made Garfield think that the suit was "humming" in thought before the voice responded with _**"Yes. I can do that."**_

 _'Then let's do that. Let's pound him into submission then hog tie him,_ ' Garfield said before he cracked his neck and said "Let's get dangerous," before he leapt off from the ceiling and delivered a flying drop kick to back of the large man's head, sending the robber soaring forward and crashing into several desks.

Garfield landed in crouch and propped his arms up on top of his elbows and said "'Here I thought Game of Thrones was only a TV show and yet here I am, kicking Ser Gregor Clegane in the back of the head! Man I am a huge fan of your work. How Cersei? She still a massive bitch?"

The man rose up off the ground and turned around and shouted "How dare you think you can strike the Mighty Rhino?!"

Garfield tilted his head, his eyes arching to show that he was grinning as he replied "Well, I had to get your attention somehow silly. Who was I gonna ask? You're friends are a bit tied up so they couldn't do it and you weren't looking my way. Had to do something."

Rhino let out a roar and charged towards Garfield, but the teen launched himself over the charging man and kicked him in the back of the head again, sending the man crashing into the ground, all while Garfield landed on stool in a crouch.

"Charge and a miss!" Garfield said before he said "Man, at this rate, maybe I should see if I can get this suit in bright red to make this easier for you."

Just then, Garfield's suit changed into a bright red, which made Garfield's eyes widen in surprise. "Holy crap, my suit is bright red!" Garfield exclaimed before he got a tingle in the back of his head and without trying, he leapt up and stuck to the ceiling, avoiding another charge from Rhino.

 _'You made the suit change colors!'_ Garfield shouted as shot out two strands of web and pulled himself to the other side of the room to avoid a large mahogany desk that was thrown at him by Rhino then swung out of the large man-made hole and landed on the roof of the van that was still parked out there.

" _ **You wanted to give him a better challenge,"**_ the voice responded as Garfield felt amusement coming from the suit as Rhino came dashing out of the large hole towards him at top speed.

 _'Very true but it was just a taunt!'_ Garfield replied as he shot another web back to the building and managed to pull himself off the van before he remembered that there was another robber attached to the van and quickly shot his web down and yanked on it hard, managing to remove the robber before Rhino struck the van, causing it to explode.

Garfield caught the robber and strung him to the building as he said "Stick around for a while. I got your boss to catch." with a shot of web to the building across from the bank, Garfield got onto his feet and ran to the left to gain some momentum before he leapt off the the wall and swung in a wide arc.

He saw the Rhino skid to a stop right where he was and just as Rhino stopped, Garfield's feet slammed into Rhino's face, sending the man crashing to the ground as Garfield landed on the ground in a crouch where he then slowly stood up.

"I was expecting more of a challenge but this was a fair length of time," Garfield noted before he aimed his hands at the downed robber and said "Thick webbing time!"

Thick webbing shot out and Garfield put layers upon layers on Rhino's downed body until he was completely covered from neck to toe all while Garfield thought _'So...How did I do?'_

" _ **It was a little rough at the start but was smooth sailing afterwards. You did well in the end, my host..."**_ the voice replied.

Garfield felt a wave of pride around him, which made him smile before he replied _'Thanks...Well, you were awesome too! This partnership is gonna be a blast...'_ Just then, the sounds of sirens reached his ear, which made him turn his head and look to the distance.

He could see the glow of the red and blue lights and while he would have loved to stick around, he didn't want the world to know about him just yet. "Well, time to beat it. It was fun!" Garfield exclaimed before he ran to the side and shot out a web before swinging away into the night sky.

But had he stuck around, he would have saw someone watching in the shadows, a smile on their face.

* * *

Rain: And that is the end to that chapter! What did you guys think of the first night of Garfield's new power? The next chapter will be the training part of it, as well as a new villain to face so until then...

Mario: see you next time!


	5. Chapter Four

Rain: And I am back with a brand new chapter for the fic known as **A Symbiotic Bond: A Venomous Titan Reborn** and in this chapter...Well, just read it yourselves!

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

 **A Symbiotic Bond: A Venomous Titan Reborn  
Chapter Four**

 **Champion City – The Showdown Hotel  
Garfield Mark Logan**

"What the hell?!" Garfield shouted in surprise as he stared at the television in surprise.

He had just woken up after one of the best nights of rest he's ever had in the last few days and he all he wanted to do was eat some cereal while watching some sweet "Courage the Cowardly Dog" when his image appeared on the news.

"We interrupt this broadcast to bring you some breaking news!" The rather cute reporter said in a rather excited tone. "Last night, there was a breaking in at the Champion City National Bank. Now this wouldn't be news normally due to Champion City's well known hero, Rocket-"

At the point, the picture of Rocket flying in the air with a child in her arms was seen. "-Would be the one to stop this but instead, there is a new hero on the scene."

Garfield then watched a video of him swinging around and taking down three of the robbers then a few seconds later, another clip showed him taking down Rhino. "Whoever this new hero is, people are talking about them and we hope to see them soon."

Garfield had to admit, he looked damn good in that suit but he felt resentment from the symbiote.

"Hey, are you ok?" Garfield asked as he turned off the television.

 **" _I-I am fine,"_** The voice stated with a stammer, the resentment faltered. **_"I'm just...Not used to seeing myself in that form after...Him..."_**

"I see," Garfield replied with a frown on his face. "Did you not know that you were going to take this form when we bonded?"

 **" _I knew that I did but I don't get the chance to look at myself often,"_** the voice replied before it added **_"But if I did...I would change myself to get far away from what I used to be with him..."_**

Garfield was silent for a moment before he stood upon and walked to the large mirror that was attached to the door. "Mind bringing up the suit for me?" Garfield asked and for a moment, he didn't get a response.

But after waiting several seconds. Garfield felt the cool sensation around his body as black liquid rose up from his body from his feet up until he was fully covered in the liquid and seconds later, it tightened up into that familiar black suit.

 ** _"What is your goal for doing this Garfield?"_** The voice questioned with a firm, yet curious tone.

"Well, you feel hurt by this suit due to it being _his_ suit so...Let's change it to something you would like," Garfield answered with a smile.

He felt surprise from the symbiote when he said this but he continued on with "Besides, if we're going to be partners, I want you to be comfortable with doing this. We may have his powers but its time to have our own identity and the first step is to change the suit."

 ** _"...You really are something Garfield,"_** The voice said softly.

The eyes on the mask arched up, which showed that Garfield was smiling beneath the mask. "No biggie...So, let's get started. Why don't you try changing the suit to something you like."

A few seconds went by before the voice said **_"I...Don't exactly know what to start with? Perhaps you can think of a few ideas and we can see if we both like it."_**

"Alright cool...How about we try the reverse colors?" Garfield questioned. After a few seconds, Garfield's symbiotic suit was bright white and in the middle of his chest was a black spider with six elongated legs that stretched out to his back, the eyes on his mask were pitch black.

"Wow, this is pretty cool. What do you think?" Garfield asked the symbiote with a tilt of his head.

 **" _As nice as it looks, we will need to be more stealthy for the night missions...Therefore, I must decline on this look,"_ ** The voice answered.

Garfield chuckled and replied "I get what you mean...I mean bright white for someone that could be working at night is the same as a ninja wearing orange. Hm...How about a purple look?"

After ten minutes of going through many different colors and designs, there was finally one that made the two take pause.

The main suit then changed back to black while the spider became bright red but the spider itself changed.

The spider still remained in the middle but the head was separated from the body along with the top two legs of the spider. The top two legs of the spider stretched up to his shoulders while the second set of legs stretched to his arms, where they stopped at his biceps.

There were also two red lines going from his wrists to his forearms while on the front of his hands, the lines went from the back of his hands to his forearm.

The third set of of legs were the shorter than the two before and only stayed attached to the spider in the middle and stretched to the suit's back and the final set of legs stretched down to front of his thighs and on top of his feet was a red strip.

And the eyes of the mask were bright red.

The red on the suit seemed to glow against the pitch black color of the suit and Garfield found himself liking the look of the suit but the color was off. Red was more Robin's thing. Even Starfire's but it was never his thing.

"I like the suit design but the color...The color is off...Red is nice but its not me," Garfield stated as the eyes on the mask narrowed.

The voice chuckled at this and said **_"I think I know what c_ -"**

A large explosion shook the hotel, causing Garfield to stumble slightly in alarm. "What was that?" Garfield asked as he turned his head to the window. He rushed to the window and opened it and noticed a large cloud of black smoke rising from the ground.

"What the hell?!" Garfield exclaimed in surprise.

" _There is only one way to find out Garfield,"_ The voice murmured. Garfield nodded and said "Change the suit back for now. We can change it later." The suit then took on its original form as Garfield took several steps back before ran towards the large bay window and leapt out of it and shot out of strand of web and swung in a wide arc in the air.

Garfield let go of the strand and let himself fall down near the ground and when he was close enough, he shot another strand of web and swung past a group of people. He could hear their gasps of surprise at his sudden appearance and disappearance and Garfield had to admit, it felt nice hearing it.

With a twist of his body, Garfield soared within two billboards before he shot a strand of web to a pole and swung to the right but the moment he did, an intense tingling sensation began in his mind. As if someone picked up a game controller, Garfield's body jerked up ran up a large van that had just been thrown before he flipped off the bus, twisted his body and shot out several webs to string it up in the middle of two buildings.

Garfield then turned around and moved his hand forward and was going to shoot out a strand of web but a body slammed into him, knocking the air out of him as he soared backwards and slammed through a building and slammed into a marble counter before he fell forward, his grip still on the body that had collided with his own.

Garfield's body whipped around the counter before he fell to the ground before he groaned in pain, the eyes of his mask closing before they opened up again. "W-What the hell?" Garfield muttered as he looked down at the body that had slammed against him.

The body was that of a teenage girl had black skin with short black haired and black eyes, three pairs of small earrings on each ear, a gray jumpsuit that was zipped down with its sleeves rolled up, revealing a black skintight shirt and sleeves along with black boots and gloves.

"T-This...Rocket?" Garfield muttered as he cradled her body in his arms. She was badly wounded from what he could tell. Her left arm was broken, there was blood flowing from a large cut on her face, which caused a flow of blood to coat her face with her suit torn in several places.

But she was alive...For now...

Garfield then heard a chuckle and when he looked up, he saw a large muscular being in a black, skintight suit with golden bands around his biceps, forearms and thighs while a green cape attached to its back, which flowed with the wind.

On its face was glowing white eyes and it had a large, toothy grin which was crazed as it said "Well...It seems a new target in my slaughter."

 **" _Garfield...I'm sensing some serious danger from this individual,"_** The voice hissed it out, causing Garfield to get on edge.

"Who are you?" Garfield demanded, eyes narrowing.

The figure's grin grew as he said "My name is Oblivion...And that is where I will send you."

* * *

Rain: So if you guys don't know who this is, he is Oblivion from Icon, the comic book series where Rocket is from and this new enemy has appeared and taken out the city's hero Rocket, leaving Garfield to deal with this new foe in his first official solo battle with a powerful foe. What will happen next? Until the next chapter!

Mario: See you next time!


	6. Chapter Five

Garfield: *slides down on the web in full costume, eyes arched up in a smile* Sup everybody, this is Garfield Mark Logan, here to bring you the next thrilling chapter of A Symbiotic Bond: A Venomous Titan Reborn and I hope you guys enjoy the show!

The Voice: _ _ **Let us begin.**__

* * *

 **A Symbiotic Bond: A Venomous Titan Reborn  
Chapter Five**

"My name is Oblivion...and that is exactly where I'm going to send you."

Garfield's eyes narrowed as a hidden smirk crossed his face. "Oblivion eh? I wonder how many times you cut yourself because of all that edge."

Oblivion smirked and charged forward, his right arm changing into the shape of a mace where he then swung it down towards Garfield.

Garfield leapt to the side and quickly webbed the end of Rocket's feet and whipped her to him, barely managing to save her from certain death. Garfield shouted "Alley Oop!" as he tossed her into the air before he leapt up, grabbed her while simultaneously shooting another web out the hole and zipped past Oblivion and back to the outside world.

Garfield fell the building across from the one currently occupied by the villain and landed in a crouch before he held Rocket against the building and webbed her into a cocoon and said "Stay put. I'll be back when I get rid of this creep."

Garfield then ran down the building to get some distance away from the cocoon before he leapt off and as he lifted up his left hand in an attempt to swing back to the building, Oblivion jumped out of the opposite building and tackled Garfield in mid-air, where the two then crashed through the window of another building.

The two landed against a huge boarding room table, which cracked and splinter from their combined weight, with Garfield's back against the table and Oblivion on top of him. Garfield quickly pulled his feet up to his opponent's chest and kicked Oblivion off of him before he rolled backwards and jumped onto his feet.

Oblivion landed on the ground and stretched his arms out towards Garfield, his arms changing into large hammers. "Whoa!" Garfield shouted as he jumped to the left to avoid the large hammer crushing him. Garfield landed on the upper corner of the wall and shot two webs above the head of Oblivion before he pulled himself forward and delivered a kick to the villain's face, sending them both out of the building once more, with Oblivion's stretched out limbs following suit.

As the two fell, Garfield delivered a right hook which was followed by left hook before Garfield leapt onto his chest and jumped off of him before shooting a web to the oncoming ground and tugged on it sharply, causing Garfield to dart down towards Oblivion to ram both of his knees into Oblivion's face before the two crashed to the ground.

Garfield rolled to the left into a somersault before he leapt into the air and landed on a bus in a crouched position. "Geez, that wasn't too bad."

 _ **"Overconfidence is a slow and insidious killer..."** _ The voice replied, which made Garfield's eyes narrow but before he could speak, laughter was heard.

Garfield then felt a powerful tingling sensation in the back of his head and without his control, he flipped off of the bus and onto another car and just as he did, Oblivion's arm, now shaped as a broadsword, stabbed through the bus from the bottom up, causing a large explosion which sent Garfield flying backwards until he slammed into a brick wall.

Garfield landed on the ground and once again, his spider-sense tingled, which caused Garfield's body to jumped to the right, avoiding Oblivion's broadsword arm from piercing him in half. Garfield continued to jump to the right as Oblivion's arms continued to try and stab him before Garfield shot a web and zipped himself onto a gargoyle before he kicked himself off, just as Oblivion's left arm, which was now a hammer, smashed into it.

Garfield swung in a wide arc to the now standing villain and released his web before shooting another one and whipped himself towards Oblivion and landed a solid right hook to the left cheek of Oblivion, which made Oblivion stagger to the right but the villain then returned his arms to their normal length and caught the second punch Garfield had thrown.

"So much power in this tiny hand," Oblivion muttered insidiously. Garfield's spider-sense tingled sharply in his head and his body quickly responded and by shooting web into Oblivion's eyes, causing the villain to release his hand while both of them went to his eyes.

Garfield ran forward and punched Oblivion in the stomach then rose up to give him a hard uppercut, which sent the villain tilting backwards from the blow but Oblivion suddenly lurched forward punched Garfield in the face hard.

"Caught you!" Oblivion shouted as his fist grew against Garfield's face until it was as big as Garfield's body before the arm expanded sharply. Garfield could feel the wind blowing around him sharply as he, forced against the large fist, was nearing a brick wall.

Using all of his strength, Garfield crawled his way up the fist and managed to throw himself off of the fist before it crashed against a stone wall. Garfield's body slammed against the top of a car before it rebounded off of it and landed on the ground.

"Wow...That hurt," Garfield muttered as shook his head.

 _ **"I will not say that I told you so,"**_ The voice said, which made Garfield guffaw mockingly before he rose to his feet, only to quickly duck to the ground thanks to his spider-sense. Seconds later Oblivion's arm, which was now a broadsword, swiped through the area where his head had just been, cleaving off the tops of several cars and buses that were around him.

"This is getting me nowhere, I need to figure out how to take him down," Garfield growled out.

 _ **"I have spent this time trying to figure out a weakness to this foe and I have a bit of information about him,"**_ The voice said, which made Garfield's eyes narrow but he didn't respond, for he knew the voice was going to tell him what he needed to know.

 _ **"When you made contact with him, I could feel these small machines constantly shifting against the surface of his skin, pushing against us anytime we made contact. I managed to take one of these tiny machines back during your last exchange and I'm currently analyzing it. I just need a little more time to find a weakness,"** _ The voice stated.

"Damn it...At least we know it has a weakness," Garfield replied but it was then he heard a woman screaming in terror, followed by the laughter of Oblivion.

"Shit," Garfield exclaimed before he leapt up and swung back towards Oblivion, who was now holding a car with a family trapped within it.

Garfield saw that Oblivion was tossing it up and down as if it was a ball and shouted "Put them down!" as he landed on the side of an office building.

Oblivion turned his head, a large smirk on his face as he asked mockingly "Who? Them? You want me to put them down? Oblivion then gripped grill of the car and shouted "As you wish!" before he tossed the car towards Garfield.

Garfield's eyes widened in terror as he quickly braced himself and caught the car by the hood, which caused his body to crash through the building and nearly caused him to crash through the ceiling of the room he was in as well but he kept a strong hold of the car and slowly lowered it to the ground.

Garfield landed on the hood and said to the scared civilians inside "Are you all okay?!" The family nodded and Garfield closed his eyes but then more screams reached his ears and when he looked out through the hole, he noticed another vehicle, all with people inside of it, was thrown into the air. "Stay here!" Garfield shouted before he ran on on the car before he leapt off of it and out of the hole.

Garfield quickly shot a web to the car and tugged it sharply to pull him towards it, where he then landed on the trunk of it. "Ok, what can I do about this?" Garfield asked the suit as he crawled to the roof of the car.

"Just shoot the webbing towards that building, I can handle the rest," The voice stated. Garfield nodded and shot a web but instead of the stream that normally came out, it was a large ball of webbing, which exploded into a large spider's web.

Garfield grinned at this and shot a web onto another building and gripped the car tightly as he swung it towards the web and then he released his hold, causing the car to stick to the webbing upright.

Garfield landed on the hood of the car and faced the family and said "You'll be okay! Just stay here!" before leapt off the hood but the moment he did, Oblivion's fist came into view and socked Garfield in the stomach

The fist then directed the Web-slinger into a hotel room, where Garfield slammed against the wall with the fist still against his gut.

Garfield slammed his fist against the wrist of the fist sharply, causing it to loosen against him enough for Garfield to fall into a crouch and roll to the left to avoid the fist, which had then changed into a larger hammer, which crashed through the floor.

Garfield shot a stream of webbing against the hand when it tried to escape the hole and quickly ran out of the hole in the wall and followed the stretched out arm to where Oblivion was.

Garfield could see that he had gotten Oblivion's attention due to the sneer on his face before the villain launched his free arm towards Garfield. The Web-slinger tugged his body up to avoid the large fist but he then released the web and took several steps on the leg before he leapt down the arm at top speed with his left arm cocked back.

Garfield let out a shout as he flew closer to Oblivion, whose eyes widened in shock and before anything could be done, Garfield punched the villain in the face and thanks to the momentum he had from the fall, it added more force behind his fist.

 _ **"That's it!"**_ The voice suddenly shouted. Garfield's vision then enhanced to see the little machines against his fist, struggling to keep his fist from truly hitting Oblivion but the machines then broke away, to reveal Oblivion's skin, which then rippled from the impact of Garfield's fist.

The two fell to the ground with a thud and Garfield groaned in pain as he clutched his left hand while Oblivion was stock still on the ground.

Garfield stood up and cradled his left hand and said "Man...That was tough...I think that punch broke my hand..." Garfield lifted his hand and thought 'So...Can you do that huge ball of webbing again for me?'

 _ **"Of course, After this, we will train on the different style of webbing you'll be able to do. In the meantime, I am working on fixing your hand,"**_ The voice replied as Garfield lifted his right hand and webbed Oblivion up.

Once he was bound up, Garfield walked up to the downed opponent and said "Tough but can't take a punch..." Garfield turned around and with each step he took, the pain in his left hand ebbed away until the pain was completely gone.

"Thank you," Garfield said softly as he flexed and relaxed his left hand. The symbiote didn't reply but he felt gratitude coming from the suit but then, his spider-sense triggered and Garfield quickly jumped to the side to avoid a motorcycle colliding into him.

Garfield turned around to see Oblivion back on his feet, growling furiously as the web melted off of the villain.

"Oh no Spider...We aren't done just yet..."

* * *

Rain: And that ends the first part of this battle. The second part will see Garfield reach some extreme levels to defeat this opponent. I also have a question for you guys. Now, for those that have been with me since forever, when doing a Teen Titans Fanfic, I sometimes like to toss in Marvel characters and I am actually thinking about one that will battle Garfield in the future. What Marvel characters would you guys like to see in this fic? Answer in the reviews!

Mario: See you next time!


	7. Chapter Six

Garfield: Hello all. The Symbiotic Webslinger here and it's time for a brand new chapter. If I'm lucky, we can take out that insidious Oblivion. Also, I noticed that you guys had many choices for other Marvel characters to pop up.

Ron-Pool: Like me!

Garfield: Whoa! Where did you come from?!

Ron-Pool: From my Kim Possible/Deadpool Crossover Fic known as _ **UnStoppable with a Mouth: The Epitome of Awesome Re-Pooled.**_ I heard it was pretty great. I am Ron Stoppable, the currently training to become the merc with a mouth. I'm sure you know me.

Garfield: Not really...

The Voice: Garfield, keep this psycho away from me...I've dealt with his ilk before in my world...

Garfield: 'Is he truly that crazy?'

The Voice: More than you know...

Garfield: So we're teaming up then?

Ron-Pool: Who knows man. Only the Author of this fanfic knows if we'll crossover. A strong yes more likely. Hopefully Rain can get off his ass and UPDATE MY FIC!

Garfield: Um...Dude?

Ron-Pool: Sorry, Sorry. Been a bit testy. Anyways. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Garfield's got this in the bag.

Rufus: Here we go!

Garfield: Did that Naked Mole Rat just talk?!

* * *

 **A Symbiotic Bond: A Venomous Titan Reborn  
Chapter Six**

 _'Man, will this thing ever stop?!'_ Garfield thought to himself as he ran on the side of a a building before he leapt off of it and swung to the right to avoid a bus crushing him, which was thrown by Oblivion.

The battle between Garfield and Oblivion had been going on what seemed like an eternity to Garfield. Oblivion was just too durable and the more they battled, the more drained Garfield was becoming.

He had to end this battle before he or anyone else was killed.

But where could he go?

Garfield twisted his body and saw an empty car flying towards him and he immediately swung to the left to avoid it but he then twisted his body and attached a web to the back of it before he pulled it back sharply with a yell.

The car went soaring downwards and collided into Oblivion, who had leapt into the air moments before to try to chase after him. Garfield swung upwards and kicked himself higher into the air before he released his web and noticed that nearby, there was a steel mill nearby.

Garfield narrowed his eyes in thought before he thought _'Any luck on discovering a weakness yet?'_

 **"Yes. I just found it. He has what is called "Nano-Assemblers" that allow him superhuman strength and durability. With these assemblers, his stamina is also near superhuman so he could stay at peak conditioning for long periods of times as well as shoot out high energy plasma beams and can shape shift. His weakness is simple however. We have to overload his assemblers so they can't regenerate him. If we do this, it will kill him."**

Garfield landed on top of a police station and said _'Shit...I wasn't expecting to have to kill the guy...'_

 **"I know...Seeing your past told me that you value all life...But look at him,"** The voice replied softly. **"He has killed so many. Thanks to that little piece of his Nano-Assembler, I have seen parts of his past. He murders only because of his extreme nihilism. Over three hundred and fifty lives were lost to this monster."**

Garfield's eyes widened in horror.

 _'There is no way he killed that many people...'_ Garfield thought but he could feel the anger radiating from the symbiote. Seconds later, Garfield was assaulted by images. Images of the cruel deaths that Oblivion had done to those across the galaxy.

But there was one that sickened him to the core. There was a woman. A Tamaranean that looked eerily like Starfire that Oblivion had encountered. He was wounded and near death after his escape and the Tamaranean had taken him in and healed him.

She had a family that she adored more than anything and they treated Oblivion like one of their own. And in turn, he killed them...He killed all of them without a shred of remorse or guilt. He even had the sick pleasure in killing the husband and children first before he finally finished his savior off.

Garfield could easily see Starfire in that woman and it angered him to a level had had never been before, not even as the Beast Within.

The symbiote was right...He would only continue to kill and take a sick joy in it as well...There was only thing left to do.

'He will die...' Garfield thought darkly as he lowered his head, shaking slightly in rage but then he looked up as he heard a large explosion coming from ahead. Garfield could see Oblivion walking through the flames with a crazed smirk on his face.

The Symbiote was right. He had already killed so many with no care in the world due to his own twisted views. He would not allow this criminal to kill anyone else. Robin and the others would be pissed that he had to do this but if he had to take a life to save many, then so be it.

But how?

According to the Symbiote, he could survive many things due to his Nano-Assemblers and he didn't know exactly what he needed to do to override them. It was then he remembered something.

The Steel Mill he saw during his swing.

If he could lead him there, perhaps he could use the intense heat to override his suit. It would have to work...It had to. He could see Oblivion start to run towards the station with a car in his hands and with a yell, the villain tossed the car towards Garfield.

Garfield stood up and caught the car with both hands but the force of the throw caused both Garfield and the car to fly backwards through the air. Garfield could hear the laughter of Oblivion getting closer with each second and with a shout, the former titan gripped the car and spun his body around before he released his hold, causing the car to slam into Oblivion's stomach and sent him crashing down to the earth below.

Garfield quickly shot out a web strand to a radio tower before he tugged himself to it sharply and landed on it. He knew that wouldn't be enough to stop Oblivion and he was proven right when the car exploded to reveal Oblivion, who had a scowl on his face.

"Oblivion! Catch me if you can!" Garfield shouted before he swung away to head towards the steel mill. He could hear Oblivion roar behind him in anger and Garfield couldn't help but smirk at the sound. _'That's right you bastard. Get pissed because this day is only going to get worst for you.'_

Feeling his spider-sense tingling, Garfield released his webbing and fell down onto the roof of an apartment building mere seconds before another car, thankfully empty, had flew in the sky. Garfield landed on the roof and turned his body to see Oblivion land on the roof and lunged his arm forward to strike Garfield but the teen leapt over his arm and kicked it to the ground.

Oblivion lunged his other arm towards Garfield as the teen landed on the ground and caught Garfield in the face, sending the teen flying backwards through the edge of the roof and into the air.

Garfield twisted his body and shot out a strand of web from both wrists and pulled his arms back to shoot him farther away from Oblivion's reach and once he did, Garfield landed on a steel tower and glanced down.

He was at the Steel Mill.

* * *

 **Champion City  
Champion City Steel Mill**

"Perfect. Now to get ins-" Garfield was interrupted by his spider-sense tingling, which caused him to jump from the steel tower just as Oblivion's hand smashed through it, causing the tower to break apart from point of impact where it then crumbled to the ground.

Garfield landed on another steel tower and back flipped off of it onto the roof of the of mill but the second he landed, Oblivion was seen in the air above him with his right arm cocked back, a large grin on his face.

Oblivion lunged his right arm forward and made it extend at a quick rate, only allowing Garfield to shield himself before the fist slammed into his forward, causing him to crash through the roof and into the large building.

The minute Garfield's body entered the mill, the heat hit him like a sledgehammer. Why in the world was it so hot in this place?

Garfield punched the wrist of the arm that was pressing against him as hard as possible to separate himself from the arm and quickly grabbed a rail and pulled himself onto a set of steel stairs.

Garfield then looked over the railing of the stairs and found himself staring into a large cesspool of molten steel that was pooled in a large suspended cauldron. "That would have been bad," Garfield noted as he wiped away imaginary sweat from his forehead.

"I agree..." The voice said but Garfield could hear the slight tremble within the voice when it spoke.

"What's wrong?" Garfield asked instantly.

"There is one thing I neglected to mention when we bonded...One of my weaknesses-" Seconds later, his spider-sense tingled and he quickly leapt off of the stairs and swung across the cauldron and landed against the wall and seconds later, a beam of energy smashed through the stairs that he had just been on.

Garfield then saw Oblivion land on the steel landing above the now destroyed stairs with a scowl on his face. "You are really pissing me off!" Oblivion shouted as he held out both hands and fired another beam of energy to him.

Garfield performed several backflips to avoid the beams of energy that tried to strike him before he leapt into the air, shot out a strand of web and swung forward and delivered a flying kick to Oblivion's face, which sent the villain slamming against the wall.

Garfield landed on the ground in front of Oblivion and threw a solid right jab to Oblivion's face before he ducked a swing from the villain and returned the miss blow with an uppercut that caused the villain's head to whip back hard enough to smash through the wall.

Oblivion's head whipped forward and smashed into Garfield's head, causing Garfield to become slightly dizzy before the teen caught the right hook that was going to smash into his right cheek, twisted his body and threw Oblivion to the other side of the landing.

Oblivion rose to his feet and launched his right arm towards Garfield, who saw this and quickly leapt onto the side railing to avoid the strike where the teen then ran on to and delivered a running knee strike to the villain's face, sending him crashing to the ground.

Garfield quickly webbed Oblivion's body down to the landing before he leapt up high into the air and forced his weight down to fall quickly and connected both feet against Oblivion's chest, sending them both through the steel railing and against a concrete one.

Garfield rolled away from Oblivion just as a beam of energy shot through the thick webbing, freeing the villain before he rose to his feet with a laugh. "Heh, looks like you aren't holding back...I actually felt those."

"I am hero after all and considering the heinous acts you've committed in the sake of your nihilism, I don't have the option of holding back," Garfield retorted with venom in his voice, anger coursing through his veins.

"I was only granting them the release that they need. Life is so boring and if you lived as long as I did, you would do the same," Oblivion replied angrily. "Day in and day out, living in paradise with no chance of death. That is what my race is. Do you get how boring paradise can be?!"

Oblivion placed a hand on his chest and said "My race, the Cooperative, had such advanced technology at their disposal that perma-death didn't exist! Not only that but sickness and disease was non-existent as well. It was nothing short of tedious and pointless. Life should be filled with tragedy, not perfection! Otherwise, it's just not liv-"

Oblivion was brutally interrupted when Garfield's fist slammed right into the middle of his face, causing the maniac to crash through the wall behind him, causing him to crash through what was a break room.

"Then allow me to show you how they felt!" Garfield shouted out furiously. Garfield webbed up both of Oblivion's feet and gripped the strand of web tightly as he twisted his body around at a full one-hundred and eighty degrees, causing Oblivion's body to tear through the wall beside him, before the teen released the hold of the webbing, which caused Oblivion's body to crash against a large steel cauldron.

Oblivion fell forward and landed on a small circular platform below it while the molten steel within the cauldron spilled to the platform below and splashed against Oblivion's hand, causing him to reel it back as a pain-filled scream left his lips.

Garfield narrowed his eyes and shot two webs up and tugged on the cauldron hard, causing the full contents within it to fall on top of Oblivion, causing him to scream in agony as the molten steel poured over his body.

 **"That won't be enough!"** The voice exclaimed and the symbiote was correct when Oblivion rose through the molten steel.

"I know!" Garfield saw two more cauldrons floating above him and quickly zipped over to the cauldron and quickly leapt off of it when Oblivion hand rammed into it, causing a large burst of molten steel poured over the hand, causing him to scream again.

Garfield swung to the other side to the season cauldron and quickly jumped off and Oblivion launched his other hand towards him, which once again caused molten steel to pour out of the hole and onto his arms.

Garfield swung to ceiling across from the screaming Oblivion and watched as the molten steel swallowed the villain up, his screams becoming muffled until only the sound of the molten bubbling up was heard.

"He's gone..." The voice told him softly.

Garfield silently turned away and crawled out of the window as he thought _'Oh my god...'_ Garfield placed his feet on the concrete ledge below him before he slide down into a crouch. _'I just...'_

 **"It had to be done,"** The voice said softly. **"He was going to kill again..."**

 _'I know but I just...I feel so...'_ Garfield stated with a stammer, unable to put into words what he had just committed. He felt so...Dirty at the fact that he had just killed someone. An unrepentant killer Oblivion may have been but no one deserved that fate.

 **"I know,"** The voice whispered softly. **"I shouldn't have pushed you into killing him...I should have thought of another way instead of forcing you to do it."**

Garfield could feel the remorse coming from the symbiote and let out a sad chuckle.

"You didn't force me...I went along with it..." Garfield opened his eyes and noticed that a light amount of rain had began to fall on him. "I did what I had to do...He would have killed again. There is no doubt...I just hope I never have to kill anyone again..."

 **"And I will make sure to find another way so you won't have to do it..."** The voice responded gently.

Garfield stood up and took a peak into the window to see that the molten steel was now filling up the entire steel mill and turned away sharply before he shot out a strand of web and swung off.

* * *

Ron-Pool: And that is the end of this chapter so until next time...

Rufus: Peace!


	8. Chapter Seven

**Rain: And I am back with a brand new chapter. This chapter will deal with the guilt Garfield is feeling after killing a villain so sit back, relax and enjoy!**

 **Mario: Here we go!**

* * *

 **A Symbiotic Bond: A Venomous Titan Reborn  
 **Chapter Seven****

 ** **Champion City  
Champion City Hotel****

With a streak of lightning, Garfield's body rose up sharply from the bed, sweat falling down his face as he panted heavily. "Again?" Garfield muttered softly as he brushed both hands through his hair before he lowered his head.

It had been three weeks since Garfield's battle with Oblivion and Garfield had been plagued with nightmares.

Nightmares of Oblivion's screams as molten steel poured over his body. Nightmares of the entire affair. Despite the symbiote's countless talks with him, Garfield still couldn't shake it off. He had murdered someone in cold blood.

It only made it worse when the news continued to play the news

Garfield rose out of the bed and walked towards the window and watched as the rain fell down the window pane.

He needed to clear his head.

"Hey...You awake?" Garfield spoke out.

 **"Mhmm,"** The voice responded tiredly.

"Go back to sleep. I'm going to go swing for awhile," Garfield said sweetly.

The voice hummed in thought before Garfield closed his eyes and summoned the suit onto his body, where the large white eyes opened. During the three weeks of hiding, the symbiote had trained Garfield to use his suit when she was resting.

His abilities were limited during her rest but he could still use the suit, which was all that mattered to him.

But there were many other abilities that he had learned but those were more battle abilities than ease of life abilities.

Garfield opened the windows and shot a strand of web and swung out into the air. Unlike his first few outings as a hero, Garfield's swings wasn't flashy. It was just a slow, leisurely swing.

Garfield released his hold and fell to the ground where he then shot up another web and zip lined himself to another building where there was gargoyle and landed on top of it before he walked to the narrow platform and sat down on it.

Garfield shut his eyes and lowered his head as the raindrops splashed against him. Ever since he was a child, rain soothed him. He couldn't explain how but it bought his soul to rest and after the last few weeks, he needed to feel the rain against him.

Was he hoping that the rain would clean his soul of what he had done?

No.

Garfield felt that nothing could clean his soul for what he had done.

As evil as Oblivion was, he should have been taken down another way...

There should have been another way...

Garfield was so deep in thought that he didn't realize that someone was floating in front of him until a female voice said "You must be the Spider-man everyone is talking about. Well I want to talk to you"

Garfield looked up and blinked in surprise.

* * *

 ** **Champion City – Champion City General Hospital  
Rocket****

"This is not a good idea, Rocket," Dr. Strange stated as Rocket slipped on her shirt with a wince. It had been three weeks since she had been in the hospital after her severe injuries against Oblivion and she couldn't stand sitting in the bed anymore.

During her time, she had been seeing the news of this "Spider-man" over every channel in her city and it made her curious. The only time she had seen him was when her battered body had collide against his at the end of her fight against Oblivion.

But from what she saw, it looked as if he had taken over her role as the main hero of the city. Admittedly, she was glad for another hero on the scene while she was wounded like this but what she needed to know how he defeated Oblivion.

She knew from her last memory that he took over the battle and from the news reports, the two fought their way to the steel mill and moments later, the mill exploded but not before the "Spider-man" managed to escape and no trace of Oblivion had been found.

How could he have defeated Oblivion when she couldn't?

She just had to find out. So when she saw him swing past her hospital window, she knew this was the chance to find out.

"I know Doctor," Rocket responded as she slide on some pants and placed her belt around her waist. "I know that I am going to regret it but I need to speak to him. I promise I will be back as soon as I can."

With a reluctant nod from the good doctor, Rocket opened the window and flew out from it, forming an orb around her to keep herself from getting wet. She didn't have to fly far however because after five minutes, she found him sitting on a platform with rain falling down on top of him.

She floated before him but he didn't say a word to her which was fine, she was the one who needed the first word. "You must be the Spider-man everyone is talking about. Well I want to talk to you."

She watched his head wipe up and for a moment, she saw the eyes on the mask widen but she thought she was seeing things. "You're Rocket..." the hero said softly.

Rocket nodded and flew close to him before she landed on the platform around him and said "That's me. I'm honestly glad I get to finally see the one who saved my life along with those in the city from Oblivion."

She noticed that he flinched at that name before he nodded and said "Yeah...Well no autographs. I was just doing the right thing. He was a killer who would have killed you and many others had I not stepped in."

"That I know," Rocket responded. "He bragged about all of the lives he took and wanted to add me on that list before he found my mentor, Icon...He was horrifyingly tough...How did you do it? How did you take him down?"

"It wasn't easy..." The hero answered. "It wasn't easy at all...No matter what I did, he recovered almost immediately due to the nanomachines he had on him...The only way I could have defeated him was to overload those machines."

Rocket nodded and looked up at the sky and asked "So how did you get passed it?"

It then grew quiet between the two, the only sound being heard was the thunder rumbling in the sky above them.

Before Rocket opened her mouth to ask again, The hero said "Molten Steel...I forced gallons of molten steel on his body. So much that it caused the steel mill to explode...I killed him..."

Ah...So he had to murder the villain in order to full stop him.

"I...I knew he killed thousands of innocent beings throughout the world and universe...He would have continued had I didn't...I knew that but I...But I should have found a better way to stop him...I shouldn't have had to resort to that..."

Rocket stayed quiet.

She could hear the pain in his voice as he spoke to her about what he had done but she understood. She truly did...

Oblivion relished the fact that he could kill anyone and anything and made it painfully clear to her that was going to kill again. That monster had to be put down before he caused more senseless death.

But to hear the pain in this hero's voice, his choice to kill Oblivion was haunting him greatly but she couldn't help herself and said "But what could you have done? You said it yourself, he healed from any injuries that you had given him and hell, he healed from injuries that I had given him...He would have killed again...And as guilty as you feel, there was no other way."

"I know..." The hero responded sadly. "I just wish I could erase what I did from my mind..."

The hero then looked up at the sky and said "When I was with the Teen Titans, Robin, the leader, always touted that killing was wrong and that no matter how tough the villain was, that they could always be defeated...It just feels like I took the easy way out in killing him..."

Rocket was surprised.

This hero was a Teen Titan?

She had never seen him in the lineup before.

But that was beside the point.

Robin was the well known apprentice of the famed Batman, who she knew that had one key rule and that was to never kill and it sounds like Robin followed that rule.

But she knew that the rule of no killing was a hard one to follow, especially when it came to bad guys who were very strong and while not killing was very noble, it only allowed all of the villains to grow more powerful and get that harder to defeat the next time around.

"I just feel...Like I'm less than a hero...That I'm corrupted...And I'm scared that I may have to kill again and I can't take that..." The hero finished before he lowered his head.

"Killing is never easy," Rocket told him softly. "It is one of the hardest choices that you can make...You have to make the choice to say "This person is far too powerful and far to vicious to be left alive." and then carry it out. For heroes like us, we try to never reach that point but when we do...We have to go through with it. We have to carry that burden of killing forever. We have to look ourselves in the mirror every single day and wonder if we did the right thing."

Rocket then reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder and said "Killing someone is never easy for heroes like us so its not an easy way out unless we aren't as good as we think we are...The fact that it hurts like this... the fact that I can hear the pain you are going through tells me that you aren't some unclean monster that will kill again. You show remorse for your actions, actions that I feel were justified. And now that you have done it, you know that you will do everything you can to avoid having to make that choice."

Rocket stood up and said "I have to get back to the hospital. Once I fully heal, I would like to talk to you again...And maybe take you out to dinner as payback for saving my life."

The hero looked up and said "I-I would like that..."

Rocket smiled and said "I hope so. I didn't want to be turned down." Rocket floated off the platform and said "You aren't weak for killing him...You made a difficult choice and now you have to carry that weight for the rest of you life but despite that, I know from the news articles that you continue to be a hero, despite the problems that you are facing. To me, that only shows how strong you are...Don't forget that Spider-man. Later."

And with that Rocket flew off, hoping that her words broke through to him.

* * *

Rain: And that is the end of this chapter. So I decided to make this chapter because Beastboy seems to be the type to put himself through mental torture after making such a heavy choice like that so I wanted someone to snap him out of it and Rocket was that person so until the next chapter...

Mario: See you next time!


	9. Chapter Eight

Rain: And here I am with a brand new chapter for **A Symbiotic Bond: A Venomous Titan Reborn** so sit back, relax and enjoy the show!

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

 **A Symbiotic Bond: A Venomous Titan Reborn**  
 **Chapter Eight _  
_**

 **Champion City**  
 **Garfield Mark Logan**

"Y'know, we still have yet to give you or our heroic identity a name," Garfield noted to the symbiote as he sat in a crouched position above the city on a "Wayne Enterprises" building, which was the tallest building in Champion City.

 **"That girl...Rocket...She called us Spider-man...I loathe that name,"** The voice whispered darkly, which made Garfield nod his head in agreement. He let the name slide due to not having an official name but he didn't want that name.

He didn't want to further remind the symbiote of her former host.

Besides, Spider-man had never murdered anyone while he had.

While he still felt guilty, Garfield wasn't as beat up as he was two days ago when Rocket had approached him with her kind words of encouragement.

"Hmm...Hopefully we'll come up with a name soon. I do not want to be called Spider-man again," Garfield noted before he stood up from his crouched position and said "In the meantime, I'm starving."

 **"Oh! Can we get chocolate?"** The voice exclaimed in excitement, which made Garfield chuckle and nod his head. During the last few days, Garfield had discovered that the symbiote had a deep love for chocolate but as much as Garfield loved chocolate, the symbiote loved it to obsessive levels, which amused the teen greatly. "Chocolate chip pancakes it is," Garfield noted with a chuckle before he stretched his limbs and said "I wonder if that diner is still open."

 **"Better be,"** the voice replied as Garfield leapt off of the building and let himself free-fall until he rolled into a ball and landed on the head of a gargoyle where then ricochet off of the head and slung himself to the cobblestone building across from him and landed in a crouch.

He then rose to his feet and dashed down the building at an angle before he leapt off and landed on a street lamp at angle where he then bounced from street lamp to street lamp at a fast pace and once he bounced off the final one, he landed into a roll on the ground in an alleyway.

Garfield flipped to his feet as his suit changed into a black hoodie with black pants and sneakers with his face visible before he walked out of the alleyway and straight to the diner where he opened the door and sat down at the counter to order his food.

As he sat there and waited for his food, he looked to the TV that sat in the corner of the diner and saw that it was on the news channel.

 _ **"Is it just me or is that rather attractive woman always on the news?"**_ The voice asked curiously.

 _'I'm starting to think she's the only news anchor,'_ Garfield thought out his reply as he watched the channel.

"We here at Channel Champion News have been keeping a close eye on our resident new hero simply known as "The Spider","

The news then showed a picture of Garfield when he was at the bank.

"A person who has the abilities of a spider. From web-slinging to stick to walls and the like. We still have no idea who he is or why he has appeared but from his appearance, he has managed to stop numerous robberies from the local crime syndicate known as "SIN" along with the murderous mad man known as Oblivion. We here would like to extend an invitation to "The Spider" to come onto our news channel to give him a chance to speak."

Garfield quirked a brow at this as the waiter placed his pancakes in front of him.

The news station was asking him to speak to them?

Was this a new thing?

 _"So from us to the Spider, we hope to hear from you soon! Until then,_ t _his is Channel Champion News anchor Liz Allen signing off."_

Garfield paid for the pancakes and downed them all, making sure to savor the sweet and buttery taste before he paid the bill and walked out of the diner and back through the alley and let the suit form over him once again before he zipped out on his web out of the alleyway, fully decked out in his suit.

Garfield swung around the corner and landed on the roof of a very beautiful highrise apartment building and for a moment, he stopped.

Even when he was Beastboy, Garfield was always moving from one place to another at high speed, never taking in the beauty of where he was but it was something about this view of Champion City which made him take note of it.

The glittering lights beneath him and miles away made it seem like there were millions of multi-colored fireflies. "Man...What a beautiful sight," Garfield noted.

"I know, its why I chose to live so high up here," Rocket's voice suddenly said from above Garfield, which made him jump in surprise and look up...Only to look directly down when he realized she was wearing a hospital gown.

He saw straight up to her underwear.

 _'Lacy black underwear...Nice,'_ Garfield thought with a blush on his face.

Rocket floated down to to the roof with a blush on her face and said "Thanks for looking down so quickly...I forgot I was in a hospital gown..."

"No problem. Though thanks for coming down to my level. As much as I enjoyed the sight, your face is the true beauty I should be able to gaze at," Garfield replied before his eyes widened. He was trying to think that, not say it!

Rocket flushed at his words and said "I guess you're feeling better from the last time we spoke..."

"I am so s-sorry. I guess my filter crapped out on me," Garfield said apologetically but Rocket waved him off with a laugh.

"You kidding me? I'm flattered that your unable to hold your tongue around my beauty," Rocket said with a mock arrogant tone before she laughed sweetly and said "No worries."

"So what are you doing here anyway?" Garfield asked, eyes narrowed in amusement.

"I was actually looking for you," Rocket admitted with a rather shy grin on her face, which made Garfield blink in surprise.

"R-Really?" Garfield stammered out.

Rocket nodded and said "Yeah...I saw that the CCN asked for you to meet with them and wanted to talk to you about it but I was stopping off at home to change into some clothes. Little did I know..." She then laughed as she walked to a console that was against the wall and pressed a few buttons, which caused the skylight window behind Garfield to open up.

"Besides, I wanted to take you out for dinner, remember?" Rocket replied then smiled and leapt through the open glass into her apartment below. Garfield leapt down after her and landed on her gray marble counter and crouched down on it and looked around.

Her living room was a modest size, with one large crimson couch and a crimson love seat in front of a large plasma screen TV and fireplace.

The walls were cream color and the kitchen, which was a modest size as well, was connected to living room, only being separated by a bar counter, which he was crouched on.

In short, it had a homey feel to it.

"I'm going to go change. Make yourself at home," Rocket told him as she walked out of the room, which left him alone in the room.

 _ **"It seems that her injuries are completely healed,"**_ The symbiote mentioned, which made Garfield nod in agreement, his mind going over the curves on the heroine before the symbiote said **_"Keep you mind on track Garfield."_**

 _'Sorry, Sorry...It's just...I mean she's hella attractive,'_ Garfield noted with a blush on his face. He could feel the amusement the symbiote was feeling but he couldn't help himself from staring at her retreating form.

 _'Like a damn masterpiece...Kinda reminds me of Raven's curves,'_ Garfield noted before he flinched in surprise. _'Whoa, I need to really calm down. Rae would kill me if she knew I compared her curvy body to Rocket's. Hell, she could kill me for checking her out haha."_

Rocket came out moments later in a black short sleeved button down shirt and a pair of black biker shorts, which made Garfield mentally thank the gods above from seeing her smooth, silky but athletic legs.

But he still wondered how she healed so quickly from her wounds. From what he saw the last time they met, she was still fairly wounded. Those injuries would have taken months to heal.

"How did you heal so fast?" Garfield asked Rocket, who sat by his side on a stool and crossed her legs, giving Garfield an ample look at her toned legs, which made him inwardly nervous.

"Thanks to my belt, which grants me most of my powers, it heals me quicker than most. Its not super healing but it gets the job done," Rocket replied as she leaned back against the counter to grab her phone.

"I'm going to order Chinese, want anything?" Rocket asked curiously.

"Sure. Tofu fried rice?" Garfield requested.

"Ah Tofu, you a vegetarian?" Rocket asked curiously.

Garfield nodded and replied "I am. Been one since I was a small kid."

"Really? How do you do it? I don't think I could ever give up meat like that," Rocket asked curiously.

"Well, I used to eat meat but after a few things happened to me, I decided to call it quits," Garfield replied, not really wanting to delve into his past like that. It wasn't like he didn't trust her, heroes are the most trustworthy bunch, but he didn't want to reveal he used to be Beastboy of the Teen Titans.

But why?

Maybe it was the traumatic experience that gave him his morphing powers to begin with or maybe it was how they were erased or maybe it was due to wanting his Beastboy persona to die with his powers due to wanting a fresh start.

Which made sense to him. Here he was, in a new city with new powers talking and saving new people...People didn't wonder why he wasn't with the Titans or why he decided to go solo, he was just a new hero that people appreciated.

He wasn't just a member of the Titans, he was his own hero now. _'But Beastboy is a part of your past,_ ' Garfield thought to himself. _'He was you for all these years. You can't just drop that persona totally because of how "He" perished or because you got hella cool powers.'_

But at the same time, he felt as if he was disrespecting his partner for thinking on his past powers, like the symbiotic wasn't good enough or something, which is super wrong to him...Maybe in time, he could talk about Beastboy but as of right now, he is peacefully resting in the past.

"I wonder what could have happened that made you dislike meat," Rocket said to him as she began to dial the number to the Chinese delivery service before she said "From the tone of your voice, it sounds like its quite the tale."

Garfield laughed and waved his right hand and replied "Maybe I'll tell it to you one day. In the meantime, how did you get your powers? I've been curious about them since I saw you that day in the rain..."

Rocket grinned and said "Well...I was walking one day when this ship crash landed in a park..."

* * *

 **Champion City**  
 **National Diamond Museum**

"Hey guys, I'm going to go bag a bite to eat, You want anything?" A security guard asked his fellow guards, who nodded enthusiastically at the question, while sitting down their Uno cards

"Grab me a box of donuts," One guard said, with three other guards nodding in agreement.

"Grab me a large double cheeseburger with a strawberry milkshake," another the guard replied cheekily, which made the first guard snort in amusement.

"We have donuts, donuts and more donuts Joey, take your pick," The first guard said with an amused grin on his face.

"I'll take donuts with sprinkled donuts on it," Joey the guard replied with a smile. The first guard nodded and walked out of the security room out onto the main floor. The first guard walked past a large blue diamond known as the "Zoe" Diamond, which sat in a display case beneath a large skylight window.

The guard stopped and admired the diamond for a moment before he made his way to the break room. Once the guard was gone, two shadows appeared above the diamond display.

The sound of glass opening could be heard before the sounds of two people repelling down was heard and when they rappelled beside the diamond, the two became visible.

The first teen had long flowing platinum white hair and she was dressed in a skin tight leather suit with a "V" neck that showed her bosom that had white fur around the "V" neck shape of the suit, along with white gloves and fur around the edge the fur and a black domino mask.

The other teen beside her was a teen in a black suit with a red "X" on his chest and back of his hands, a long flowing cap and a black helmet that held a white skull on the front of it with a red "X" on its forehead.

But while their outfits were radically different, the metallic collars with green lights on it was the thing that they shared.

"We got two minutes before they notice," the female teen said with a frown on her face.

"Let's get this in one then. We don't need that bastard on our case some more," The male teen responded before he opened his hands, to reveal a red "X" on each palm which sprayed out red mist around the glass to reveal dozens of red laser beams around the glass case.

The female held out her right index finger, which a sharp claw popped out of the glove, and slide her hand through the many lasers and cut a medium sized hole in the glass before she pushed the glass into display but quickly caught it and slide it out of the case and handed it to her partner.

She then reached her hand back into the display and grabbed the diamond from its resting spot before she withdrew her hand and grinned at the male teen, who chuckled softly as he glued the edges of the glass.

The female slide down a white and red card into the case and quickly placed the glass back on top of the case before the two rappelled back up to the skylight and disappeared into the night.

The guard came back into the large room and walked past the diamond display, boxes of donuts in his hand before he paused ran back to the display and saw a simple card in the spot where the diamond was and quickly shouted "Oh shit! They struck again!" before he ran back to the security room.

Donuts still in his arms.

* * *

Rain: And that is the end of this chapter. So this held some Rocket/Garfield bonding while also revealing the first big arc villians so what will happen next? Only one way to find out!

Mario: See you next time!


	10. Chapter Nine

**Rain: And I am back with a brand new chapter to** **A Symbiotic Bond: A Venomous Titan Reborn** **So sit back, relax and enjoy the show!**

 **Mario: Here we go!**

* * *

 ** _ **A Symbiotic Bond: A Venomous Titan Reborn  
Chapter Nine**_**

 _ **Jump City  
Titan's Tower**_

Robin was deep in thought.

It had been a month since Beastboy left the Titans and things were actually looking better since he left. The First two weeks without him was a dreary, lifeless place.

Not even Starfire's natural perkiness could pick them up but as the days went on, the loss of Beastboy was slowly ebbing away to the point that things were finally looking up.

Any of them could mention the former titan without an awkward silence following moments later and they even decided on doing a "Beastboy Night" which involved his favorite movies, games and snacks and it went over greatly and had become a regular night which made his teammates happy.

His team's happiness was important to Robin and he was glad he had done something right but there was something he noticed that was still amiss with his team.

While it doesn't happen often, Robin would notice that when Cyborg would cook, he would look at the door, as if he was waiting for Beastboy to come bursting through to start their Meat/Tofu war.

Sometimes, Starfire's laughter seemed forced whenever he or Cyborg would crack a joke and her perkiness seemed to fade away a bit and world knows, he didn't want her upset because it would take over a week to get her somewhat back to normal and as for Raven….

Raven kept to herself more than she had before Beastboy left and it was obvious that whatever was taking her time away from them was affecting her because whenever she did come out of her room, she seemed distracted by something.

It was then he realized how important Beastboy was to the team. He gave Cyborg a daily challenge with their arguments as well as treating Cyborg like the human he was instead of a machine people thought he was.

Beastboy spent time with Starfire, teaching her new things about their planet as well as giving her a match in exuberant energy and he helped Raven open up more to the team as well as get her to go on activates with them.

And with him, Robin realized that Beastboy was a laid back, easy-going person who bought life into the team as well as his own life.

He kept things from getting too serious and when the team was down and out, especially during the whole Terra/Slade incident, he kept the team afloat when there was nothing left…Even when he wasn't one hundred percent himself.

Beastboy was honestly the heart of the team and that heart was gone but Robin kept hope that the green hero would return one day and until then, he had to keep the team together for not only Beastboy, not only for Jump City…But for themselves as well.

But there was something else that he noticed. Since Beastboy's temporary resignation, the team obviously had a large hole in its fighting force.

Beastboy was a jack of all stats. He could change his form into any animal he pleased and it often saved their lives but without him, their team's all around.

He could be one of their heavy hitters, he could be recon, and he could be fast. He was an all-around fighter and without him, he realized that during a hard battle with Cinderblock when that monster managed nearly defeat them.

Had it not been for Robin leading Cinderblock to a construction site and forcing the other three titans to practically destroy the building to trap him, they would have lost so now Robin was thinking on bringing in some new members to replace Beastboy as well as make their numbers larger. He was thinking of bringing in a few people.

He thought of bringing in Bumblebee (Who Cyborg had teamed up with during his mission to take down the Hive) but she had just formed Titans East with Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash and Wonder Girl so he realized that wouldn't be a good idea to take their leader, especially since they were still at a ripe age of one month.

But there was two heroes he felt would be great additions.

One of the hero's name was Static, who's been making headlines in a city called Dakota and he knew that he would be a perfect choice and the second choice was obviously a magician named Zatanna.

Zatanna was the daughter of Zatara, a famous magician who had helped his teacher and father figure, Batman many times before as not only a teacher but a dear friend and by proxy, he helped Robin as well.

"Yeah…These two will be a perfect choice..." But then he thought about the Titans. They wouldn't take it well if they knew what he was going to do but he had to tell them…He needed them to know that while this was a hard choice, he had to make it.

They needed more people so with a heavy sigh, Robin walked out of his room and walked into the living room where he saw Cyborg, Starfire and Raven sitting on the couch, waiting for him.

Robin merely let out another sigh and walked towards the couch and stood in front of the three. "So Rob, what's up with this rather sudden meeting?" Cyborg asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, me and friend Raven were going to go to the Mall of Shopping," Starfire added with a pout on her face.

She had finally gotten Raven out of her room and out of the tower when Robin had called them back and it made her sad but little did she know, Raven had been silently thanking Robin for his timely interruption.

"Then I'll make this quick…I wanted you three here because I wanted to tell you guys that since Beastboy has been gone, our battles with the forces of evil has been a lot tougher so I've decided that…We need more people to take up the slack that he left behind…" The three Titans merely stared at their leader as if he had lost his mind.

"So…You're replacing Beastboy basically…Is that right?" Raven asked with a cold edge to her voice.

There had been a time where Raven would have loved to hear those words but now, she despised the very meaning of them.

"No! I'm not replacing him at all," Robin replied with a shake of his head, eyeing Raven nervously.

"He's always going to be a titan and he's always welcome here but right now, we're struggling with battling the Hive and any other villains out there because of the missing hole in our team. We need more people to help us right now. That's all I'm saying…"

Cyborg could understand where his leader was coming from but to them, it was still too soon for them to fill in Beastboy's spot, even though having three more people was more than a good idea.

Starfire on the other hand looked angry. "No. I refuse to have anyone take Friend Beastboy's place!"

"Star…" Robin pleaded softly.

"No! We have been doing fine since friend Beastboy left! We don't need these people!" Starfire exclaimed before rushing out of the room, her eyes glowing angrily.

Raven looked at the retreating girl curiously and honestly wanted to follow her but she knew that talking to a mad Starfire wasn't going to do anything.

When Starfire got mad or upset, it took saving her life to even get her to listen to whatever you had to say and Raven didn't want to deal with that, not while she herself was in an angered mood from this news.

Stepping off the couch, Raven walked towards the door but she stopped by Robin and told him in a whisper "Find these people and convince them to join. I don't like this anymore than Starfire but I will admit that we do need the help. We will welcome them here but don't forget that we need Beastboy," Before leaving the room and roaming down the hall to her room, clutching Beastboy's Journal in her hand all the while.

* * *

 _ **Titan's Tower  
Starfire's Room  
Starfire**_

"This isn't fair…" Starfire whispered softly with a frown on her face, staring down at a picture she and Beastboy had taken at the first trip to the mall. She let out a small laugh when she stared down at her form. She looked so confused at everything.

From the cute pink and white floral walls to the large goofy red and white stripped hat that had fallen over her eyes and next to her was Beastboy, wearing an easy-going smile on his face and that familiar sparkling of happiness in his eyes.

Out of all the pictures she had taken throughout her time here, this was her favorite one and it was the one that she kept by her bed, even before he had left. Beastboy leaving only made her treasure this picture more.

Taking a small breath, Starfire placed the photo into her arms and held it close to her chest. "I hope you are safe, friend Beastboy…"

* * *

 ** _ **Champion City  
Downtown  
Garfield Mark Logan and Rocket**_**

 **"** Holy shit!" Garfield shouted out as he dodged a large bolt of energy from the latest villain he was facing.

The villain was in a padded yellow suit with black netting on top of it with a brown trim on the sides of it with a yellow mask on his face with goggles where his eyes would be. The villain was SIN's second in command known as the "Shocker".

"These guys are annoying!" Rocket shouted from above as she swooped down to avoid several beams of energy from a man in a green mechanical suit that resembles a vulture, who was known as well...the "Vulture", SIN's boss.

For the past month since their meeting, Garfield and Rocket had become partners, taking on any enemy that had come their way and so far, their entire goal was battling SIN, who were looking in taking down Garfield after he stopped Rhino a long time ago.

The evil organization had sent out their best but time and again, Rocket and Garfield had taken them down until the police managed to find their secret base so now Rocket and Garfield were in the process of finally taking down the group.

"Stop moving you pathetic bug!" Shocker screamed as he sent bolt after bolt after Garfield but the web-slinger effortlessly avoided the beams.

"Not a bug! An arachnid!" Garfield exclaimed as he landed on the corner of the ceiling above and shot a web at a crate behind Shocker and tugged it sharply, which caused the crate to fly off the ground and slam into the villain, which sent him slamming into the air with the crate.

Garfield leapt out of the way just as Shocker slammed into the spot he was in before the crate followed, the latter exploding into wood chips.

The unconscious Shocker began to fall to the ground but Garfield swung down, caught the villain and landed on the ground and seconds later, Vulture slammed into a bunch of crates with Rocket floating down to the ground, dusting the dust off her hands.

Rocket grabbed the unconscious Vulture and placed him behind Shocker and Garfield webbed them up nice and tight together before he turned to her and said "Another job well done," as he held up his hand for a high-five, which Rocket quickly gave.

The two could hear police sirens coming from outside the warehouse and seconds later, the police chief came into the warehouse and noticed the two defeated villains and said "Unbelievable! You two have done an amazing job. SIN has finally been defeated!"

"All in a days work, chief," Garfield said before he shot a web up against the skylight. "Now I gotta roll. Let's go Rocket."

Garfield zipped himself up while Rocket flew beside him and soon, the two were out of the warehouse to meet the cool night sky. "Man, that was hella easy," Garfield said as he began a slow swing back to the city.

"You got that right. They didn't put up any opposition," Rocket replied before she looked to him and said "So, the news is playing your interview in an hour. You wanna watch it at my place?"

Garfield's mask suddenly rose up to reveal his mouth, which was formed into a grin as he answered with "Sure. I wouldn't mind that one bit. You cooking again?"

"I was planning too but then SIN happened," Rocket said as she rolled her shoulder. "I'm feeling too stiff. Does Chinese work for you?"

"You know it does," Garfield replied before he landed on the roof of his hotel. "I'm going to get ready ready. I smell like a septic tank. I'll meet you at your place."

Rocket smiled and said "I'll see you there!" before she flew off at top speed, leaving Garfield on the roof. Garfield smiled and walked to the edge of the roof and walked down the building's side. His relationship with Rocket after their talk had grown quite a bit.

So much so that he often stayed at her house instead of the hotel. He even found out something very surprising.

During their night of talking, he found out that she not only knew of the Teen Titans but she actually had a bit of a fangirl crush on Beastboy, which of course boosted his confidence more but he wouldn't allow himself to use his past persona to be with her...He wanted her to see him for who he was now.

If she ever found herself interested in him in that way like he was slowly finding himself being.

 **"You overthink these things,"** Symbiote said, which made Garfield snap his head up as he slide his window up and climbed inside **. "From the time you two spent together. I have a feeling that she is slowly coming around to liking you."**

"You think so?" Garfield asked as his suit slid off from his body into a necklace that hung around his neck as he turned on the shower and stepped inside of it to wash up.

 **"I am 75% sure,** " The Symbiote replied.

Garfield smiled softly and said "I hope so because I'm starting to like her too..." Once Garfield finished washing up, he stepped out of the shower, dried himself off and as he walked back to the window, his hero suit formed around his body and leapt out the window and began to swing to Rocket's apartment.

But as he swung, he noticed something strange.

There were two figures jumping from roof to roof beneath him.

 _'Interesting...'_ Garfield thought before he landed on the side of a library building and watched them. The two figures had stopped on a building that was the diamond store, one of the famous in the the country in fact.

 _'What are they here for?'_ Garfield thought to himself before he began to climb down the wall to get a better look at the two.

* * *

 ** _Champion City  
Rooftop of Eternal Beauty Diamond Center  
Red X_**

"Remember the plan?" Red X asked the teenage girl in front of him as he checked his gauntlets and his various weapons.

"I remember. I go in. Get in, snag the final diamond, get out. You just remember to pull me up, ok?" She replied as he watched her place the harness on her body.

How in the world did he wind up in this situation with the Catwoman's apprentice in the first place?

Ah, he remembered, he was visiting some strange ruin and found a beautiful diamond that seemed to glow with power beneath the light of the moon and he had happened to spot this thief eyeing the same treasure.

After confronting her about this little fact, she bared metal claws that sprang up from her gloves and that's when the battle began.

Their battle was very similar to his old mentor and her current one but during it, the two of them were caught by these strange warriors known as the Shi'ar led by a very intimidating woman known as Deathbird.

She immediately took them down, collared them with explosive collars and forced them to do her bidding…

And that was ten months ago.

The two thieves had become as thick as…thieves during that time and he honestly fell in love with her and she, to his shock, had returned his affection for her own.

It was too bad the two of them were trapped by these people which was a definite downside because now if either one of them failed any mission, the one they loved would be forced to watch the other die.

And neither wanted that.

The former apprentice of Batman falling in love with the apprentice of Catwoman...It was some sick rewind of time.

But he didn't mind this one bit.

"I'll remember," he said with a chuckle.

 **"** Good because if you don't, we're both dead," Black Cat said before she sauntered in front of him and pulled his helmet off to reveal his face, which held an "X" shaped red domino mask.

"Cat, is this really the ti-" Red X began before her lips crashed against his in a hard kiss, which he instantly returned, his hands sliding to her hips but then she pulled away and took a step back with a coy grin on her face.

"For luck," she said before she turned around, opened the skylight window and hopped backwards into the building. The rope that the harness connected to began to be pulled into the window before it stopped with a snap.

She was at the mark.

Just this one last hit before the two of them were free.

"You know, I remember on my first date, I took my girl to a restaurant, the ice rink and things like that, not robbing the joint," a voice said from behind him.

Red X instantly turned around and held out his hand and several bolts in the shape of an "X" came shooting out from his palm but the figure flipped away from the bolts then jumped up into the air and shot out several...webs?

Red X leapt to the left to avoid the webbing before he leapt into the air and launched several "X" disks at the figure but the figure avoided them by twisting and bending his body in a way Red X could only he was dancing.

Red X dashed forward and threw a right fist then a left at the intruder but the figure moved left then right to avoid the fists before the intruder leaned back and kicked Red X in the chest, sending him staggering backwards towards the window but just as he stopped, he was kicked in the chest by both feet of the figure, which caused him to fall backwards into the center.

He recovered during the fall and pulled out a grappling gun and shot it towards the window and quickly zipped up out of the building and into the air where he pulled out dozens of "X" disks and launched them towards the figure.

He watched as the figure's big bright white eyes widen before he began to dash left and right while twisting and bending his body at a rapid pace, avoiding the rain of Xs but the figure couldn't avoid the Red X's right fist slamming into his jaw.

Red X landed on the ground but was instantly taken off his feet by getting his legs swept from under him but Red X rolled backwards back into his feet and dodged a right kick that was meant for his head with a back flip and when he landed, the two were at a stand-off.

"You are damn quick," Red X said as eyed the figure, who's mask eyes arched upwards, which made Red X realize that the figure was smiling beneath the mask.

"You are very quick as well. You nearly got me with the rain of metal," The figure responded with a good natured tone, which caught Red X off guard. Why was he so...friendly towards an enemy like this?

"But alas Red X, I must take you and your girlfriend in...Do you both mind coming peacefully because quite frankly, I don't want to have to beat you into submission," The figure said.

Red X chuckled and said "Not a chance hero. You're going to have to kill me to stop me. I will fight for our freedom..."

"So be it..." The figure said before he dashed forward, while Red X pulled out a red, metal sword and ran towards his opponent where the then leapt into the air, the figure's arm cocked back while Red X's blade was high in the air.

* * *

Rain: And that is the end of this chapter. So the first part of "Champion City Ending" Arc has begun and it's going to get even better so until the next chapter...

Mario: See you next time!


	11. Chapter Ten

Rain: Hello all! I am back with a brand new chapter for **_A Symbiotic Bond: A Venomous Titan_** and we last left off on Garfield battling with Red X so let's get down with a sweet battle!

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

 **A Symbiotic Bond: A Venomous Titan**  
 **Chapter Ten**

 **Champion City**  
 **Roof of Eternal Beauty Diamond Center**  
 **Garfield Mark Logan**

"Stay still!" Garfield heard Red X shout as he swung around on his web, avoiding the very sharp "X" shurikens that had come his way. Garfield released the strand of web and landed on the wall before he back flipped on it to avoid three more shuriken.

 **"You may want to get away from those now!"** The Symbiote screamed in his head as his spider-sense began to blare. Garfield leapt from the wall just as the shuriken exploded, leaving large shards of ice which stuck out on the wall.

Garfield landed on the with a skid just to bend backwards to avoid a roundhouse kick from Red X. Garfield began to backflip as Red X continued to try and kick him before Garfield landed on his feet, jumped in the air and kicked Red X in the face, which sent the thief backwards onto his back.

Garfield landed on the top of his shoulders and flipped to his feet just as Red X rolled backwards onto his feet and then the two were at a stand-off. It had been ten minutes since Garfield had spotted the thieves and five since he engaged in battle and Red X had to be one of his toughest opponents, outside of Oblivion.

Mostly due to the many gadgets that Red X wielded.

 _'Thanks Robin for creating this stupid suit for this guy to wield,'_ Garfield noted sourly.

 **"It could be worse. He could have created a suit that could battle and defeat all of the Avengers,"** The symbiote replied, almost as sourly as Garfield.

Garfield nodded and retorted with _'From what you told me of them, anyone that could defeat a Thunder God like Thor or a raging monster like the Hulk with just a different suit terrifies me...'_

The Symbiote chuckled softly and said **"Get back on guard."** Garfield immediately focused on Red X, who now stood upright, which allowed his cape to cover his body.

"What's up X-man? You giving up?" Garfield asked the villain, whose domino mask narrowed in announce. At one time, Garfield had no idea how Robin's mask was so expressive but now that he had Symbiote, he kind of understood.

Maybe those with Domino masks had some sort of technology that allowed such expression?

 **"Getting off topic again,"** Symbiote admonished with a small chuckle.

 _'Sorry, Sorry,'_ Garfield thought to his partner before he said out loud to his opponent "Oh, we're not talking now? I thought we were on a talking basis."

Red X then let a small chuckle leave his lips as he said "I knew I recognized your voice...It's a bit deeper than before but I know who you are Beastboy."

"Sorry, Beastboy isn't here at the moment, please try again at the beep," Garfield responded before he shot out two webs towards Red X, who quickly shrugged his cape off his right shoulder to reveal a red metal sword and sliced the webbing, which instantly caught fire.

 _'Oh...'_ Garfield thought to himself, finding himself extremely terrfied of the flames as he released his hold on the webbing.

 **"So...Is this a bad time to tell you that fire is one of my biggest weaknesses?"** The Symbiote said suddenly, which made Garfield's eyes widen comically.

 _'I'm sorry, what?!'_ Garfield screamed inside his head as Red X smirked and dashed towards Garfield with the blade and swung downward at Garfield, who instantly bent backwards to avoid it before he fell to the ground completely and rolled to the left to avoid the blade's tip which had lunged downward to impale him.

Garfield flipped to his feet and twisted his body as he shot hard web balls towards Red X, who instantly sliced through the web balls, each strike of the sword causing the balls to catch fire.

 **"I tried to tell you during the Oblivion crisis but that kind of resolved itself swiftly enough,"** the Symbiote said as Garfield manuevered around the lunging and twirling blade of Red X as fast as he possibly could.

 _'Well at least you told me now,'_ Garfield replied as he knelt down and swept Red X off his feet with his leg, which sent Red X to the ground but the villian immediately landed on his shoulders and flipped back to his feet.

Garfield returned to his feet as well and was immediately nailed in the head by the hilt of Red X's sword, which made him stagger back just enough to get some distance before he jumped up and kicked Red X in the chest with both feet, which made Red X fall on his back.

But had Garfield been paying attention, he would have seen the open window behind him because due to the force of his kick, Garfield didn't fall on his back, he fell through the window and down into the diamond center.

Garfield shrieked in surprise and quickly shot a strand of web at the ceiling and caught himself just before he hit the ground. "Whew...That was close," Garfield said as he wiped his brow.

When Garfield looked forward however, he found himself face to face with the female thief he had seen kiss Red X. "Oh...hello there," Garfield said with arched eyes.

"Um...Hello...Who the hell are you?" The girl asked with a tilt of her head, her hand dropping the card into the empty display case.

"The guy stopping this robbery," Garfield replied before he added "So hand over the diamond and no one gets hurt."

Her eyes widened in shock before she swung forward and began to swipe her claws at his face but managed to manuever his head to avoid her swipes before he kicked her in the chest, which made her whip backwards into the air.

Garfield watched as she turned around and stuck her claws into the ceiling wall and pulled the hilt of her whip from around her waist and clicked a button, which caused the whip to electrify.

 **"That is also bad news,"** The symbiote stated with a bland tone.

"Oh boy," Garfield retorted before he quickly swung to the left to avoid the electrified whip, which slashed through the air.

"Stay still!" The female thief shouted as she swung the whip again, which struck the strand of web, which sent Garfield falling through the air.

Garfield quickly summoned another web and swung to the ceiling and began to run, avoiding the many swipes of the whip. "Man, Red X said the same thing to me a bit ago!" Garfield exclaimed as he leapt off the ceiling towards the thief, where he tackled her hard enough for the rope to snap off of her harness, which sent them both slamming to the ground.

Garfield placed a hand on the ground and pushed off the ground so he landed on his feet just as she flipped to hers and immediately aimed a kick to Garfield's head, which made him stagger backwards into another display where he quickly ducked to avoid the whip, which shattered the glass.

Garfield rolled to the right and popped up to his feet and and shot out a strand of web behind her to steel garbage can and pulled it sharply, which caused it to whip through the air and slammed into her back, which sent her forward to the ground.

But she quickly rolled forward and swept Garfield's legs from beneath him and when he landed, she quickly rolled on top of him as she grabbed his arm and pulled him on top of her, her leg going behind his neck with her right leg hooking down her left ankle, locking his head between her legs while she pulled his arm violently hard.

Garfield grunted in pain as she continued to pull at his arm. He felt as if it was going to snap so he had to get out of it as soon as possible so with all the strength he had, he lifted her up off the ground and ran forward before he leapt into the air and slammed her hand on her back, which stunned her enough to loosen her hold.

And just as he got out of her hold, the window above him shattered, causing glass to fall down on his body as Red X's voice shouted "Get the fuck away from her!"

* * *

 **Champion City**  
 **Eternal Beauty Diamon center**  
 **Red X**

Red X slammed to the ground just after his opponent rolled away from her to avoid the feet as his opponent said "Man, you must be pissed off by dropping the F-Bomb like that."

Red X scowled at the black suited hero before he turned back to his beloved fellow thief and helped her up as he asked "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine honey," she said with a dazed smile up at him. "A little winded but I'm ok."

Red X smiled back down at her before he turn around to face the hero. He knew that the person he was facing was Beastboy of the Teen Titans. He knew this due to the combination of his voice along with some of the body movements he made.

But what didn't make sense was why he wasn't with the Titans and why he was so damned skilled. He wasn't like this before when he trounced all of the Titans but now, he was having trouble with him.

What had changed?

 _'No matter...He may be harder to take down but I can take him down,'_ Red X thought to himself. "Black Cat, did you retrieve the diamond?" Red X asked his girlfriend.

"I did," she responded.

"Good. I'll hold him back. Just get to them before they set off these collars and kill us both," Red X said but what he didn't expect was the shocked gasp come from his opponent.

"Wait...Exploding collars?" he asked as his stance relaxed.

"Yes...You think I would be fighting you if it wasn't serious like this?" Red X asked. "I mean, I can beat you any day but time crunch."

"Dude, so not the point," the spider like hero said. "You two are being forced to do this?"

Red X lowered his head and asked "What does it matter if we are?"

"Well...I'm willing to listen," the hero said.

Red X blinked.

Was this fool serious?

"Are you serious?" Black Cat asked from behind him.

"Like a heartattack," the hero replied. "Red X is a thief but admittedly, he saved my ass a long time ago. Besides, I'm not huge on being forced into doing something I don't want to do. So I'm willing to listen."

"Good, because so am I," an unknown female voice said.

A few seconds later, Red X saw the famed Champion City Hero known as Rocket float down into view in uniform with her arms crossed.

* * *

Rain: And that where this chapter ends. So what will happen next? Only one way to find out!

Mario: See you next time!


	12. Chapter Eleven

Rain: Hello all! I am back with a brand new chapter for A Symbiotic Bond: A Venomous Titan and we last left off on Garfield willing to hear out Black Cat and Red X so let's get down!

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

 **A Symbiotic Bond: A Venomous Titan  
Chapter Eleven**

 **Champion City  
Eternal Beauty Diamond center  
Garfield Mark Logan**

"O-Oh , Hey Rocket!" Garfield said with a grin on his face as Rocket floated down to the ground beside him.

"So...I was getting ready for our dinner but you never showed so I got worried. Next thing I know, the chief of police tells me you're battling two thieves at this place. So now that I am here, you have stopped battling them and actually asked to just talk."

Garfield chuckled and scratched the back of his neck and said "I know but...Like I said, he saved my ass back in the day and they are being forced into doing this so I...want to give the benefit of doubt."

Rocket shook her head but she let a smile appear on her face. "What am I going to do with you?" she asked rhetorically before she let out a sigh and said "Well, if he is willing to listen, I am too. But do not misunderstand me. Feed me anything that can be a lie and I will beat you both into paste."

Garfield then watched as Rocket stepped in front of Black Cat and said "Especially you thief...I haven't forgotten what you've done."

Black Cat lowered her head and said "Raquel, I-"

"You have no right to use my name," Rocket said, her voice rising.

Black Cat flinched before she placed her left hand on her upper right arm and gripped it, guilt on her face as she murmured "I'm sorry Rocket..."

Garfield and Red X exchanged glances. There was history between these two but the question was how did they know each other?

"Felicia, calm down," Red X told her as he took her hand.

"Raquel, relax," Garfield said as he placed a comforting hand on Rocket's shoulder, which was very tense but he smiled when she relaxed beneath his touch.

"Right..." Rocket said after shooting Garfield a grateful smile. "So, tell us what exactly is going on. Why are you two being forced to rob places?"

Black Cat frowned and said "Well, My teacher, Catwoman, was doing her final run as a thief...You know, due to marrying the Dark Knight and she got a client who wanted her to steal these ten rings from someone known as the Mandarin."

"The Mandarin? What kind of name is that?" Garfield asked.

 **"No..."** The Symbiote hissed out in shock.

 _'You ok?'_ Garfield asked.

 **"The Mandarin...there is another one in this universe...That cannot be possible..."** The Symbiote said, more to herself than to Garfield.

'Hey, come on and speak to me,' Garfield said a little louder.

 **"The Mandarin is a very dangerous opponent. During my time as...his suit, we teamed up with Tony Stark to face this warrior. He is very fierce and he nearly killed both Tony Stark and myself with him. We barely won but he escaped through a portal using one of his rings...Could this be the same Mandarin?"**

 _'It could be. Considering the fact that you came to my universe,'_ Garfield noted before he started to pay attention to Black Cat once again.

"You would think a strange name but no, this guy is something truly dangerous," Black Cat stated, her voice serious. "Since Catwoman is marrying Batman, she's going on the straight and narrow so when she saw this client, she said it would be a perfect time for me to take her place as the top cat burglar. So I went..."

"And during that time," Red X began. "I had just gotten out of fighting the Teen Titans after saving their asses with the boy wonder when I got word of ten powerful rings being held by the Mandarin by a source of mine. Needing the new equipment to fuel this suit. I went."

"It was then we encountered each other once again..." Black Cat then spared Red X a loving smile, which made Rocket blink in confusion but then Black Cat added on "We fought, as we typically did but decided that we would work together to at least get the rings..."

"But we were instantly in a trap," Red X finished. "The Mandarin and his foot soldiers were around us the minute we entered the part of his mansion where the rings were said to be. We fought as hard as we could and did defeat his men...Until the Mandarin himself came out..."

"We were soundly defeated..." Red X said bitterly with clenched fist. "It was almost laughable at how easily we were beaten. I couldn't believe it. The apprentices of Batman and Catwoman, beaten like children..."

"It was humbling," Black Cat said softly. "But instead of killing us, he put us into his employment to steal from him these diamonds and crystals but never random ones. They were very specific ones that he needed."

"So he collared you up?" Garfield asked.

"Well, after the second time we tried to escape," Red X said with a grin.

"So you guys weren't just stealing willy-nilly. He was sending you to steal specific diamonds and crystals...But why?" Rocket asked suspiciously.

Black Cat frowned and said "From what he explained, These crystals and diamonds hold some sort of map to some sort of gem that he heard about. It's call the Crimson Gem of Cyttorak."

 **"...Fuck,"** The Symbiote said bluntly.

 _'That bad?'_ Garfield asked.

 **"It isn't good,"** She retorted. **"Let's just say this, that gem holds power that could face down your Superman at full power. If the Mandarin, who is already powerful, is able to get that gem...There is no telling how powerful he can become. From the memories I have of...Him...I can mentally show you the one battle he had facing against the owner of this gem."**

 _'Do it,'_ Garfield said softly.

It was then Garfield's mind was assaulted by the images of Peter Parker aka Spiderman going one on one with the Juggernaut, this behemoth of a man who was basically unstoppable. It took everything Parker had to take down Juggernaut and even then it wasn't enough.

To Garfield, seeing Spiderman getting thrashed from street to street in New York was terrifying. He shouldn't have been able to beat the Juggernaut but he somehow did by drowning Juggernaut in cement when he was at the breaking point of losing.

 **"And that was when he was at his weakest, The Juggernaut,"** The Symbiote said softly. **"At full power...I've only seen it twice with two different holders of the gem and for both times...Planets have been destroyed..."**

"Oh that's bad. We need to stop him immediately," Garfield said with a serious tone in his voice. "If he finds that gem, we might as well kiss this world goodbye."

"You aren't actually believing them, are you?" Rocket asked.

"I am...Why would they have to lie?" Garfield asked.

Rocket looked to Black Cat and said "I have my reasons," which made Black Cat frown.

"Well I'm not lying this time Raquel," Black Cat said. "This isn't a thief talking to a hero...This is you and me. It's always been you and me."

"No," Rocket said. "It was you and me. You sought out to end that."

Black Cat took a step forward to stare Rocket in the eyes and said "Look, I know I betrayed your trust and I am sorry. I didn't mean for it to ha-"

"Save it!" Rocket shouted.

"Wow...I never seen her mad before," The Symbiote said.

"If you didn't mean for it to happen, you would have stopped yourself," Rocket said sternly. "Y-You would have...Just stopped..."

Garfield could see the pain in both Black Cat and Rocket's eyes as they looked away from one another.

"I don't know what history you two have," Red X began. "But we don't have time for this Felicia...Rocket...We have a bigger issue to solve."

"I agree," Garfield said. "I've heard of them Gem and it holds terrifying powers. Powers that could take down Superman if at one hundred percent. We cannot let him gain that power..." Garfield then looked to Red X and Black Cat and said "You want to be free, I want to stop this guy. As long as you two can promise that this isn't a trap, I will help you."

 **"They are telling the truth just so you know,"** The Symbiote said softly. **"Built in Truth Radar comes in handy."**

'Good to know,' Garfield thought to himself with a smile.

"Thanks," Red X said.

"And what about you Rocket?" Black Cat asked in a soft whisper.

Rocket remained silent for a moment before she turned back to face Red X and Black Cat and said "...I'm in. But not to help you two. But to stop The Mandarin. That's the only reason."

"Thank you," Black Cat said softly.

"Welp," Garfield said with a stretch. "Now that we got that all out of the way, I'm starving."

Red X chuckled and added "Same here. Is there a good place to eat?"

"There is," Black Cat said with smile. "There is a nice little Chinese restaurant nearby. Perhaps we can eat there?"

"You guys go ahead," Rocket said softly. "I'm heading to bed. I lost my appetite." Rocket turned to Garfield and said "As for you, we need to talk later tonight."

"Yes ma'am," Garfield said with a smile.

Rocket gave him a smile before she said "We'll meet tomorrow to hash out a plan to take down Mandarin. I'll also go to the police and explain the situation so you guys don't get into trouble being here or any other time. Until then!" And with that she flew out the museum.

"Well then..." Garfield said after a moment of silence. "Let's go!"

"Wait," Black Cat exclaimed. "What do we do about the crystal?"

"Keep it for now," Garfield said.

"I'm sorry what?" Red X said.

"Keep it...Because I have a plan forming in my head and it involves that," Garfield said.

* * *

Rain: And that is the end of this chapter. So Rocket and Black Cat have some history and Garfield has a plan but what does Rocket have to speak to Garfield about? Only one way to find out!

Mario: See you next time!


	13. Chapter Twelve

Rain: Happy V-Day! (I may have dated this chapter) but I am back with a brand new chapter for A Symbiotic Bond: A Venomous Titan so sit back, relax and enjoy the show!

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

 **A Symbiotic Bond: A Venomous Titan  
Chapter Twelve**

 **Champion City - Jade Garden Chinese Resturant  
Garfield Mark Logan**

"Man...Sounds like you guys went through hell," Garfield noted as he took a bite of rice into his revealed mouth.

It had been thirty minutes since their battle at the Diamond Center and now the three costumed heroes were eating away at the chinese resturant Black Cat had recommended.

Sure, it was strange to see all three heroes eating away in the lone table in the middle of the resturant, with everyone looking at them, more Garfield than anyone, with starstruck eyes but it was what it was and Garfield was starving.

"Yeah," Red X replied once he swallowed his food. "To think I found the love of my life in captivity astounds me."

Black Cat blushed at Red X's words and said "Yeah. I can't believe I spent a good chunk of my life without him."

"It must be nice having love like that," Garfield responded, a wistful tone in his voice. "The last person I loved...Well...Didn't end well."

He was truly envious of Cat and X.

Despite the awesomeness that he is, Garfield wasn't exactly the love magnet he proclaimed himself as. He went on a few dates but a lot of the girls he had gone with were only excited about the prospect of dating a Teen Titan and nothing else.

That was until _she_ came into his life.

He didn't know how he felt about her at all after all this time. He cared for her, he trusted her and yet, he was furious at her, he hated her.

She played his emotions and nearly killed him but it still hurt. It hurt so much that since that time, he hasn't remotely gotten back into the dating game.

Sure, there are cute woman that he is interested in but he didn't want to be hurt like she had hurt him.

 **"Love...I could never understand it,"** The Symbiote said softly.

 _'I don't think I ever will either...'_ Garfield replied to her before he glanced at Red X, who put a chop stick full of rice into Black Cat's mouth, the latter blushing. 'But at least some of us are lucky to obtain it.'

"I suppose..."

Shaking his thoughts of the pleasent emotion aside, Garfield stretched out his limbs and stated "So to make sure I have this right, The Mandarin is gathering certain crystals that hold a map to this Crimson Gem of Cyttorak, that is known to hold a lot of power...And the crystal you guys tried to take tonight was one of them. Am I correct so far?"

"Very," Red X said with frown on his face.

"Good...I want you guys to deliever it to him," Garfield said, much to the shock of both thieves and the Symbiote.

 **"Excuse me? You want to give that to him?"** The Symbiote asked in alarm. **"Did you not see the memories of... _him_ fighting someone that held that power?"**

 _'I did,'_ Replied Garfield. _'But like I said, I have a plan. Trust me.'_

"Are you crazy? This is the last piece to the map," Black Cat told him. "He will have the ability to find this powerful gem."

"Trust me," Garfield said, an unseen twinkle in his eye. "X, those collars on your neck, did he build them?"

"He did," Red X said.

Garfield paused for a moment and then asked "Is there a device on it that allows him to listen in on us?"

Thankfully, X shook his head and said "I checked for any bugs but there are none."

"Good...So, you're good with technology I'm guessing due to the many gadgets on your person, is that right?" Garfield asked. With a nod from X, Garfield smirked and said "Good...Because you're going to deliever the crystal to him and in turn, that is going to lead me and Rocket to him."

Black Cat's eyes widened in realization. "You want to bug the crystal..."

"Exactly. With the way you two explained how he trapped you, we all know he is smart so if you guys just showed up with Rocket and I, he would instantly know that you two betrayed him and do something heinous in return. So...Let's say we let you have it and happen to follow you because of it being tracked."

"Solid so far," X said with a tilt of his head. "But what happens once you get there if you want to keep the act of us working with him?"

"Well, knowing every villain ever, he'll probably want you guys to fight Rocket and I, which you will do but...you two will "lose" which will allow us to fight him and when the time is right, you two will strike him down," Garfield said with a victorious grin.

"It could work," Black Cat said as she looked to Red X, who nodded in agreement, which prompted Black Cat to say "We're in but how are we going to bug the crystal?"

 **"That I can help with,"** The Symbiote told Garfield.

 _'Really? How?'_ Garfield asked.

 **"I can split a piece of myself and put it into the crystal."** The Symbiote asked.

 _'Whoa...Seriously?'_ Garfield asked in surprise.

 **"That's correct. With a piece of myself in the crystal, I can easily lead you to the location,"** Symbiote answered with a pleased tone.

 _'Man, am I lucky to have you Sym,'_ Garfield said with a grateful tone. He could feel appreciatation from the Symbiote and it made him smile. "Hand me the crystal," Garfield said as he held out his hand.

Black Cat handed him the crystal and once Garfield got the crystal in his hand, a small piece of his suit slithered into the crystal before vanishing. Garfield could feel a small pulse coming from the piece of symbiote.

'So you feel it by the pulse it sends,' Garfield noted as he stared at the crystal.

 **"That's correct. It may be a small pulse due to how close it is but the farther it gets, the stronger the pulse becomes. And before you ask, yes, you can ignore the pulse,"** The Symbiote explained.

'You're the best,' Garfield told the symbiote, once again feeling appreciation coming from the being before he gave the crystal back to Black Cat and said "And done. All too easy."

Red X's domino mask narrowed as he stated "A piece of your suit went into the crystal and vanished...What type of suit is capable of doing that?"

"A one of kind suit," Garfield said with a grin on his face, his mouth quickly becoming covered once more. "I'm going to go catch some ZzZz's. I suggest you guys do the same. We have a busy day tomorrow night."

Garfield placed some money on the table and said "To pay for our meal tonight. Catch you later." Garfield then hopped down from the chair he was sitting on and walked out of theresturant.

* * *

 **Champion City  
Garfield Mark Logan**

'Alright. So the plan is now set. All I need to do now is talk to Rocket about it,' Garfield said as he held out his right arm and shot a web at the building across from him and tugged himself up into the air before turning his right arm to the right to another building to begin web swinging.

 **"She seemed to have a strong dislike of Black Cat. I do hope that it won't cause discourse during the mission,"** The Symbiote said before she chuckled. **"The Gem, Black Cat, Mandarin...It seems the universe and my original one shares some of the same forces. I wonder what other similarities the two hold."**

Garfield landed on the building where Rocket lived in and stood up and began to walk up it as he said "It is strange but it's good in a way. It means you can explain some stuff to me I may not know about the enemy...Then again, you do that anyway."

Garfield paused.

"I really never said thank you, did I?" Garfield asked.

 **"For what? We are partners. I do not deserve thanks for that,"** The Symbiote replied softly.

"Nonesense...When I lost my powers as Beastboy, I felt lost. Abandoned...No purpose but then you came. You gave me these powers that truthfully, are a bit better than my original ones and they just keep coming. You saved my life and healed my wounds and you've been great to talk to. It's just...Thank you for choosing me of all people..."

The Symbiote was quiet for a moment, taken aback by the small speech Garfield gave before it chuckled gently and said **"You don't have to thank me. If anything, I must thank you. You accepted me when I was abandoned by my previous host. You wanted to work with me instead of against me. You helped me survive here where I would have died without you otherwise. Thank you for wanting me."**

Garfield was taken aback by the sincerity he felt from the Symbiote and then became touched by the words. While he knew that his former teammates cared for him and wanted him to be there, just hearing the words sometimes did make a load of difference.

"You don't have to thank me for that either then. Besides, I will always want you by my side," Garfield told the symbiote and while it didn't respond, he felt a brief burst of affection from the being before he continued his trek to Rocket's window.

Once he reached the window of his target, he gave two quick knocks on it. Seconds later, Rocket opened the window and said "You're here. Come in."

Once she stepped away from the window, Garfield crawled into the living room and stood beside her and said "Sorry it took so long. I was-"

"Eating with them. I know," Rocket interrupted, her tone soft yet annoyed. Rocket then shook her head and walked away from him and sat down on the couch as she told him "I overheard the plan. It's solid. The only issue is that can we really trust them to help us if we need it?"

"I believe they will," Garfield. "I have a truth radar on this suit."

"That must be handy," Rocket commented as she let out a small sigh. "It would have helped when I first met that backstabbing Cat..."

Garfield walked up to the couch and sat beside her as he said "I've been wanting to ask you what your history with her is."

Garfield then blinked and said "I-If you want to tell me that is."

Rocket snorted and replied "We're in this together, right? Why wouldn't I tell you?" Rocket then frowned and said began her story.

"I met Felicia two years ago, after I got these powers from the now retired Icon, my mentor. We hit it off right away. We had the same hobbies, loved the same food, loved the same movies and everything. It was like we were seperated at birth...But around this time, a thief known as Black Cat was robbing everyone..."

Rocket looked at her opened hands and said "I spent six months trying to capture Black Cat. She always escaped my grasp as the last possible second and it got to the point that I was obsessed with capturing her. Back then, I was trying to prove to everyone that I could be the replacement Icon needed...But I was really trying to prove that to myself."

Garfield nodded in agreement.

He knew all about that due to his own feelings about his mentor, Mento of the Doom Patrol.

"But while my obsession with Black Cat grew, Felicia and I had grown even closer," Rocket said before she suddenly blushed, which caught Garfield's attention.

"How close we talking?" Garfield asked.

"We both started...dating one another," Rocket admitted.

"Whoa...That is very serious," Garfield noted.

"Yeah. I've only dated one guy before and I'm into trying new things and...We both felt the same way so we gave it a shot and for that time...It was great," Rocket said, her voice taking on a wistful tone before she shook her head and frowned.

"It was so great, I foolishly told her that I was Rocket so while she hugs and kisses and encourages me as Felicia Hardy, she taunts and fights and steals as Black Cat..." Rocket paused to to take a deep breath.

"But the end of everything came was one year ago tomorrow...We were in the middle of fierce battle, with her taunting me over and over about how she was going to win and with each word she said, I was growing furious. Not only because of her words but because she was quicker than I wasbut I finally landed a punch on her stupid flexable body. At the time, she wore a mechanical mask that disguised her voice. When my punch shattered it and she spoke...I instantly knew."

"I'm so sorry..." Garfield said.

"I cared about her. I trusted her and she betrayed me...She used the fact that she was my friend against me as Black Cat. I was hurt...And I guess after seeing her after all this time, I still feel that hurt."

"Do you still care about her?" Garfield asked her.

Rocket paused, her mouth opened to respond but then she looked down and replied "I don't know. I miss what we had but I hate her for tossing that away...for betraying me..."

"I know how you feel," Garfield told her after a few minutes of silence.

"Do you?" Rocket questioned, slightly skeptical.

Garfield nodded in understanding and replied "I do. A year back, met girl I was crazy about. We liked the same things, found humor in same things and grew to care about one another...But turns out she was a spy for a very powerful enemy for me and my group."

Garfield took a deep breath and said "One night, she took me out on a date. Her favorite diner and a amusement park. We had a blast but little did I know, she gave our fierce enemy the password to our base. While I was having fun, my teamates were fighting for their lives against swarms of robots. They survived but they destroyed our base."

"How did you find out about her?" Rocket prodded softly.

"During the date, her master attacked us on the Ferris wheel. He revealed it then. I didn't want to believe him but when I asked her in the house of mirrors, I admittedly didn't take it well. I felt hurt and betrayed...Then I left. A few months later, she came back and one by one, she took us all down, making sure to say some heinous, mind shattering shit before she did...And she nearly killed us all."

"Whoa...How did it all end?"

"She had a change of heart," Garfield said. "I managed to change her heart to betray her master. In the end, she died saving all of our lives. While the others and I forgave her, I never forgot what she did..."

"It makes trusting people harder," Rocket said in understanding. "Not just a friendship, but relationship as well."

"Yeah..." Rocket murmured.

Rocket then turned to Garfield and said "You're the first person I ever told that to. Not even Icon knows about any of that." Rocket then gave him a warm smile and added "I guess somewhere from our talks and partnership, I came to trust you."

"Likewise," Garfield replied.

Rocket leaned forward suddenly and placed a small kiss on Garfield's cheek, which made him freeze in surprise, a small blush going across his hidden face. "Thanks for listening to me," Rocket said before leaned her head on his shoulder.

Garfield looked down at her and smiled, his mouth becoming visible so she could see it. "Anytime," he responded sweetly, his head resting against hers.

* * *

Rain: And that is where I will end the chapter. So this chapter was another bonding moment between Rocket and Garfield. Now, this chapter is a bit of a fork in the road because some people want to see Rocket be added into the BB/Rae/Jinx thing I have going so if you guys want her to be in it, I have no issues with that but the thing with Black Cat would be a good out if you guys don't want it to go that way with her and BB so I'll leave it up to you. The next chapter is going to be very action heavy so until then...

Mario: See you next time!


	14. Chapter Thirteen

*Garfield and Kimberly cuddled up watching Teen Titans on TV*

Kimberly: Wow, this Mad Mod is really strange. Did you guys really battle him?

Garfield: Yeah…It was very annoying. Though I don't remember the song playing…

Ron-Pool: *Walks through the FF Universe doors, panting heavily after battle with Liu Kang* Aww…Who knew our Venom and Pink Ranger were cuddling.

Garfield: What? Two friends can't cuddle at all?

Kimberly: I mean Victoria from Life is Strange: Edge of Time is currently on a date with Naruto from Reaper's Blood: Final Mix and that is, in Chloe's words, hella strange.

Ron-Pool: True. *mumbles* Man, how did that pairing come to be? *out loud* anyways, Garfield, it's your turn!

Garfield: Oh yeah! Speaking of my Fanfic, I wasn't aware that so many people liked Raquel. Though can I really handle three women? Isn't that like asking for trouble? And here I thought people liked me.

Kimberly: They do. It's just they want to see you happy is all but I wonder if you'll go for it. But if you do, she seems like a great catch. Zordon would love to make her a ranger.

Garfield: She is pretty cool. Speaking of which, where are the other rangers?

Kimberly: Zack is hanging out with the Naruto from Forged In Hellfire: Lost Soul Reborn. Billy is in the Mass Effect: Sins of the Future A/N with the Shepard twins. Jason is keeping watch on the door on his hand and last I knew, Trini was in the Son Gohan: Champion of Earth A/N with Goha-*Communicator chimes* Kimberly here.

Trini: *Over Communicator* Kimberly! Jason said for me to gather the rangers. Apparently, there are some mysterious rangers sitting in our A/Ns so we gotta jet.

Kimberly: That stinks. *Looks to Garfield* will you be here when I get back?

Garfield: Of course. Go do what you have to do.

*Kimberly smiles before she rushes out the door*

Ron-Pool: So…You and Kimberly huh? Man, I wonder what other crazy crossover pairings will come forth.

Garfield: Speaking of crossover…*points to Fanfic door*

Max: *walks out of the fanfiction Universe door* Wowsers…Where am I? How did I get to this place? Ohhh! Is that Teen Titans? Ohhh! That's the Mad Mod episode! I love that episode!

Ron-Pool:…Start the chapter already!

* * *

 **A Symbiotic Bond: A Venomous Titan**  
 **Chapter Thirteen**

 **Champion City – Raquel's Apartment**  
 **Raquel "Rocket" Ervin**

It was the middle of the night when Raquel found herself waking up from her slumber.

Icon had drilled it into her head long ago that she should always wake up early to enjoy the full day but this was far too early.

She turned her head to the clock beneath the TV which read "01:25am" on it and groaned.

She had only been sleeping for three hours.

Groaning, she turned her head and rested it back on the fairly comfortable spot and let out a sigh. It was then she felt it rise and fall.

She leaned up from the spot and saw a black t-shirt beneath her. Confused, she looked up and blushed when she realized what she was actually sleeping on.

She was sleeping on the chest of the hero she invited in just three hours ago.

But before she had fallen asleep, she remembered that he was wearing his suit so where did it go?

She looked down at her body and realized that she while she had her leg and arm draped around him, she was still in the same clothes she was in last night so she knew nothing heinous went down but where did it go?

Did he have some special suit that appeared and disappeared when he requested it ala Power Rangers?

She didn't know for sure but that added to the mystery. It was so weird how he appeared. One day, she was the only hero, the next, he was taking their city by storm, saving it several times over before the two became a team.

But in all the time they knew each other, she had never had the pleasure of seeing his face but as she did, she felt her face heat up.

He had a certain boyish look, with his forest green hair the fell over his eyes, his slight square shaped face with a hint of freckles on his cheeks with a was a tiny scar on the left side his jaw, which added to his attractiveness.

'It's a damn shame he hides this face behind a mask,' Raquel thought to herself with a small chuckle but then she was struck by a hint of familiarity.

She remembered seeing this face somewhere before but where?

Raquel didn't have time to dwell on it because he leaned up slightly on the couch with a tiny yawn and then opened his eyes, revealing his bright emerald green irises which nearly took her breath away.

They were radiant!

He looked at her with confusion before clarity appeared in his eyes and murmured "I must have fallen asleep after our talk last night…Sorry about that. Long day."

Raquel felt her face heat up slightly at the slight huskiness of his voice. "I-It's no…" She cleared her throat. "It's no problem," Raquel replied.

The two let out an awkward chuckle, both of them still lying down on the couch facing each other. "I-I'm starving. I should get up and grab us some breakfast," Raquel said before she sighed out "But I'm too comfortable to move."

The hero laughed softly and laid back down on the couch and replied "Ditto. Maybe we should sleep until morning time?"

"Nah…Once I'm up, I'm up," Raquel replied before she leaned up from off of him and said "Any special requests?"

He paused for a moment before he replied "Chocolate Chip Pancakes?"

Raquel grinned at him and said jokingly "This early? Hehe, lucky for you I'm in the mood of pancakes." Raquel then rose to her feet and stretched out her limbs.

She then made her way to the kitchen as she asked "So Spidey, how does your suit work?"

"My suit?" she heard him reply questioningly as she stepped into the kitchen and bent down to where her pots and pans were located.

"Yeah," Raquel replied as she pulled out her large pan and began to mix the pancakes batter then looked into her cabinet and only saw white chocolate chips in there. "I don't have any regular chocolate chips left. White chocolate chips okay?"

"That sounds delicious," he replied.

She poured the chips into the batter before mixing it again and started to pour it into the pan. "Like I was saying, the reason I asked was because your suit vanished and I remember you wearing it last night so I was curious."

"Oh…" he replied softly.

"Oh? Good answer," Raquel said jokingly.

"Sorry it's just I wasn't expecting my suit to actually disappear through the night," he replied, his voice coming closer to her ears, letting her know he was closer to the kitchen now.

"I hope that me seeing your face isn't a problem," Raquel said as she turned to face the hero, who was now at the entrance to the kitchen.

"I trust you," he replied genuinely. "Besides, who is going to know who I am without my suit? I'm practically a nobody in this city."

Raquel nodded in agreement and said "It's funny though, it's like I've seen your face before…"

"I mean…You did rescue me from that pit when I first showed up in this city," he replied, which made Raquel blink in surprise.

That's right…She remembered saving someone that looked just like him due to some large crater slamming into the Champion City Park.

"Wow, I didn't know that was you," Raquel said as she turned back to the food, flipping it over. "I guess that means we're square over the Oblivion incident."

He stayed quiet for a moment, as if he was deep in thought then he said "Hey Raquel…I still owe you one for talking to me after said incident…You have no idea how much that meant to me."

"You needed to hear it. Icon gave me the same advice when I killed my first villain..." she admitted.

"So you went through the same thing?" he asked her.

Raquel nodded and said "His name was "The Spot" and I know the name is terrible. I couldn't stop laughing when he first said it," Raquel said, seeing the amused look on his face.

"Basically, The Spot could instantly move himself or any part of his body from one area to another over an unlimited distance and he was a serial killer. Icon and I had to hunt him down for a year and when we did, he was damn near unbeatable. Only reason we managed to do to me."

Raquel stopped for a moment and let out a small sigh. "My belt, the Inertia Winder, allows me to absorb, store, and redirect any kinetic energy used against me. With this belt, it allows me to have super strength, force field and allows me to use powerful energy blasts from my hands but…There was an ability that I hadn't. If I store up enough kinetic energy, I can turn the energy around me into a powerful explosion."

"Long story short, he landed so many blows against me using those stupid portals that the energy around me was massive. Finally, it reached critical mass and I couldn't control the energy any long so I released it…The entire area we were battling the Spot in was gone…Leaving a huge crater in the desert we were fighting in. There was nothing left of The Spot…It took Icon six months to recover from the damage and I was left powerless for the better part of the year…"

Raquel removed the freshly made pancake from the pan and poured in another as she said "I remember feeling so guilty over taking his life that I was going to hang up my belt but Icon told me the same thing I told you…"

"He sounds like a very good man," he told her.

"He's like father to me. More so than my real one," Raquel replied softly. "Maybe someday I'll tell you how we met."

She then flipped the pancake and said "So since I've seen you mask-less Spidey, what is your name?"

"Garfield," he replied before he added "Yeah, like the cat but I hate lasagna."

"You haven't tried mine yet," Raquel teased. "Maybe when we get this Mandarin business handled, I can cook it for you. Maybe make a night."

Garfield grinned at this and asked "Are you asking for me to stay the night? Official I mean?"

"Why not? You saved my life and I've helped you out quite a bit. Plus I like you Garfield," Raquel replied as she finished the pancake and placed it on a plate and held it towards him. "So what do you say?"

"Just tell me when and I'll come swinging," Garfield replied as he took the plate from her with a smile.

Just then, the pair got a knock on the door. Raquel exchanged a look with Garfield before she walked to the door and when she opened it, she was face to face with a teenager female with flowing platinum white hair with sparkling blue eyes wearing a white tank top and a black skirt.

While the teenage male beside her had icy blue eyes with short black hair with white bangs wearing a black shirt with a large red "X" within a bat insignia with brown leather jacket above it and black jeans was at her door, both of them wearing collars around their necks.

While it didn't take a genius to know who these two were, the shock of seeing them, especially her made her heart stop. "Raq…Rocket…Hi…" Felicia said with a sheepish smile.

* * *

Kimberly: *falls back on the couch* I'm back. Did I miss anything?

Garfield: *points to Max* A new arrival

Max: Wowsers. Tons of crossovers

Ron-Pool: Yep. Now if you just follow me and I can show to my world.

Kimberly:...I meant with Rocket.

Garfield: Things was going well. More fluff than a action filled thing until those two showed up. It's fine I'm sure. But who knows what's going to happen. Welp, I guess we want until the new chapter

Kimberly: Yeah. Until then...Can we cuddle some more?

Garfield: *smiles* Hehehehehe


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Garfield: *Hanging upside down, munching on a cookie* Man, I have a bad feeling about this chapter.

Kimberly: Same here. The last chapter felt like the calm before the storm. Not just for you either.

Garfield: Yeah...Hopefully things will be okay but I doubt it. I just hope the Titans are ok…

Kimberly: It'll be alright Gar. I know it will

Garfield: *smiles* Thanks…Well, let's start the show!

* * *

 **A Symbiotic Bond: A Venomous Titan**  
 **Chapter Fourteen**

 **Champion City – Raquel's Apartment**  
 **Felicia "Black Cat" Hardy**

"Raq…Rocket…Hi…" Felicia said with a sheepish smile.

"Black Cat…" Raquel replied with a cold tone, which caused Felicia to inwardly sigh, before she looked to the male and said "Since you are with her, I'm going to assume that you are Red X, right?"

"Yeah but just call me Jason. Jason Todd," Jason replied with a wave.

Raquel quickly pulled the two into her apartment as she asked "What are you two doing here this early?"

"Well…This was the only place I could think of. It's raining out there and our normal hideout was rained out," Felicia explained softly. "I know we have our past but we really need a place to stay until we have this mess all sorted."

Raquel stared at her for what seemed like an eternity before she said "Alright, you two can stay but please, no sex. You know how thin these walls are."

"Thanks Rocket," Felicia said happily but that happiness was squashed when Raquel gave her a sad frown.

"Don't thank me yet. I'm still pissed at you. I just can't leave anyone helpless. It's the hero in me," Raquel responded as she walked away from the pair. "I was making some pancakes. Since I have extra guests, I suppose I'll make you two some as well."

"Whoa, seriously?" Jason asked but Felicia elbowed his side with a frown, which made him groan slightly and hunch over.

"No need for that at all," Felicia said. "I can make ours. We've already put you out enough."

"Nonsense, I made some for Garfield, I can make it for you guys too. You'll just owe me one," Raquel replied as she walked back in to the kitchen.

"I-If you're sure," Felicia said hesitantly as she took a seat on the table beside Garfield, who gave her a thumbs up.

Jason sat on the other side of Felicia and gave a nod to Garfield and said "Good to see you again,"

Garfield nodded in reply and said "And under better circumstances this time to boot."

"Yeah…It's so weird to be here with you after our battles," Jason replied, which made Felicia curious.

She heard the hero mention that her boyfriend had saved his life a long time ago but she wondered how deep their history went.

"These pancakes are delicious," Jason groaned out with his eyes closed, his face melted in pleasure.

"I know, Rocket used to make them for me all the time," Felicia said softly.

Felicia still didn't tell her boyfriend about her past relationship with Raquel.

Not due to any guilt about it, but more due to the fact of how it ended between them. She felt so horrible to lose a friend like her.

She hadn't meant to fall for the hero in the first place and when she caught those feelings, she should have just disappeared out of Raquel's life to save her from the future heartache but Felicia is woman enough to admit that she was selfish.

She wanted to have her cake and eat it too.

But despite how everything went down, Felicia did miss Raquel deeply and missed their friendship and while she loved Jason dearly and would never betray him, she still wanted Raquel back as her best friend.

 _'But I doubt that will ever happen…She can hardly even look at me,'_ Felicia thought sadly but it was fair. She had hurt Raquel so much.

Felicia wouldn't forgive anyone if they had done what she did to Raquel so she didn't expect forgiveness…But a part of her wished that Raquel would say that she missed her and wanted their friendship back…

Raquel came out a few minutes later with two more stacks of pancakes for the pair and sat them in front of the two and said "Bon appetite."

"Wow, these smell delicious. Did you put cinnamon in these?" Felicia heard Jason ask Raquel, who grinned at the question.

"I did. If you taste it, you'll also taste some vanilla as well," Raquel replied.

"Wow, Felicia and I haven't eaten this good in forever," Jason admitted. "No offense to the Chinese joint we ate at Spider, but their food was…meh."

"I agree on that," the spider-themed hero replied with a raised cup.

Felicia remained silent as she ate the fluffy pancakes, her eyes often glancing at Raquel's face, which was currently showing a bright smile as she spoke to both Jason and the Spider-like hero before Raquel's brown eyes happened to look at her and Felicia could feel her heart snap in two when she noticed the smile fade a bit.

What will it take for Raquel to forgive her?

Once the pancakes were eaten, Raquel stood up and said "Come on Gar, I'll show you to the guest room. Black Cat, you know where the other guest room is so help yourself."

Felicia frowned.

She hadn't once called her "Felicia" during this entire time.

 _'Possibly to keep her distance from me…'_ Felicia thought to herself before she said "Right, thanks again Rocket."

Raquel nodded before she motioned for "Gar" as Raquel called him, to follow her down the hall. "Well...Let me show you to our room," Felicia told her boyfriend, who nodded at her with narrowed eyes.

Felicia led Jason into the hallway where Raquel and Gar had gone down but instead of turning to the door on the right side of the hallway, Felicia turned to the left and the two entered the room.

The room wasn't anything special.

There was a king sized bed in the corner of the room with a window beside the bed and a television that sat on the other side of the room opposite of the bed. Felicia sat down on the bed and said "I am so exhausted."

"Same here, I'm glad to be in an actual bed instead of the pile of cardboard we had in our old hideout," Jason replied as he sat beside her.

Felicia shuddered.

While their previous hideout wasn't bad, the bed was not even remotely comfortable and it was too small to fit them both on it.

"Well let's take advantage and get some sleep before the mission tomorrow," Jason said with a grin.

Felicia didn't respond right away.

The mission.

"Do you…You think everything will go well tomorrow?" Felicia asked.

"I do," Jason responded instantly. "Anything is better than being under the control of a madman…"

Felicia leaned her head against his shoulder and turned to give it a small kiss, which made Jason smile as well. "You don't have to now but hopefully at some point, I would like to know about your history with Rocket," Jason told her.

Felicia nodded.

She was nervous in telling him but the one thing she loved about him was that he didn't force her to tell him anything. He wanted her to decide when it was time for her to reveal her past and in turn, she did the same.

"And I will tell you…Hopefully when we are long gone from this place…" Felicia replied softly. "Come on, let's get some sleep…"

* * *

 **Champion City – Raquel's Apartment  
Garfield Mark Logan**

A few hours had passed since Felicia and Jason had come to the place and everyone was sound asleep.

Garfield was snuggled deep into the pea green covers, looking more at peace than he had ever since he lost his powers but then he was jolted awake by his spider-sense going off. **"Something is very wrong,"** The Symbiote said as Garfield looked around, his suit immediately forming around his body.

Seconds later, a black slim, humanoid body shaped robot with a tiger-motif shaped head with a glowing white orb in the shape of a ring on their chests crashed through the ceiling and landed on the bed in front of him.

Garfield flipped up to his feet and punched the first robot in the face but it immediately grabbed Garfield's neck and threw him through the wall on the right, which sent Garfield out into the night sky.

Garfield whipped out his right arm and shot a web from his wrist towards the building and was about to pull himself back to the building but the robot shot out from the hole and collided into Garfield hard, knocking the breath out of the teen.

The robot grabbed Garfield by the head and spun his body and threw Garfield downward towards the streets but Garfield was able to recover and shot a web out before he swung to a building and landed on it, his eyes narrowing angrily.

It was then he noticed that several more robots shot into the building.

Damn it, how could this have happened?

Garfield back-flipped to avoid the body of the robot from slamming into him before he shot a web towards Raquel's place and swung to it as quickly as possible. He landed on the side of the building and ran up on it until he reached the room he was staying in…Only to feel his spider-sense go off.

He quickly rolled to the left to avoid a large beam of energy which shot out from within the building. He landed on one knee just to continue to move as more beams of energy shot out until he was on the edge of the building where he was tackled into the air by the first robot he had engaged in combat in.

The two flew into the air, Garfield's fist repeatedly colliding against the head of the machine before he noticed something in its eyes.

They were beginning to glow.

It was then his spider sense began to tingling wildly.

 **"He's going to blow up!"** The Symbiote shouted.

Wildly, Garfield began to punch, claw and bludgeon his way out from the machine's arms, all while the machine continue to glow from a dull black to a bright white, and barely managed to achieve his release just as the machine exploded, sending Garfield plummeting down from the air.

Garfield turned his body and tried to catch himself by grabbing on the top of a skyscraper but his lost his grip and rolled down the building before he bounced off of the edge of the roof into an alleyway, where his body bounced back and forth until he landed on the ground hard.

For a moment, Garfield's body remained on the ground, unmoving, the sounds of police sirens rapidly moving vehicles being heard coming from the street ahead before he managed to lean up off the ground with a ground.

"My aching everything…" Garfield hissed out as he climbed onto his feet and walked out of the alleyway.

 **"You're lucky I was able to absorb a lot of that fall but even then, It'll take me some time to get you back to full health,"** The Symbiote said but Garfield shook his head.

"I don't think we'll get that time yet…Raquel's building was being attacked by those things…We need to go help them as quickly as we can."

The Symbiote was silent before he heard a chuckle within his mind. **"Heroes…Always doing the right thing. Well then, I'll keep healing the best I can. Let's get moving."**

* * *

 **Champion City – Raquel's Apartment**  
 **Two Thieves and A Hero**

"This is fine fucking pickle we're in!" Rocket shouted as Red X, fully suited, sliced through the head of the first robot he had engaged in combat in before he launched three X-Shurkien at the remaining three robots, which exploded on impact.

Everything was going good.

He and Felicia was sleeping in a warm bed one moment and then next thing they knew, they were being attacked.

The pair managed to change into their thief counterparts and fought them off, with Rocket following suit seconds later.

"These are the Mandarin's robots!" Black Cat shouted as she cracked her steel whip at the head of her opponent, which sliced through the head before she twisted her body and clawed down the middle of the face of another.

"But how could this be possible?! How could he have known you two were here, let alone where I live?!" Rocket shouted as she grabbed the head of another robot, spun her body and launched it out of the window beside her.

"I don't know," Red X replied as he twisted his body to avoid a tackle from a machine before he spun his X-Blade and pierced another in its chest and swung it upwards, slicing the robot in half from hip to head.

As Black Cat leapt up and wrapped her legs around the head of a robot and whipped her body backwards sharply, delivering a hurricanrana to the machine before rammed her head through it, Red X turned to look at her and that was when he noticed the collar around her neck.

Realization filled his chest as he said "The collars…"

Rocket turned her head to glance at Red X and replied "The what?"

"The collars! He must have somehow been able to track us!" Red X replied before he ducked the swing of a robot arm before he wrapped his arms around the outstretched limb, twisted his body and slammed it to the ground before he pierced its head with his X-Blade.

"That's just fucking perfect then," Rocket replied as she absorbed several hits from the three robots around her and expanded her kinetic energy, which launched the three machines into the air and onto the ground, shutting them down.

Seconds later, several more robots came crashing through the top of the apartment building and Red X looked up with a scowl beneath his helmet.

"We need to get out of here before we get overrun," Red X said.

"It won't make a difference where we go because of the collars," Black Cat replied.

* * *

 **Champion City – Raquel's Apartment**  
 **Garfield Mark Logan**

It was then that Garfield swung through the ceiling window with the remains of the three robots around him and slammed into the ground hard. "Ow…That landing sucked."

"Spider, Thank god you're here," Rocket said as she helped him up to his feet. "Are you alright?"

"No but I will be fine soon," Garfield groaned out. "I encountered three more of those things on my way back here after nearly being blown up by one. Speaking of which, we need to get out of here before that occurs."

"These things explode?" Black Cat asked, alarmed.

"Yeah. So we need to move now," Garfield replied.

"But that won't make any difference because of the collars. The Mandarin tracked us down with it," Black Cat said with a frown. "We'll continue to be hunted down until he manages to kill us."

Garfield narrowed his eyes as he said "Then let's pull them off then."

"You can't!" Black Cat replied. "They are set to explode if they are removed."

"What?!" Garfield and Rocket exclaimed in shock. "Why didn't you guys mention that before?!"

"I thought that went without saying honestly," Black Cat replied.

"Went without…Oh my god," Rocket said with a frown. "At least that hasn't changed. You being a massive airhead."

"Well I didn't think this would happen. Otherwise, I would have told you guys!" Black Cat replied.

 **"I think I have a way to get the collars off without them exploding,"** The Symbiote said.

 _'You are a life saver! What needs to be-'_ Garfield paused when he noticed the eyes of the defeated robots begin to glow ominously. "Guys…We need to get out of here like right now…" Garfield said softly.

"Why?" Rocket said as she turned to him curiously.

"Remember how I said I was nearly blown up by one of these things? Well…These are about to blow up," Garfield replied. "We need to get out of here."

"But the tenants of the building. They are all in danger," Red X said.

Rocket shook her head and said "The minute this building was attacked, I rang the alarm for evacuation…Everyone has safely left the building."

"But how could you know that?" Red X asked.

Rocket motioned to the wall, which was a map of the building, where they could see a purple dot moving out of the building, joined by many other purple dots. "Champion City is very good at evacuating when things are attacked."

The remains of the machines begin to glow brighter around the four, which prompted Garfield to shout "Guys! Not the time! We need to get out of here!"

With a nod, Rocket flew out the building with Red X and Black Cat swinging out as well, just as the robots exploded, destroying the top three floors of the building. Rocket floated in the air as Garfield hung around her shoulder.

"Well…That's the third time I've seen my home explode like that," Rocket murmured softly.

"At least everyone got out alright…" Garfield replied. "Come on, I still have my hotel room, we can convene there."

"But what about the thieves and the collars?" Rocket asked.

"I think I have an idea on that…" Garfield replied.

 _'Man…I hope the Titans are having a better time than I am right now…'_

* * *

 **Jump City – Titan's Tower**  
 ** _Bolivar Trask_**

Standing in the destroyed Titan Tower living room was a middle aged fair-skinned man in a chestnut brown suit, his gelled back brown hair with grey streaks on the sides stood in the destroyed living room of Titan Towers, in his hands were a long elongated scepter with a glowing yellow stone between the two blades at the end of the gold colored scepter.

Behind him, the Teen Titans laid defeated, unconscious. He had to admit, they put up a very good fight but unfortunately, they weren't tough enough to defeat him and his men.

The man looked at the scepter in his arms and chuckled.

Perhaps there would be another use for them…

Behind him, a man of with long blond hair that was tied in a ponytail, long blond sideburns, crimson red eyes with fangs on his face wearing a swat uniform asked "So Trask, we managed to take them down…What's next?"

"We go to Japan to find the mutants," The Man, Bolivar Trask, replied. "Once we do, we crush them beneath our heel."

"And what of the Titans?" The man asked.

The man tapped the scepter on his shoulder and replied "Leave them to me Creed. They are essential to our plan. Until then, take them to the ship outside." Creed nodded and summoned two masked men to carry the Titans out of the room, leaving the man alone.

"Soon…My plan will be realized and nothing will stand in the way…" The man uttered as he glanced at the television but instead of the exact replica of the man, another man stood in his place.

The man looking back at him had a pale complexion with long smooth, yet unruly black hair with emerald green eyes, his leather jacket, shirt and pants holding an intricate mix of gold, black and green.

But the most damning was the golden horn crown on his head. The imagelet a mischievous smirk appear on his face as his green eyes twinkled before a low chuckle left his lips. "Soon…The stones will be mine and nothing will get in my way…"

* * *

Garfield: *narrows eyes* So he was the reason the Titans were in Japan in **_Unstoppable with a Mouth Re-Pooled_**. What is his plan though? So many questions, not enough answers…

Kimberly: You'll find out soon I'm sure.

Garfield: Yeah…But I wonder what will happen now…I guess we'll find out next time…*Crosses arms and walks off in thought*

Kimberly: *frowns in concern*


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Garfield: *Pacing*

Kimberly: You've been pacing for sometime…Still worried about the Titans?

Garfield: About everything really. Ron is still unconscious. The Titans are in Japan. My group and I are being attacked by the Mandarin's robots. Just a lot of things going on.

Kimberly: Hellfire Naruto is going through a lot too but it'll be ok. It all work out.

Garfield: I hope so…

Kimberly: Now let's begin the story!

* * *

 **A Symbiotic Bond: A Venomous Titan**  
 **Chapter Fifteen**

 **Champion City – Underground Base  
Team Rocket**

"You sure this place is safe Rocket?" Garfield asked as Rocket helped him onto a dust covered chair, where he lurched forward in pain, his mask melting off of his face as he gasped for air.

After their battle in Rocket's building, Rocket led the group to the underground base that her former leader, Icon, used to hide from the world.

It was outlined with lead so that no hero or villain could find the place with super vision or traces which worked perfectly for the foursome. "Alright Spider, do you work," Rocket said to him. Garfield nodded and motioned for Black Cat and Red X to come closer and once they did, he placed a hand on their collars.

 _'Alright Sym, do your thing,'_ Garfield told the symbiote.

Garfield watched as the black ooze from his suit slipped into their collars and after a few moments, the collars separated and fell to the ground in halves. "Holy shit, you actually did it," Black Cat said to him happily.

"Yeah, I'm pretty good at what I do," Garfield said with a chuckle while inwardly thinking _'It's a pain having to use your achievements as my own.'_

 **"We are partners. They are OUR achievements,"** The symbiote replied, which made Garfield chuckle faintly.

Red X knelt down and grabbed the broken collars and said "We can do something with these. Hey Rocket, is there a building table nearby?"

"Yeah, it's on the left of you," Rocket replied as she motioned to the dust covered table.

Red X grabbed the halves and walked to the table as he said "So seeing the Mandarin in action, we both know that he has to have the rings on him. If I can configure this to take the rings from him, it'll make things so much easier."

"Do you know what the rings do?" Garfield asked.

Red X frowned beneath his helmet and said "Yeah…We both have experienced all but one of them…The first ring is the "Zero" Ring. The ring emits waves of cold which can be used to stun an opponent or use the moisture in the air in the path of its blast to turn to ice, and can lower an object's temperature to nearly absolute zero. We saw him use this ring on some guy named "Multiple Man"."

"The second ring is "The Liar"," Black Cat said. "The ring puts people under his mental control and to transmit orders to them mentally as well as create illusions. Before he created the collars, he had this done on us…The third one is called "Lightning". The ring emits electricity in amounts and intensities mentally determined by the wearer."

"So Sith Lightning," Garfield summed up.

"Basically. He killed several people with this ring," Red X said as he continued to work.

 _'Hey Sym…Can you read minds by any chance?'_ Garfield asked the symbiote.

 **"I know what you're thinking but no, they aren't under control. I've seen that ring in action and I can tell you that they are themselves,"** the Symbiote responded.

 _'How can you tell?'_ Garfield asked.

 **"Their eyes. This entire time, they have been clear and open. When controlled by the Mandarin, their eyes are duller…more empty. It's very hard to not notice the difference,"** The Symbiote replied.

"The fourth ring is "Incandescence"," Red X continued. "The ring emits infrared radiation or heat at intensities mentally determined by the wearer. Usually the heat produces flame through incandescing the molecules in the air in the path of the blast. The heat beam can be used to trigger chemical explosions."

"The fourth ring is "Daimonic". This one essentially controls gravity," Black Cat summed up with a frown. "It's how he captured us. The fifth ring is "Nightbringer". It can create an area of absolute blackness that seems to absorb all light used within it."

"We saw him make someone insane by using that one," Red X said as he lifted up the collars and said "The next ring is "Spin". It causes the air to move about at high speed in a vortex. The vortex can be used as an offensive weapon, as a means of levitating objects, or as a means of propelling the ring's wearer through the air. Also used against us."

"So essentially, he's used them all on you except like two of them?" Rocket asked.

"Well, four of them," Red X said. "The next one is "Influence" that stupid ring can project various forms of energy, most frequently that of fast neutrons with great concussive force. The ring has also been used to project intense sonic vibrations and to create magnetic waves to attract or repel objects. The ring may be capable of emitting other forms of energy. It kind of reminds me of your abilities, Rocket."

"That's not good at all," Garfield said.

"And the last one is "Remaker" and I can sum it like this. Think Full Metal Alchemist," Black Cat said.

"Awww fuck man," Garfield groaned out. "So he's seen the Truth?"

"Pretty much," Black Cat replied. "And transmute anything and unlike Edward Elric, he's a total asshole about it."

"So in short, that is nine super overpowered rings and there is one more that you don't know about?" Garfield asked.

"Yeah…I'm a little terrified at the power of the last ring," Red X said softly as he sat down his tool and said "However, with this, we'll hopefully never find out." Red X then turned to look to the group and held out the collars, which was now made as handcuffs.

"So first thing first, I got rid of the tracking devices in the collars as well as any listening devices, luckily there were none, and configured it to explode when completely cuffed. If we can get these around his wrists, It's game over for him," Red X said.

"And if that fails?" Rocket asked him.

Garfield stayed silent for a moment before he said "Then he dies. There is no way around it."

"Kill him?" Black Cat asked. "Don't you think that's a little extreme?"

"Is it?" Garfield asked. "I fought a guy a while back that was seemingly invincible. He nearly killed Rocket and I. The Mandarin holds ten rings that can kill us. He is still powerful to be left alive…"

"But to kill him…" Black Cat murmured. "It just seems cruel…"

"Sometimes you have to sit aside your morals to save lives," Garfield said. "Because he will stop at nothing to get what he wants and if we don't handle him now, then there would be no stopping him."

"He's right Felicia," Red X said. "It's the only way if this fails. Hell, even if this succeeds, there is no chance he'll survive anyways. Either way, this will be his final fight."

Black Cat nodded but Garfield noticed her fear, which he said "I know you don't want that on your conscious. If it comes down to it, I will spare you from that."

He then looked to Red X and Rocket and said "I'll spare you all from that…" Garfield noted the frown on Rocket's face and knew she was going to say something about it so with a sneaky glint in his eye, he asked her "Do we have a way to get to the Mandarin?"

Rocket narrowed her eyes at him before she replied "Back when this was my command base with Icon, we had a ship that can take us. It's still here through that door." Rocket then pointed to the door to her right, which was shut.

"Alright. Cat and I will check it out and make sure it still works," Red X said.

"You think you can pilot it?" Rocket questioned.

"Don't doubt my tech skills," Red X replied with a grin before he and Black Cat nodded and quickly left the room, leaving Rocket and Garfield stayed behind.

"Gar…I know you just put down the gauntlet but are you really able to do it?" Rocket asked him. "You heard the power of his rings. I doubt he'd let us get close enough to put the cuffs on, let alone kill him."

"I know but I have a plan. While we fight to get the cuffs on him, I will be trying to kill him. So either way, we'll be each other's distraction. I hate that I have to resort to this but we can't fully relay on the cuffs and I'm willing to put more blood on my hands to make sure no one else dies by his own hands…" Garfield replied before softly adding "Even if that means being unable to look at myself again…"

"I won't let you shoulder that burden alone Gar," Rocket told him as she walked to him. "If it comes to that, then we'll share that blood."

"Raquel…" Garfield said as he looked to her, a conflicted expression on his face but that melted away as her hand touched his face.

"We'll do it together Gar…" Rocket murmured softly. "I won't let you carry another death on your shoulders alone."

"But why? Why subject yourself to that type of guilt?" Garfield asked her.

"I have a really soft spot for green eyed boys," she said with a small grin, which made Garfield chuckle a bit, his eyes locking onto her chocolate ones.

"One of my weaknesses I'm afraid. Makes me do anything for them…" Rocket drifted off as the two stared into each other's eyes before their heads began to draw closer, their eyelids lowering until their lips met in a gentle kiss.

And right at that moment, Red X and Black cat peeked their head in and asked "Are you guys coming or what?"

The two broke their apart, their faces heating up briefly before they looked to the pair, who suddenly felt extremely embarrassed for interrupting. "Sorry about that," Red X said before the two left the room.

The two stared at the entrance for a few moments before Red X peeked back in and said "Wait, we need to go!"

"We're coming," Garfield said as his mask reappeared around his head but not before he shared a smile with Rocket, who blushed lightly but smiled in return. Once Rocket and Garfield joined the thieves in front of Icon's ship.

"The Iconic Star," Rocket said with a grin on her face as she opened her arms wide to the ship. The ship was Platinum colored with a gold trim and was one-hundred and thirty-five feet with four large cylinder engines at the end of it where as it led to the front of the ship, it became narrow with a large black window the covered the cockpit seats.

"This long beast has the state-of-the-art propulsion system with four Unsen engines powered by four independent Newton fusion reactors. It also sports five guns. Two on its dorsal surface and one underneath its ventral body. With two more located on the forward port and starboard side," Rocket explained with a grin.

"This bad boy has a spacious interior, with a galley, hold, berthing, several passageways and a bridge. Its primary area of operations is the bridge/cockpit. A spacious area that houses a mobile captain and crew seat that rises and lowers from the ground during specific situations in combat. All and all, a badass ship," Rocket finished with a grin.

Red X whistled and said "It's beautiful…I'm so freaking glad we're on your side with this beast."

"Ditto," Black Cat said. "I never knew you had this in your arsenal."

"It's pretty badass, I know," Rocket boasted. "Well, let's get in there. We have a villain to stop."

Rocket then pressed a button on her belt, which caused pale gold lights to activate on the surface of the large ship. Seconds later a large door opened and a smooth escalator appeared in a flash of that pale gold light before the four.

With a grin, Rocket led the group into the ship and quickly made their way to the cockpit where Rocket leapt to the captain's chair, with Black Cat sitting on the chair to the left, Red X on the chair to the right and Garfield nn the chair in front and below Rocket's.

"What are the coordinates to the Mandarin?" Rocket asked Red X.

"He is in Mazong Mountain in China. That's his actually home where he should be now meditating. If we hit him there, then it's finished," Red X said. "The coordinates are 41.5323 degrees north, 97.0950 degrees east," Red X replied.

Rocket smirked and said "Well then…Let's go to China!" She then began to press several buttons on the console before her before wrapping her hands around the trigger sticks in front of her. The ship began to rise on the platform it was on, slowly pointing upwards to the ceiling, which started to part to reveal the night sky above.

With a sharp push of the triggers, the ship's engines exploded with pale gold flames before the ship flew into the air and towards its destination at high speeds.

* * *

 **China - Mazong Mountain  
Team Rocket**

Thanks to the powerful engines on the Iconic Star, the team were now at the mountain and they noticed a large mansion on top of the mountain, with a large plain of grass around it.

"We made it…It looks strangely unguarded," Rocket said with a frown.

"Is this where you guys were held?" Garfield asked them.

"When he captured us, he used a double that he had taken control of with one of his rings. We were then transported here where the true Mandarin lies," Black Cat replied

"We got incoming," Red X said as he looked to Rocket.

Rocket pressed a button on her console, which caused small pods to fly from the ship and around the area and seconds later, several screens appeared in front of them before the cockpit window. "Missiles…" Rocket muttered in annoyance as she got a good look at the oncoming targets.

"Pretty big ones too…" Black Cat said.

"We're close though, I can see his mansion from here," Red X said.

"Well, let's engage!" Rocket said as she sped tilted her triggers up, which caused the ship to fly faster. "I want those guns activated and firing three seconds ago!" Rocket shouted. Both Red X and Black Cat nodded and quickly activated the weapons system.

During the flight, Rocket had briefly gone over the controls to the ship to the trio and while they were not skilled with it, they were sufficient enough to get through this onslaught.

The ship began to weave from left to right to avoid the dozens of missiles that came its way, barely managing to avoid them before darting straight down above a large river, causing waves of water to fly beside it before the ship rose up and began to fire missiles at the oncoming projectiles, causing them to explode upon impact.

The ship flew through the smoke of the missiles only for the team to see several hundred robots soaring towards them. The ship began to fire the machine gun beneath the body of the ship, managing to destroy quite a few of the oncoming machines but some robots till managed to land on the ship.

The group could hear the robots on the ship beginning to attack the surface of the ship which prompted Garfield to look up at the ceiling and said "Keep driving, I'll hold them off!"

"Be careful!" Rocket replied, trying to keep the worry out of her voice as she watched Garfield run to out of his chair and down the walkway behind her.

Garfield paused and let the mask rise to show his lips where he smirked. "Trust me," he said before the mask fell back down and he ran off.

Garfield ran down to the end of the building as fast as his feet could carry him before he saw the cargo door and pressed the button to open before he crouched down. The door opened and Garfield quickly crawled out of it, his grip nearly slipping due to the harsh wind around him.

 **"This is highly dangerous,"** The Symbiote told him. **"But highly fun!"**

 _'I'm glad you like me risking our lives,'_ Garfield thought as he crawled on the side on the large ship where he saw a fairly large robot punching into its side.

"Time to take more risks…." Garfield said to himself before he stood on his two feet and began to run forward and clocked the machine in the head with so much power behind him, it knocked off its head.

Garfield skidded to a stop and began to crawl up the ship until he was on the very top where he noticed several machines firing a thick beam of lasers from their chests against the ship.

Garfield began to run forward and shot a web at the first robot's head, which made its head snap up and its laser beam slide against the top of the ship towards Garfield, who leapt to the side and shot a web towards the machine's feet and yanked it hard, which made it fall onto its back and whipping past him at top speed.

The other machines looked up at the commotion and saw Garfield and leaned up, which caused their beams of lasers to come towards him. Garfield growled and crouched down on the ship and avoided the beams of lasers before he rolled to the side and leapt to his feet and shot a web towards the second machine.

Garfield then ran forward and leapt off the ship, swinging against the powerful wind before his feet slammed into the third robot, which went flying into the third and fourth robot, sending them both skidding across the top of the ship.

Garfield landed behind the machine he had used to swing him over and with all of his strength, he pulled the machine off the ship with his web and swung two full rotations before releasing the web, which caused the machine to collide against several of its brethren.

Suddenly, Garfield's spider-sense began ringing out and he ducked a fist from behind him but the arm then split apart into another arm and nailed him in the face, which sent him flying off the ship but Garfield slung two webs towards the ship and pulled himself back sharply and landed a hard kick to the machine's chest, sending it flying backwards where it collided against the remains of another robot.

Garfield landed on the ship and crouched down on it to hold onto it and said "That was easier than I thought," before he noticed something strange.

The remains of the machines were floating in the air as he sat there. The ship was moving but all of the machines were just floating. Without warning, all of the machine remains began to fly around the ship and began to combine until it was a large metallic boulder.

"What the hell is that?" Garfield asked himself.

The boulder then broke apart into several hundred large metal spikes which headed straight towards the ship. "Oh that's bullshit!" Garfield yelled as the ship rose into the air sharply while he used his superhuman agility to duck, dodge and maneuver around the flying spikes.

When the final spike went past him, he then turned his head to see that the spikes were now forming into a large fist, which slammed into the side of the ship, which caused the ship to lurch to the left hard. "Holy shit!" Garfield screamed out as he began to skid against the ship.

 **"This is so much fun!"** The Symbiote exclaimed as Garfield held on for dear life.

"You call this fun?!" Garfield exclaimed as the fist reared back for another strike. "That's not good," Garfield noted before the fist slammed against the ship again, sending it down to the ground sharply, which made Garfield lose his grip on the ship and go flying into the air.

 **"I take it back. This is not good!"** The Symbiote shouted while Garfield began to plummet to the ground.

But then his an idea appeared in his head. "Sym! Parachute!" Garfield shouted.

Garfield began to shoot his webbing, which instantly began to form as a parachute, which slowed down his fall dramatically but he watched as she ship crashed down and skidded to the ground with the metal fist still embedded within it before it rose out of the ship and with a flash, changed into smoke.

Garfield landed on the ground with a roll and immediately rose to his feet and quickly ran what felt like a lifetime to the ship, his fear of watching his friends die in front of him growing with each frantic step.

Garfield ran to the cockpit window and saw that it was cracked but he could see Rocket moving within it before he jumped up, barely avoiding the window of the cockpit flying out at him.

Rocket unbuckled her seatbelt and helped Red X out of his seat then floated outside while Black Cat crawled out of her seat and rolled onto the ground. "Holy shit was that bad. I thought we weren't going to make it," Black Cat panted out.

Red X fell to one knee and held his side in pain and said "We got really lucky."

"We did," Rocket said, a purple outline around her body glowing faintly. "Are you two able to continue on?"

"Yeah, no injury is going to keep us away from this," Red X said as he pushed himself to his feet before he helped Black Cat to her feet.

The four then looked at the mansion.

"Well…Let's go end this then…" Rocket told them with a grin.

* * *

Garfield: That bad feeling is coming back again…

Kimberly: It'll be alright. How bad can the last chapter of the arc be?

Garfield: I don't know but I have a really bad feeling about it all…

Kimberly: Don't worry about it for now. We'll see what happens soon.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Garfield: *holding a note*

Kimberly: Hey there tiger. What do you have there?

Garfield: It's a note…It says it's from a group called the Phantom Thieves of Hearts.

Kimberly: The Phantom Thieves of Hearts…*takes the note* How strange. Have you heard of them before?

Garfield: Not at all…I wonder what it could be about. But my next chapter is up and that bad feeling is still there. I'm a little nervous about how this will turn out.

Kimberly: *Communicator chimes* I have to go to my universe, some monster is attacking Angel Grove *kisses cheek* It will be fine…I promise you it will…

Garfield: I hope so…

* * *

 **A Symbiotic Bond: A Venomous Titan  
Chapter Sixteen**

 **Mazong Mountain - The Mandarin's Mansion  
Team Rocket**

"I can't believe it was that easy to get into this place," Rocket noted as their makeshift team stepped inside a long stone corridor after entering the mansion's front doors.

"Yeah. Other than the giant fist destroying our ship," Black Cat replied dryly.

"Fair point," Rocket conceded before the four stopped.

"Is it a little too quiet in here?" Red X asked. "Considering we had a hell of a time getting here in the first place?"

"Hey, don't jinx us," Garfield said. "I'd rather this weird calm feeling over nearly getting crushed or blasted any day. Though I will say…This place is rather big."

"It wasn't this big before though…" Black Cat noted. "This part is definitely new."

Rocket opened her mouth but then the purple glow of her belt began to flicker before fading off. "Shit. Something is wrong with my belt. It's power is being sapped."

"Yeah, I'm not going to lie, I'm feeling more exhausted in here," Red X said.

Without warning, Garfield's spider-sense started to go off. "We need to get out of this corridor!" Garfield exclaimed.

The moment he did, the ceiling fell down towards them at a rapid pace. Seeing this, the group of four lifted up their arms and stopped the ceiling from crushing them all.

"Welcome intruders," A calm voice said throughout the mansion. "I am the Mandarin and welcome to my home. I see my thieves have betrayed me and let you two heroes to me. I wish I could say I was surprised by this but I would be lying."

The weight of the ceiling began to get heavier.

"And it is apt that my betrayers are in my newly made trap known as The Gateway of Betrayal," The Mandarin stated. "The only way to escape is to reach the lever at the end of the hallway but every second that passes, the ceiling gets heavier. Not even the mightiest heroes can escape it. If you are fast enough, maybe one of you can escape certain death but without the strength of the four of you, the ceiling will fall faster. I am curious to see what happens..."

The knees of the four intruders began to shake as the ceiling began to get heavier. Red X placed his forearm against the ceiling and said "Ok, this is totally fucked."

"Agreed," Black Cat said with a worried look on her face. "One of us should try to make it to the lever."

"But none of us are fast enough," Garfield noted.

"Black Cat would be able to do it," Red X said. "She's faster than all of us. She will be able to get to the lever in time before we're all dead."

"How do we know she won't try to leave us for dead?" Rocket asked with a skeptical tone.

 _'Oh boy, this is not the time for this…'_ Both Red X and Garfield thought in unison, sweat instantly falling down their hidden faces.

"I won't do that Rocket," Black Cat said. "I want to get out of her but not at the cost of your lives."

"How can I trust that? You've made it painfully clear in the past that you are willing to do whatever is necessary to get your way," Rocket said, anger showing in her voice.

"I changed my ways Rocket," Black Cat responded as she looked away from Rocket.

"Have you? Because if none of this shit with the Mandarin would have happened, you would still be the same lying, backstabbing thief you always were!" Rocket exclaimed.

"Guys, this thing is getting heavier," Garfield said.

 **"He must be using his ring to force this wall down on us…There is no other way this thing would be beating out strength,"** The Symbiote said thoughtfully.

 _'So that means we're boned,'_ Garfield said.

"What do you want me to say?!" Black Cat exclaimed. "Yeah, I used you to further my goals as a thief Raquel! Is that what you want me to say? That I am sorry? Because guess what? I am!"

"Is this really the rig-" Red X began.

"Shut up!" Both Rocket and Black Cat shouted to Red X, who slowly looked towards Garfield, his mask's eyes narrowing at him.

"I used you Raquel and I betrayed your trust and I feel horrible about it!" Black Cat explained. "When you told me you were Rocket, I thought about leaving you. I didn't want to hurt you or break your heart."

"But you did," Rocket said. "You took my heart out of my chest and stomped on it. How could you do that to someone you claimed you love?"

"Whoa…" Red X said. "You two were together?"

"Yeah…We were best friends and things progressed," Black Cat said with a shameful expression on her face. "But I fucked it up after she told me who she really was…I used that knowledge to get away with stealing anything I desired."

"You certainly are your teacher's apprentice," Red X said with an impressed tone. "That's the making of a damn good thief."

"At the time, I thought I was so damn good but time is a fickle thing," Black Cat said. "My greatest pride at the time became my greatest shame…" Black Cat then looked to Raquel and said "I can't make up for what I did to you. I was the worst person back then and I can't ask you to forgive me but please Raquel, trust me enough to help us get out of this…Let me show you that you can trust me again..."

Rocket was silent for a moment before she nodded and said "Alright…I'm trusting you with my life here. With all of our lives…"

"I won't let you down," Black Cat said.

"Alright then, now go!" Rocket shouted.

Black Cat nodded and lowered her arms away from the ceiling and sprinted down the corridor, which caused the ceiling become heavy enough to bring the three remaining intruders to their knees.

Black Cat leapt forward and dove out into the open and rolled to her feet and looked back at her three friends holding the ceiling and immediately ran towards the lever, which was located on the wall down the hall.

Where four robots were guarding.

"You gotta be kidding me," Black Cat hissed in anger as the robots launched themselves towards her.

Black Cat unfurled her whip that laid tied around her waist and leapt into the air and sliced through the first robot that came close to her, ducked a roundhouse from the second robot and then leapt into the air and cracked her whip towards the lever, which wrapped around the large steel switch.

Black Cat tugged herself forward sharply towards the lever and slammed her heels into the face of a third robot before wrapping her legs around its neck, placed her hands on the ground and threw the robot forward with her legs, sending it colliding with the fourth robot.

She back flipped to her feet and was punched in the face by the second robot but used the momentum to leap off her feet and land a side kick to the robot's face, sending it to the ground along with her.

She flipped to her feet and activated her claws and pierced through the machine's head and then rolled backwards to avoid its explosion and pushed herself onto her feet only to turn around and knee another robot in the face, sending it to the ground where she then pierced its head with her claws.

She pulled her hand out and quickly ran towards the lever and went to push it up but the last robot grabbed her wrist and slammed its right knee into her gut, knocking the air out of her lungs before it threw her backwards.

Black Cat, hand still gripping her whip, tugged herself forward sharply and slammed her feels into the chest of the robot, which caused it to fall backwards onto the ground where she immediately flips her whip to switch the lever up.

"There. Easy as pie," Black Cat said as she turned around to the ceiling rising back into the air.

"Sorry about that, there were a ton of robots in the way of the lever," Black Cat said as her three teammates approached her.

"We heard," Red X said before he took off his helmet and gave her lips a small kiss. "You did great. Thanks for saving us."

"Seriously, I thought my ass was going to become flat back there," Garfield said with a thumbs up.

"I tried to speed it up but those stupid things," Black Cat said, flashing a smile to the spider before she looked to Rocket.

"You did great," Rocket said with no hesitation.

"Thanks…" Black Cat said as the two shared a smile.

"Alright, let's move," Garfield said.

* * *

 **China – Airplane  
Loki Odinson**

 _"Alright, stop!"_

 _Loki stared up at the figure of Thanos with fear in his eyes. He had just stopped his brother, Thor Odinson, the rightful king of Asgard from being tortured by the Mad-Titan's group, the children of Thanos._

 _He should have known that Odin's death would have caused Thanos to rise from the shadows and complete his plot._

 _"W-We don't have the Tesseract, it was destroyed on Asgard!" Thor yelled, his voice echoing amongst the desolate part of their ship._

 _Loki couldn't help but feel a stab of guilt hit his heart as the Tesseract bloomed to life within his hand._

 _"You really are the worst, brother," Thor said, his voice heavy with exhaustion._

 _"I assure you, brother, the sun will shine on us again," Loki said as he held up the tesseract to Thanos, who smirked at these words._

 _"Your optimism is misplaced, Asgardian," The Mad-Titan said while Loki held up the Tesseract in his hands towards the imposing figure._

 _"Well for one thing...I'm not Asgardian. And for another…We have a Hulk," Loki said and moments later, he leapt out of the way as the Hulk attacked the Mad-Titan._

 _Loki ducked into a clearing and took a deep breath and began to mutter a spell. Using the power of the Tesseract and all of the magical energy in his body, an ethereal blue energy began to form around his form._

 _"Hear me, God of Mischief of an alternate world. Do not think I am an illusion to trick you. If you think so then I shall quickly prove that I am not. How can I prove this? Simple…Darcy Lewis, France, before the incident in New York. Now that I have your attention, listen and listen clearly."_

 _"Today is my final day amongst the land of the living due to Thanos but if you hear this, there is still a chance to stop this madness. In your world, there should be the infinity stones. Hunt them down by any means necessary and stop what will befall you, your oaf of a brother and half of life in your universe…"_

 _Loki paused as a beam of rainbow and gold colored light shined in the area. "Heimdall…He must have used dark magic…Time is running out for me here…You must succeed where my universe has failed…In this message is my memories of all that we have and will go through. Good luck and happy hunting…"_

Loki opened his eyes and glanced out the window, a frown gracing his face as the memory faded into the back of his mind.

But the words his alternate self had shared to Thor kept replaying inside his mind.

 _"I assure you, brother, the sun will shine on us again."_

And that was a promise he was intend to keep.

No matter what happens.

* * *

 **Mazong Mountain - The Mandarin's Mansion  
Team Rocket**

"This guy is really pissing off with these robots!" Garfield exclaimed as he webbed the face of a robot and tugged it down to the ground hard.

The group had entered the mansion after leaving the Gateway of Betrayal but the moment they stepped foot into the lobby of the mansion, dozens of robots came pouring out of the woodworks to attack them.

Garfield leapt to the ceiling of the large and shot three strands of web towards and oncoming robot and spun around in a circle before launching the robot towards two more machines, sending all three out of a window.

Garfield then jumped from the ceiling down to the ground and shattered the machine behind Rocket, who had just punch a robot down the long hallway.

"I know. These robots are all over the place. It's like battling Ultron all over again," Rocket growled out before she flew forward, tackling two robots with her arms before crashing through the wall.

Red X smirked beneath his helmet as a flash of red appeared in his right hand and once it faded, a red and black scythe appeared in his hand.

"He's trying to tire us out before we meet him. Ingenious really," Red X said as he charged forward and slashed three robots through the middle of their heads.

Red X leapt up to avoid a tackle from a robot and slammed both of his feet into the back of the robot's head, which caused it to slam into the ground.

Then with his right hand outstretched, Red X fired three X-bolts from the palm of his hand at four oncoming robots, destroying each of them.

Meanwhile, Black Cat ran up a wall and kicked off of it just before a robot slammed into the wall beneath her. She landed on the ground and whipped her whip around the neck of the machine before she tugged back sharply, removing its head.

She then spun her body and sliced through several machines from hip to hip with her whip before she pulled the weapon back and blocked a wide side punch from the Robot and pierced its head with her left hand.

"Well if this barrage keeps up, he's going to succeed in his plan!" Black Cat shouted as she removed her hand from the defeated machine and tossed its body into a group of oncoming robots.

Rocket flew back into the room with a robot in her grasp and repeatedly punched it before she tossed it down towards Garfield, who jumped to the side and landed a kick on the falling robot, sending it crashing against its brethren.

"Then there is only one thing to do," Rocket said before she landed on the ground and said "One of us is going to need to go ahead to fight Mandarin."

"But who?" Black Cat asked as she blocked a hard jab from a robot then leapt into the air and wrapped her limbs around the arm and forced it to the ground hard where she broke the arm and tossed it to Red X.

Red X caught the arm and used it as hammer, ramming it against a robot's head repeatedly before he said "We need to send someone quicker than us. The rings can't hurt what they can't hit."

 **"Red X is right,"** The Symbiote stated as Garfield blocked a right jab with his forearms. **"It has to be us. With our Spider-Sense and agility, we are better suited to fight him."**

 _'Of course it has to be me,'_ Garfield thought as he flipped over the extended arm and wrapped a web around its neck and tossed it over his body and onto the ground hard. "Then that is my cue to get to fighting," Garfield told the trio.

Red X ducked a roundhouse kick and then blocked a right hook from the machine before he leapt up and kicked it in the chest, sending the machine on its back while Red X back flipped away from the robot and landed beside Garfield.

"His chamber is upstairs down a long corridor. Be careful, he will not hesitate to kill you up there," Red X told the spider-like hero.

Garfield nodded and said "Meet me when you guys can," before he shot a web up to the second floor of the mansion and zipped himself towards it and landed in a kneeling position on top of the banister.

Several robots flew to get him but Rocket flew into the air and began to combat the man-made objects. Rocket managed to get them away from her for enough time to look to Garfield.

She quickly flew close and kissed the area where his lips were and whispered "Good luck Spider," before she dove back down to the robots to continue the fight.

Garfield leapt off the banister and ran down the long corridor until he found himself in a large chamber.

And sitting in a large throne was a middle aged shirtless Chinese male, with long black hair and a black goatee and he sat in the lotus position, ten rings glowing on his fingers.

"It seems you all have made it into my chambers. I am very impressed Spiderman" The man said calmly as he reached out and poured himself a cup of tea. "But to follow me to this universe has impressed me greatly. Are you looking to perish that badly?"

"Don't call me by that name," Garfield said, a venomous edge in his voice. "I may share his abilities but I am not Spiderman and I will not die by your hands. Not now, not ever."

The Mandarin took a sip of his tea then said "Admirable but foolish to make that claim."

And with those words, the man launched his tea cup towards Garfield and with a shine of the small circular ring on his right thumb, the tea cup changed into stone and formed the shape of a lion's head and heading straight towards Garfield.

Garfield's eyes widened before he leapt into the air to avoid the large lion's head, shot several dozen strands of web against it before he used all of his strength into toss the lion's head back towards the man.

The man lifted up his right hand and the purple star shaped ring gave a bright shine and the lion's head seemed to bounce off of a light purple shield and through the ceiling. The man then pointed the still glowing ring towards Garfield.

 **"Jump out of the way!"** The Symbiote shouted.

Garfield leapt to the left as a beam of purple energy left the ring and slammed into the wall that was behind Garfield, causing a large hole within it. "Quick," The man noted as the small circular purple ring glowed.

Garfield skidded on the ground and began to charge towards the man but then his spider-sense began to ring. Garfield quickly dodged to the left a stone dragon exploded from the ground and towards the spider-like hero.

Thanks to his spider-sense, Garfield was able to roll to the left to avoid the stone dragon crashing into the ground where he previously stood.

Garfield then leapt into the air and shot two webs beside the Mandarin's sitting body and whipped himself forward to kick him with both feet but seconds before impact, a cement made wall appeared before him, which Garfield quickly kicked off of and landed a few feet away on his feet.

The wall then shot towards Garfield at high speed before morphing into a large alligator, which roared in fury.

Garfield quickly leapt over the stone made alligator and relentlessly webbed the creature to the ground where he then shot strands on the creature, landed on the ground and launched it towards the Mandarin.

The Mandarin leaned forward and sipped is tea as the creature flew towards him before the ring with a simple blue circular gem on his right middle finger began to glow.

A blue ethereal glow wrapped around the stone made creature and stopped it just before it the Mandarin's body.

"Very quick indeed," The Mandarin noted before he shot the creature back towards Garfield, who leapt to over the creature and kicked off of it and shot straight towards the Mandarin.

The ring on the Mandarin's left pinky finger that had a gem shaped like four tiny black-blue dots, arranged in a square shape in groups of two began to glow a deep black and an inky black portal appeared in front of Garfield.

Spider-sense going crazy, Garfield quickly shot a web towards the ceiling to pull himself back but then the Mandarin ring on his right middle finger glowed again and an intense wind began to pull Garfield towards the portal.

"You are quick but that shall be your undoing. Now begone to the Realm of Darkness, Spiderman," The Mandarin said.

"I'm not Spiderman!" Garfield yelled before the force of the wind caused the ceiling strand of web was attached to break, sending Garfield through the portal, just as Red X, Rocket and Black cat entered the chamber.

"Garfield!" Rocket shouted as Garfield's head disappeared into the portal before it closed behind him.

"And with that, one is gone," The Mandarin said as he sipped his tea with his eyes closed. "Now…Who is next?" He asked calmly.

* * *

 **Unknown Location  
Garfield Mark Logan**

An inky black portal appeared in what looked to be a forest with a dark purple sky and dark blue trees and grass and Garfield flew from out the portal and slammed into the ground hard.

Garfield groaned and pushed himself off his feet and shook his head.

 **"That was not fun,"** The Symbiote said.

"Yeah…I agree with that," Garfield said before he looked around in confusion.

"Well, we're definitely not in China anymore…But the question is where are we now?" Garfield asked as he looked around him.

"You are in the Darkforce," A female voice with a light Russian accent said from behind him.

Garfield turned around to see a pale skinned blond haired woman in a black suit with a white spade on her chest which held a black diamond in the middle of the spade, white pair of gloves and a white belt.

But it was her face that was hauntingly familiar to him.

 _'It can't be her…'_ Garfield thought to himself.

 **"Who is she to you?"** The Symbiote questioned curiously.

"I am Laynia Petrovna, known as Darkstar. Former member of the Soviet Super-Soldiers a Champions of Los Angeles," The woman introduced herself but Garfield shook his head.

"I know who you are," Garfield said with shock. "…You've been here this entire time?" He asked her with a sad tone in his voice.

The woman looked at him with confusion and asked "I have. For the past seven years. Why do you ask?"

"W-Well…The only reason I ask is because…" The mask melted away from Garfield's face, revealing himself to her, which caused her to gasp in shock.

"Oh my god…Garfield?" Laynia whispered.

"Hey Auntie," Garfield replied softly.

* * *

Garfield: Whoa, that is a shock beyond shock! What is she doing in the Darkforce?!

Kimberly: So things have gotten worse. Loki is heading there. You're trapped in the Darkforce and the Mandarin looks unstoppable. How will this all end?

Garfield: Damn it…This isn't looking good…

Ron-Pool: Well I just received word that this next chapter will be the end of the Champion City Arc and will go into the…wait…This doesn't look right…

Garfield: What?

Ron-Pool: It looks like the next arc is called "Gotham's Most Wanted" Arc.

Kimberly and Garfield: WHAT?!


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Garfield: Hey guys! Garfield here and this is the last chapter of the **Champion City** arc in **A Symbiotic Bond: A Venomous Titan Reborn**

Kimberly: And right into "Gotham's most wanted" Arc.

Garfield: I really need to know how that happens…

Ron-Pool: I have the deets friend. But we'll have to wait and see. So let's get this started!

* * *

 **A Symbiotic Bond: A Venomous Titan  
Chapter Seventeen**

 **The DarkForce  
Garfield Mark Logan**

"After that mission, I've been down here ever since," Darkstar finished with sigh leaving her lips.

Garfield stared at her with sadness in his eyes. After getting over the initial shock of seeing his aunt, long thought to have been killed several years ago, in this strange place. She had gone over all that had happened.

She had gotten into battle with some villain that had the ability to transport people into this dimension and was transported here and while she knew where the exit was, she was unable to leave due to her life-force being tied to this place.

"I can't believe this is where you've been all this time," Garfield whispered sadly. "Mom…S-She spent every day trying to find you."

"She did?" Darkstar asked, surprise in her voice.

Garfield nodded. "Yeah, when you didn't show up to our place the week after I had gotten bitten by that monkey, she became super worried since you always contacted us. When we got the note from the Champions a week later that you had gone missing during a battle. She poured all of her money to find you."

"Marie…" Darkstar whispered softly. "I…I didn't realize she cared that much. We honestly never got along growing up. We always butted heads so to hear she did so much to find me…It's weird Gar."

"You two are sisters. Of course she cared," Garfield said with a sad smile. "She would talk about you at least twice a day, wondering if you alive or not. She spent every day up until she and dad passed away searching for you."

"They died?!" Darkstar exclaimed in shock.

Garfield nodded. "Yeah. They fell over the waterfall…I tried to save them but…I couldn't…"

"Oh no…Oh my god Gar. I am so sorry," Darkstar then brought him into her embrace, which he immediately returned with a tight hug, tears leaking out of his eyes.

He always loathed talking about his birth parents' deaths.

It always brought him pain to recall what happened but with his Aunt, he knew that she deserved to know the truth about what happened to them.

She was gone for seven long years. She wouldn't have known otherwise and would have been heartbroken if she found out on her own.

"Were you alone this entire time?" Darkstar asked him gently.

"No…I was found by the Doom Patrol and adopted by Rita and Steve. Elasti-Girl and Mento. I was with them for a few years then became a Teen Titan for a while until I lost my morphing powers. I moved to Champion City where I gained this suit and I was with my friends battling the Mandarin until I got trapped down here," Garfield finished.

"How did you get trapped down here anyways?" Darkstar questioned.

"I was battling the Mandarin. One of his rings were able to send me here," Garfield replied.

"I've never heard of him before," Darkstar said. "He must be a new villain. How long have you been trapped down here?

 ** _"It's been ten minutes since we've been down here,"_** The Symbiote said.

 _'I didn't realize you had a built in clock,'_ Garfield joked.

"Ten minutes," Garfield replied.

"Good. I may be trapped here for the rest of my life but there is still time to get you out of here," Darkstar said.

Garfield frowned at the sad tone in her voice but he asked her "But how do we do that auntie?" Instead of answering, Darkstar pointed into the distance, which prompted Garfield to turn around to see a large white star in the sky with a black, fuzzy star in the middle of it.

"How do you know that is the exit?" Garfield asked her.

"There was a girl who travelled here a few years ago. She had purple hair and a purple cloak…She was running away from something and she found her way here. I helped her escape. She was able to tell me that this was the exit…She made me a promise that she would come back to save me as thanks but who knows what happened to her."

"Wait…" Garfield said. "Did she grey skin? A diamond on her forehead? Dry tone, never cracks a smile?"

"Yes, that sounds like her," Darkstar replied.

"Holy shit…You met my old teammate! Raven. She was part of the Teen Titans. Holy shit, this is one hell of a coincidence!" Garfield said. "Wait…That's too coincidental. How do I know you aren't some weird Darkforce creature just pulling memories from my head? Like how do I know this is really the exit?"

"I'm surprised you would ask this but I'm very pleased that you just don't trust my words," Darkstar noted with amusement. "Alright. Let's test this theory."

"But how?" Garfield questioned.

"Well, if I am a creature of the Darkforce pulling from your memories to trick you, I'm going to tell you something and when you leave here, you will find the answer and know I'm the real one."

"Alright," Garfield replied.

"There is a scientist named Victor Fries. He was your father's best friend growing up. He was there for the worst day of your father's life and Victor, his wife and your father only knows the true story. You'll want to specifically mention "Phantom" to Victor so he knows," Darkstar said.

"Alright…But you're sure that is the exit?" Garfield asked her.

"Very sure. Now that I know she got out safely, it more than confirms it for me," Darkstar said with a smile on her face.

"Does it take me back to where I was before?" Garfield asked her.

"I wouldn't know. I've been here," Darkstar said with a dry tone, which made Garfield wince in remembering that fact. "All I know is that it leads back to the real world. That's all. Now, if you don't have any further questions, we need to get you there. If you just fell ten minutes ago, we have only forty minutes to get you there before the Dark Force sends its spawn to force you past the hours' time," Darkstar told him before she began to levitate in the air.

As soon as she said that, Garfield felt his spider-sense going off. He turned around saw something running towards them in the distance.

They looked to be these inky, slimy bipedal creatures with glowing white eyes and claws with two horns on their heads and spikes going down their spines.

"Hurrying is good!" Garfield exclaimed before he leapt up and began to swing on the trees while Darkstar flew backwards, firing fuzzy white orbs from her hands at the creatures as fast as possible.

* * *

 **Mazong Mountain - The Mandarin's Mansion  
Team Rocket**

Rocket let out a furious shout as her fist slammed through the giant stone made fist that had threatened to crush her. She flew down towards the Mandarin, who held up his left pinky finger with the small blue-white ring and fired a strand of ice towards Rocket.

Rocket flew to the left to avoid the ice and held out her arms and fired two concussive blasts towards the Mandarin but he then held up his right thumb and with the glow of his purple ring, the blasted changed into bubbles, which hit him lazily in the left cheek.

"Nice try Rocket," The Mandarin told her calmly before he held out his left thumb with the white and gold ring and without warning, the air around Rocket became heavy, sending her slamming into the ground hard.

Black Cat let out a shout and slashed her whip towards the Mandarin, who glanced at her and held up his right index finger, which glowed red before a beam slammed into Black Cat's chest, sending her sailing backwards against the wall where he then held up the ring on his right thumb and forced her to stay on the wall.

Red X leapt into the air and threw several "X" darts towards Mandarin, who lifted up his right middle finger and with a shine of blue light, the "X" darts stopped inches away from his face and before they turned and launched themselves at Black Cat.

"Cat!" Red X screamed before he leapt in front of Cat's body in an effort to take the hit but Mandarin merely smirked and used the white and gold ring, Red X's body slammed to the ground in front of Black Cat and the "X" darts pierced through her left shoulder, right hip and her left thigh, which caused her to scream in pain.

"Damn you Mandarin!" Red X shouted in fury.

"Do not blame me for your mis-aiming," Mandarin said calmly as he poured another sip of tea before glancing at Rocket and noticed that she was slowly rising from her spot, her eyes narrowed and her teeth barred.

Mandarin narrowed his eyes and used his ring on his right middle finger and floated towards Rocket and held out his left middle finger and said "Your will must be incredibly strong," with a glow of green, thin emerald colored lightning streaked out in began to electrocute Rocket, causing her to scream in agony.

"Rocket!" the two thieves screamed in terror as Rocket yelled on the floor, unable to move due to the gravity forcing her down.

But the Mandarin continued the shocking. "Did you know with this particular ring, it allows me to control how intense the lightning is? This is a rather tame setting. Where it'll hurt you but not do any lasting damage. I've never seen how far it can go. Why don't we test this out…"

"G-Go fuck y-yourself!" Rocket screamed, despite the pain.

Mandarin tilted his head and said "Thank you for agreeing to this test," and with a dark smile, the bolts of lightning thickened as Rocket screamed in agony, the pain coursing through her body.

"Stop it!" Black Cat screamed. "She doesn't deserve this!"

"Oh but she does," Mandarin said. "She came to fight me at the behest of you two thieves. Her pain is all your doing, my thieving pair."

"T-Then hurt us!" Black Cat said. "But leave her out this!"

Mandarin stopped shocking Rocket, who gasped out, brief streaks of emerald lighting shooting across her body. "Don't you understand my dear Black Cat. I am hurting you," he turned his attention back to Rocket and activated the ring again, causing thicker emerald lighting to hit Rocket's still body, causing her to scream loudly in pain.

* * *

 **The DarkForce  
Garfield Mark Logan**

 ** _"We only have twenty minutes left!"_** The Symbiote exclaimed.

"Twenty minutes left auntie!" Garfield shouted out before he glanced at his supposed exit.

It was so close yet so far away at the same time.

Darkstar flew beside him and said "We are getting closer."

From the moment he and Darkstar had begun to run, the two encountered a myriad of creatures coming after them to keep Garfield in the DarkForce. The pair was closer to their objective now but there was still something that was bugging Garfield.

His aunt was trying to help him escape, which he was forever grateful of but…She was going to be forced to stay due to her life force being tied to this place.

"Do you think we can make it there in twenty minutes?" Garfield asked her, moving from left to right to avoid the slimy hands that were coming out of the cliff side to grab his legs to stop him.

"God hoping," Darkstar said before the pair heard a loud screech. When Garfield looked back, he saw five inky birded creature with large spikes on their heads, their eyes glowing white and black. "More are coming!" Darkstar exclaimed as five creatures came flying towards them at top speed.

"Shit!" Darkstar exclaimed before she turned around and flew to one of those creatures and punched it in the face, sending it down to the ground.

Garfield leapt into the air and shot his web onto the Cliffside and swung to the left to go around the cliff before he came back around to the front and nailed two of the beast with a kick to their head, sending them falling to the ground before he released the strand of web.

With a great leap, Garfield landed on the back of the fourth creature and used his web to steer it from left to right, avoiding the other flying creatures that were firing fuzzy black energy balls from its mouth.

"We must keep moving!" Darkstar said as she flew beside him before she flew down to the ground and fired her dark bolts at the oncoming hoard of creatures.

"This is so fucking strange!" Garfield exclaimed before he pulled the head of the creature, causing it to fly higher into the air in a circular motion to avoid getting hit by three of the black energy orbs before making it do a nose dive towards the group.

He let go of his webbing and leapt off the creature just as it collided with the three flying creatures and shot a web onto the Cliffside and began to run up it once again before he leapt up and flipped into the air and landed on top of the cliff.

He then looked up and saw the exit in front of him and sighed out "Whew, made it…"

Darkstar flew above the cliff before she landed beside Garfield and said "We just made it…Good, now hurry up and get in there."

Garfield gave her a long hard stare and said "Tell me something…If this is the exit...I'll be gone and you're going to remain here. Doesn't that bother you?"

Darkstar stayed silent for a moment, a sad smile appearing on her face. "I've already been here for seven years. I've made my peace that I will be here for the rest of my days because I could never find the exit. Sooner or later, this place will assimilate me and I will become one with the DarkForce." Darkstar told him softly. "The one who trapped me here told me my fate and at first, I raged against it. All I wanted was to see my friends and family again…"

She then placed her hands on Garfield's face and said "I won't lie, for a split second when I gazed at the exit gate; I wish I was heartless enough to find some way to trap you here and bargain for my freedom. To see the blue sky…to feel the wind against my face…To actually eat, drink and live…But I can't. You're my little Garfield and you have given me peace about my life. Just knowing you are alive fills me with joy that I cannot describe and if that means staying here to watch you walk away to the real world…I'd make this sacrifice each and every time."

 ** _"She's telling the truth…"_** The Symbiote whispered gently. **_"Because of where we are, I wasn't able to tell until now. This is your aunt Garfield and she means every word she just said…"_**

Garfield looked up at her with tears in his eyes before he grasped her in a bone crushing hug, which she gladly returned. "I-I'll find a way to free you Auntie…I swear this on the souls of my mom and dad. I will free you from this…"

"You don't have to," Darkside replied. "You already did more than enough for me…"

"I want too," Garfield replied with a sniffle.

She pushed Garfield away and said "You need to hurry now; we may have wasted a lot of your time,"

Without warning, a massive, muscular, black inky humanoid exploded into view behind them, its arms are quite long, and it has two relatively large, twisted wings on its back.

There was a large, hole in the abdominal area, which penetrates straight through from the front to the back. Its head is covered in dozens of twisted, black tentacles with black and white glowing eyes and there were glowing white scars

The creature roared as Garfield shouted "What in the blue hell is that thing?!"

"Damn it! A Dark Colossus!" Darkstar said.

"Is that what you call it?!" Garfield exclaimed.

The creature roared again.

"You can't handle this Garfield; you need to get out of here!" Darkstar exclaimed.

"I can't leave you to fight this thing alone!" Garfield shouted before he noticed the being raise its right arm into the air. "Move!" Garfield shouted before he leapt to the left and Darkstar flew to the right, both avoiding being smashed by its right fist.

The creature then swung its right arm to the side into the air and nailed Darkstar hard with a backhand, sending her soaring backwards into the air in a spin.

It then turned and slammed its left fist to the ground but Garfield flipped backwards to avoid it then webbed the hand to the ground.

Garfield then leapt up its arm and ran towards its head and landed a hard kick, causing it take a step backwards before its black tentacles shot out towards Garfield.

Garfield flipped backwards to avoid being caught by the tentacles his right leg was caught by the creature. **_"That's not good! There is some unknown being trying to worm itself into us. We need to get away!"_** The Symbiote exclaimed.

"Shit!" Garfield shouted before he was forcefully ripped forward and was entangled by more of the tentacles until they were wrapped around his body and then fuzzy black and white energy shot up the tentacles onto Garfield's body and then began to electrocute Garfield, causing him to scream out in terror and pain.

 ** _"This is the worst pain!"_** The Symbiote shouted in Garfield's mind, knowing he wouldn't respond due to the intense pain he was under.

"No!" Darkstar shouted before she flew to the head of the creature and punched it in its face hard, sending its head whipping to the side before she flew to the tentacles and gripped them tight, despite the energy electrocuting her as well.

With a yell, she ripped Garfield free of the tentacles and launched him towards the gate, brief bursts of the white and black energy streaking across his body.

Garfield felt so weak…Weaker than he had ever felt before in his entire life. He could feel the Symbiote on his body oozing against his skin rapidly, some of it oozing to the ground.

 ** _"This is bad, I can't fight off this corrupting energy. If we stay in here any longer, we will be corrupted and be unable to leave…But I don't have the energy to fight it off and become solid again at the same time…"_** The Symbiote said, her voice sounding weary to his ears.

He turned his head to look at his aunt, who was currently blasting the creature with energy from both of her hands.

"I can't hold it off for long! You need to get out of here!" Darkstar shouted at him.

"C-Can't move…" Garfield replied weakly, struggling to even keep his eyes open, more of his suit oozing away to reveal his shirt.

 ** _"We…Need to move…"_** The Symbiote said with a strained voice.

"You're right…We need to get out of here…" Garfield said weakly as he pushed himself from off the ground, his arms and legs still covered by the Symbiote.

"Form the suit…" Garfield told the Symbiote. "I know you won't b-be able to fight off the corruption but we need to go…"

The Symbiote began to climb up his body slowly until the suit was back on Garfield's body again but as Garfield moved, he could see slimy, oozy imprints being left behind as he dragged himself towards the gate.

He looked back at Darkstar, who was still trying to hold the creature back but her beams of energy was weakening and the creature was drawing closer.

He saw Darkstar look back at him briefly and he could see a small grin on her face. "I don't want to see you here every again!" She shouted out. "Now go!"

Garfield forced himself to his feet and shouted at her "I'll come back! I-I promise!" before he turned around and used all of the strength he had left to leap into the gate and his body flashed away with a black sparkle.

* * *

 **Mazong Mountain - The Mandarin's Mansion  
Team Rocket**

Mandarin smirked as he increased the lightning against Rocket's body.

He had to admit, she was hanging in there a lot longer than anticipated but she was nearing the end of life.

Suddenly, there was a crackling sound coming from the ceiling, which prompted Mandarin to stop his torture of Rocket, who immediately fell unconscious once the attack ended.

The ceiling began to crack repeatedly before it was ripped off from his mansion, leaving the crystal blue sky to shine down above them but that wasn't all that was in the sky.

There was a disk made of black energy hovering above the mansion.

Mandarin narrowed his eyes as he took a step forward as the disk lowered, revealing three figures. The first figure was an easy recognizable figure known as Raven, a member of the Teen Titans.

The second person on the disk was short red haired, fair skinned green eyed teenage girl with a dark green jacket with a lime green "X" on the front and back as well as a black tank top and black yoga pants.

But it was the man between them that made the Mandarin's eyes widen.

The man held a pale complexion with long smooth, yet unruly black hair with emerald green eyes, his leather jacket, shirt and pants holding an intricate mix of gold, black and green but the most damning was the golden horn crown on his head.

"Tem Borjigin," The man said with a rather charming grin. "Or should I call you 'The Mandarin?'"

"Y-You…" Mandarin said.

"Yes, it is I. Loki Odinson of Asgard. And I bring you good tidings, master of the ten rings," Loki said as the black disk landed on the ground before fading away. "And I have graced your eyes with my presence for one simple thing…I need the Infinity Stone you hold."

"Infinity Stone?" Mandarin said. "Why would I need to hold any of the Infinity Stones with having these rings?" Mandarin questioned.

Loki smirked and motioned to the red haired teen and asked "Would you please Jean?"

The teen nodded and stared at Mandarin, who preemptively held up his hands to attack but Raven lifted her left hand and black orbs formed around the hands of the Mandarin and before she closed them sharply, causing the orbs to crush Mandarin's hands.

Mandarin let out an alarmed yet pain filled scream as he staggered backwards, his hands crushed to the point that the rings slide off his thinned out fingers and clattered onto the ground.

Without warning, Mandarin let out a scream of pain as he fell onto one knee, his mangled hands fruitlessly trying to grip his head in pain.

Loki placed his scepter on his shoulder as he walked towards Mandarin and then squatted down and tilted his head up with the edge of his weapon and asked "Are you done lying or shall the torture continue?"

"I d-do not have the stone!" Mandarin exclaimed.

Loki looked back at Jean, who nodded before she narrowed her eyes.

Blood began to fall from Mandarin's ears, mouth and eyes as he screamed again from the pain in his head. Loki tilted his head in amusement and said "This could all stop if you give me what I asked for…"

But the Mandarin continued to resist. Finally, Loki sneered at the man and said "I tried to do this the easy way but very well. Jean…"

Jean nodded and closed her eyes for a moment before she opened them and said in an empty tone "I have the location of the stone. It is beneath this room in the basement of this mansion."

"Very good," Loki said before he glanced to Raven and said "Find it."

Raven nodded and phased through the floor. Loki then looked back at the drained Mandarin and asked "See? Is that so hard?" Loki then turned to Jean and said "Finish him."

Jean nodded and looked towards Mandarin and closed her eyes.

The Mandarin wailed as his skull began to cave in on itself before the screams faded into gurgling and then to silence. Loki shook his head and stood up as the body fell to its side and then glanced at Rocket's body and then two the thieves.

He then walked towards Black Cat and Red X, the latter immediately moving in front of the former to defend her but Loki held up his hands. "Relax. I am not going to harm you two…I merely need you."

He then flipped his scepter and touched Red X's chest. There was a brief glow before Red X nodded and stood aside, to the shock of Black Cat. "X, what are y-"

Black Cat was interrupted when Loki placed the tip of the scepter against her chest, her eyes then turned a pale yellow and she knelt before Loki, with Red X kneeling as well beside her.

Raven phased up through the ground with a black orb in her hand but despite this, the glow of the Power Stone still shined through it. "Good…" Loki said with a grin on his face before he turned back to the pair of thieves.

"Go and get your friend then let's all return to the ship. We have more stones to find," Loki commanded.

* * *

 **Gotham City  
Jinx**

"Shit! These guys don't give up!" Jinx exclaimed while holding her bleeding side as she dashed through the alleyway of the Afterlife club. She knew that the moment she kicked the ass of a few goons that their boss would come after her.

But she didn't know that the the local mercenary known as Chance would be their boss! Through the grapevine of villains, she knew he was a huge badass that had managed to escape the freaking Batman twice.

Something that was unheard in Gotham city.

She had put up a pretty good fight against him but when he managed to slice open her side with his blade; she knew she had to escape.

She truly despised herself right now.

If she had her powers, she would have put up more of a fight but right now? She was utterly useless and that was something that infuriated her. Turning a corner of the alley, Jinx swore as she found herself blocked off by a wall. Shit! She was trapped and she could hear the heavy footsteps of the man she had pissed off.

"It seems out little pink angel has trapped herself…" a deep, amused voice said as she slapped her hand against the wall in frustration.

Jinx gritted her teeth and turned around and saw a large man in a black suit with a high-tech gold armor on his body, a gold mask with red glass over his eyes standing with his arms crossed.

"Such a pity our game has ended…Now you have two options…" The armored man said while opening his hand to her direction. "One, you can come back to the Afterlife and…Entertain my men that you have beaten and stolen from…Or you can die the lowest of scum. Your choice, pinky."

Jinx didn't even hesitate to flick her middle finger up, saying with a smirk "Trust me when I say, fuck you and your foot soldiers you sack of golden shit. You can only kill me once."

"Ah yes, but who says I can't make it last until you expire?" The man said before pulling out his sword and pointing it at her. "I plan to use your body and kill you, all at the same time…So prepare!"

Jinx closed her eyes, expecting pain when she heard something flicker above her head.

"What the hell is that?" She heard Chance question. She opened her eyes and noticed the man looking at the sky. She glanced up and saw a large black and white star in the sky.

"What the hell?" She whispered.

It was hovering right above the alleyway she and Chance was currently in and then, she saw a black twinkle…and then another…and then one more…

Then the twinkling began to increase in speed as the ground rumbled beneath her feet, sparks of white and black energy rising against the ground where the two stood. "You're not worth whatever the hell is happening here!" Chance exclaimed.

But before anyone could move, a pitch black figure shot out from the star and slammed into Chance's body so hard, she could hear the bones breaking above the panicked and pain filled screams of Chance.

Jinx took a step backwards as she stared at the figure that laid on top of Chance's broken body and saw the figure groan and rolled off of Chance's unconscious body and in front of her, which caused her to take another step.

She saw the head of the figure lean up, revealing the glassy white angled eyes staring at her before they blinked, which startled her before she heard an exhausted voice whisper "Jinx?" before the figure closed their eyes and dropped their head.

It may have been a whisper but she recognized the voice that said her name. "Beastboy?" She whispered as she walked to him. She knelt down and felt for a pulse. He was alive but seemingly unconscious.

Was it truly Beastboy in this suit?

He had gone missing in Jump City a good while ago and while she was a villain, she often wondered what happened to him. If this was really him, what was he doing in this suit and why did he appear from that weird portal in Gotham of all places?

But what should she do now? He saw her and remembered her before he dropped so if she just left him here, he would find her and make her life a living hell, moreso than it already was.

But, somewhere deep in her heart, she felt that it was wrong to just leave him. He had inadvertently saved her from Chance and if she did, his goons would find him near their broken boss and who knows what would happen.

She took a deep breath andsaid "Fuck me…" Jinx picked him up and murmured "I know I'm going to regret this," before she carried him off, making sure to kick Chance in the head hard while she passed.

* * *

Garfield: Holy shit…That's…A way to end things kinda of bleakly…I'm in Gotham…Loki has Red X, Black Cat and Rocket and Sym and I may have been fucked up by the DarkForce and my Aunt is trapped in there forever. Well…Shit.

Kimberly: It'll be okay Gar. I know it will…Have faith…

Garfield:….Yeah. Well, that's the end of this chapter and the end of the Champion Arc. The Gotham's Most Wanted Arc begins now. Until next time…


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Garfield: Hey guys! Time for the "The Gotham's Most Wanted" arc so sit back, relax and here we go!

Kimberly: I'm so stoked for this!

Ron-Pool: Me too! Start the chapter bitches!

* * *

 **A Symbiotic Bond: A Venomous Titan Reborn  
Chapter Eighteen**

 **China – The Blackbird  
Teen Titans**

"I am so in love with this thing," Cyborg said he flew the X-men's top jet, the Blackbird towards the location of Raven's communicator. It had been two hours since the group left Japan and they had finally been able to pinpoint Raven's location.

The kindly Professor X lent them the Blackbird to get to their location quickly so they didn't lose sight of their friend and his student. Jubilee decided to tag along for the ride with them, much to Cyborg's secret delight.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it," Jubilee said with a green hue to her face.

"Air-sick?" Cyborg asked her.

"A little…" Jubilee admitted. "Nothing landing and getting out of this blasted thing won't fix."

"How is Robin and Starfire doing back there?" Cyborg asked.

Jubilee lifted up her purple shades and glanced back to see both Robin and Starfire sleeping. "Fast asleep Cy," Jubilee responded before flipping her glasses back down over her eyes. "So since it's just us…Wanna play twenty questions?"

Cyborg looked to Jubilee and snorted before replying with "I'm game."

"Alright. I'll start. How old are you?" Jubilee asked.

"Sixteen," Cyborg replied. "Second question. How old are you?"

"Sixteen," Jubilee replied. "Same age. Lucky us."

"Right?" Cyborg replied.

"How long have you been in the hero business?" Jubilee asked.

"Two years with the Titans and one year without them," Cyborg replied. "You?"

"Well, I've been in there for four years now but I don't know if you can classify me as a hero," Jubilee replied, a tinge of bitterness in her voice.

"Why do you say that?" Cyborg asked.

"Well…Everyone views us mutants as freaks and a danger to society. Despite us saving the world a few times over from several of threats the Justice League brushes over…No matter how much good we do, everyone looks down on us."

"I hate assholes like that," Cyborg said. "People often looked down on me because of my metal body among other things. I just kept trying to prove them wrong until I met the Titans. They became my family and I realized that I didn't care what people thought of me anymore. If people don't like me, fuck 'em. They don't matter .The only thing that matters are those that mean the world to you."

"Holy…Did you have the speech ready to go or something?" Jubilee asked.

Cyborg snorted and said "I'm not Robin. These bad boys are always on the fly."

"For being on the fly, it made me feel a little better…Thanks," Jubilee mumbled.

"Anytime! I'm always down for cheering a friend up," Cyborg replied.

"Oh! What is your favorite food?" Jubilee asked.

"Chinese food," Cyborg said. "Favorite color?"

"Pink," Jubilee replied. "Favorite animal?"

"Oh shit…Um…Um….I'm torn between a Lion and a Tiger," Cyborg said.

"Why not a Liger?" Jubilee asked. "The best of both worlds."

"Oh shit, good point! Um…Favorite memory?" Cyborg asked.

Jubilee grinned and said "Meeting my Wolfy dad Wolverine and my weather mom Storm."

"You adopted?" Cyborg asked.

"Technically…" Jubilee replied. "My parents disowned me when they found out about my powers. When I first joined The Professor's school with Nightcrawler, Kitty, Anna Marie, Hisako and much later Laura, Wolverine was our tough, no nonsense teacher while Storm essentially babied us. Two year ago, to all of our shock, Wolverine and Storm wound up getting married and adopted us as their kids a year later…So I'm Jubilation Lee-Howlett."

Jubilee let a gentle smile appear on her face. "Going from being alone to having a brother and sisters and parents that love me…It's amazing…"

Cyborg gave her a smile and said "Yeah. Meeting my friends gave me the same feeling. Especially Beastboy…After my dad died, I roamed around. Hiding what I thought was a hideous body. When I met the green bean, the first thing he said to me when I revealed what I am was "Cyborg? Cool! You're like Robot Man 2.0!" Man, was I confused about him. He didn't treat me like the monster I thought I was back then. He treated me like a person."

Cyborg then chuckled and said "Later in our first official battle, the disguise I was wearing was ripped off and I remember screaming "My suit!" but he then said "So? You look way cooler with it." My response was to mess with him about his mask. I never did tell him I liked his mask…I miss him…"

"Did he die?" Jubilee asked.

"No…He lost his powers and disappeared without saying goodbye to any of us. When I find him, the first thing I'm going to do is wreck his shit."

Jubilee laughed softly and said "Favorite Ice cream?"

"Neapolitan," Cyborg replied.

"Oh fuck off. That's cheating!" Jubilee exclaimed jokingly, which made Cyborg grin until he saw something on the Blackbird's screen. "Yo, wake up Starfire and Robin. We're here."

Jubilee nodded and unhooked her seatbelt and walked back to wake the pair up.

The Blackbird hovered over the large hole that was on the roof of the Mandarin's mansion and the four leapt out of the ship and landed into the large chamber of the Mandarin's where they were treated to the grizzly sight of a dead villain and a wrecked chamber.

"What the hell happened here?" Jubilee muttered with a frown on her face.

Robin looked around and found his eyes spotting a familiar X-star and walked up to it then knelt down and frowned. "Red X was here…"

Starfire noticed that a strand of webbing was hanging from the ceiling and flew up to it and tilted her head in confusion as she said "And webbing that is larger than normal…" she then happened to look to the left and saw a camera.

"Friend Cyborg! There is a Camera here!" Starfire said.

Cyborg, whose red eyes was glowing as he looked over the dead body of the Mandarin, looked up and said "Awesome! So that means there is a security room somewhere in here!" Cyborg then reached down and pressed a button on which turned the red eye into a blue one.

He could now see the electrical current of the camera leading to the southwest side of the Mansion. "Follow me guys," Cyborg said.

After going through various twists and turns of the mansion with Cyborg in the lead, the group of four finally made it to the security room. After finding the camera that watched over chamber, Cyborg tapped a few buttons on the screen and began to rewind the footage as he said "Alright…Let's watch the tapes."

The group watched as the Mandarin sat in the middle of the chamber, sipping a cup of tea as the camera rumbled, the sounds of an off-screen battle taking place. Seconds later, a male figure in a pitch black suit with a white spider emblem on the front came into view.

 _"It seems you all have made it into my chambers. I am very impressed Spiderman"_ The man said calmly as he reached out and poured himself a cup of tea. _"But to follow me to this universe has impressed me greatly. Are you looking to perish that badly?"_

 _"Don't call me by that name,"_ the figure said, a venomous edge in his voice. _"I may share his abilities but I am not Spiderman and I will not die by your hands. Not now, not ever."_

"Guys…" Cyborg began. "Did that voice sound familiar?"

"I heard it too…" Robin said.

Starfire and Jubilee stayed silent as the video continued.

 _"Admirable but foolish to make that claim."_

The teens the watched as an insane battle took place with things being created from seemingly out of nowhere while the figure seemed dodge them all with ease, impressing the four teens.

 _"You are quick but that shall be your undoing. Now begone to the Realm of Darkness, Spiderman,"_ The Mandarin said.

 _"I'm not Spiderman!"_ The four then watched as the force of the wind caused the ceiling strand of web was attached to break, sending the screaming figure through the portal, just as Red X and two other teenage girls entered the chamber.

"There is Red X," Robin said. "And I know that one is Rocket. I was actually eyeing her up to join the Titans before choosing Zatanna and Static Shock but this last one…Huh, I'm not too sure who she is…"

"Pause it Cy-man," Jubilee requested.

Cyborg nodded and was about to pause until he heard Rocket shout _"Garfield!"_

Robin, Starfire and Cyborg stared at the screen in shock.

"No…" Robin whispered. "No, that's too much of a coincidence…"

"His voice is recognizable…" Cyborg began.

"That person was Friend Beastboy?" Starfire asked, tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

"I'll need to single out the audio to get confirmation. While I do that, we need to see what happened to that guy," Cyborg said.

The four continued to watch the ensuing battle, which quickly went south for the three they were watching and just as things were getting to the worse, the hole of the roof was ripped off, revealing Raven, Jean Grey and…

 _"Loki Odinson of Asgard. And I bring you good tidings, master of the ten rings,"_ Loki said as the black disk landed on the ground before fading away. _"And I have graced your eyes with my presence for one simple thing…I need the Infinity Stone you hold."_

Robin caught the scepter Loki was holding and his eyes widened in surprise. "Guys! The Scepter!"

"That's the same one that was used on us!" Starfire exclaimed. "But I don't remember this Loki character holding it. I remember someone named Trask having it…"

"Loki is known to shapeshift into others," Jubilee explained. "As for the scepter. Either he took it from Trask…"

"Or he was the one that captured us and sent us to Japan to fuck with you guys," Cyborg finished.

"But he mentioned the Infinity Stones…" Robin said to both Cyborg and Jubilee, not catching the shocked look Starfire had made. "What are they?"

"I thought they were a myth…" Starfire whispered.

"A myth?" Jubilee asked.

"Yeah… My parents told me about them when I was little. They are six immensely powerful objects tied to different aspects of the universe, created by the Cosmic Entities…I can't remember specifics but I do know that one of them on their own is bad but if someone were to collect all six of them…No one would stand a chance…" Starfire replied.

"And this Loki is looking for them…" Robin said.

"And he found one apparently," Cyborg said as he motioned to the footage of Raven holding the Power Stone in a black orb.

"Aww shit…What do we do?" Jubilee asked.

Robin stayed silent for a moment before he said "There is only one person we can reach that I know would have info on where one of these stones are. And for that, we're going to need to go to Gotham."

"You think he'll know about these stones and their locations?" Cyborg asked.

"He's the world's greatest detective. Even if he didn't, he would make it his business to find out," Robin said.

* * *

 **Gotham City – Jinx's Apartment  
Jinx**

"Finally!" Jinx exclaimed as she placed her unwanted guest on her couch, sweat dripping from her face. It had taken her forever to get them both to her small apartment due to the wound in her side and she was exhausted.

She slipped out her black shirt, leaving her in a black tank top and tossed the shirt over the hero's head and walked to the bathroom to get a better look at the wound she had gotten during her escape from Chance.

"Not too bad. Nothing a day of rest can't cover," Jinx said as she examined the wound. She splashed some peroxide on the wound, making her hiss in discomfort before placing a large bandage on it and wrapping her torso up with medical wrapping.

She walked back to the living room only to go to the kitchen to put on a pot of ramen noodles and sighed.

She had really sunken low since H.I.V.E went down.

She finished her beef noodles, poured them into a bowl and made her way into the living room and sat across from the unconscious hero in a chair, sitting in the lotus positon. She slurped some noodles into her mouth and narrowed her eyes as she watched him sleep.

How strange to have this guy here.

After all of her battles with the Teen Titans, here she was harboring one in her rinky dink apartment. The only solace she had was that it was potentially Beastboy behind the mask. He had at least made her laugh a few times during their encounters.

Though if it was Raven…She wasn't quite sure she would have left her behind either.

She took another slurp of her noodles and let out a small sigh. At least she could say that her life was never boring.

It was then she heard him let out a groan and then mumble "Why do I smell perfume and blood?"

"That's my shirt," Jinx said.

"Ah…" He replied. "So…Why is your shirt on my head?"

"I tossed it and didn't care where it went," Jinx replied before taking down the rest of her noodles before tossing the bowl to the ground and said "So…Good morning Sunshine."

She watched as her unwanted guest lifted himself off the ground and his white eye masks blinked twice before looking her way. "Well…Out of all the shit I expected to see, seeing your face is not what I thought would happen."

"What? Is my face ugly?" Jinx asked.

"Far from it. I just wasn't expecting to see it," The hero replied.

Jinx felt her face heat up slightly from the roundabout compliment she had just received but she stamped it down and said "So, obviously you know me. I know you. Question is. How the hell did you wind up in that portal thing to get here in Gotham?"

There was a full minute of silence before his eyes widened.

"GOTHAM?!"

* * *

Garfield: So the new Arc is underway. It seems the Titans are going to come to Gotham. I wonder if I'll get to see them…

Kimberly: I'm just wondering who else will find out that I'm the Pink Ranger…

Ron-Pool: Answer to one. Yes but after some…things happen and answer to second one is hoooo boy! Until the next chapter guys and Happy Holidays!


	20. Chapter Nineteen

Ron-Pool: Hello all! Ron-Pool here and we got some stuff to chat. Long story short, Thank you guys so much for all the love you've given **UnStoppable with a Mouth: The Epitome of Awesome Re-Pooled** and **A Symbiotic Bond: A Venomous Titan Reborn**. We love that you guys are digging it and hope you guys will continue to dig it.

Basically, our dear, trapped to his keyboard, rain-boy has gotten a few questions that I want to clear up since he's essentially a trapped man. Yes, these two exist in the same universe and there will be another crossover that may get its own story or just exist in our double fic.

Second thing, both of our fanfics are Marvel/DC with Kim Possible, [ D], [ D], and [ D].

Garfield: That's a ton of [ D] you have there Stoppable. Will they get their own Fanfictions?

Ron-Pool: Stop asking questions you won't get the answer to!

Danny Fenton: Hey guys is this the spot for the crossover me-

Ron-Pool: *pushes Danny out* Not now moron!

Danny: *Screams* YOU TOLD ME TO COME HERE!

Ron-Pool: *Screams in Bueno Nacho*

Spider-Gwen: Boy, he sure is testy

Garfield: He sure is Gwen…He sure is…

Spider-Gwen: Enjoy the show everyone!

* * *

 **A Symbiotic Bond: A Venomous Titan Reborn  
Chapter Nineteen**

 **Gotham City – Jinx's apartment  
Garfield Mark Logan**

"H-How did I…Like…What the fuck?" Garfield stammered out.

"Oh, you're confused," Jinx stated. "This is not boding well…"

"Well yeah. Last I checked, I was in China before I wound up in that place. How the hell did I come here of all places?!" Garfield exclaimed in horror.

"How should I know?!" Jinx yelled out. "I was dealing with my own shit before you decided to drop in…Literally!"

Garfield opened his mouth to respond before he blinked.

"Also, is that a mask you're wearing? If so, how can it emote so well?" Jinx asked with squinted eyes.

Garfield blinked again then looked to her and replied "I'm sorry, what?"

"Okay…I'm about five seconds off beating your ass," Jinx asked.

"Oh please, like you can even lay a hand on me with your slow ass," Garfield retorted cockily before the pair entered an uncomfortable silence, both of their eyes wide with surprise.

"Wow," Jinx said with an astonished tone.

"Whoa…I am so sorry about that. That just came out," Garfield began.

"Wow," Jinx repeated.

"I mean it, I am so sorry. I'm usually don't come off as an arrogant dick," Garfield continued.

"Don't sweat it green bean," Jinx said with a shrug before Garfield watched her stand up and walked to the kitchen to grab another bowl of ramen. "So…Wanna tell me what brought you down here?"

"Well…It's kind of a long story so to cliffnote it, was in China fighting the Mandarin. Wound up through some other world then wound up here," Garfield summarized. "There is a full story but considering we fought quite a few times…Well…"

"No, I totally get it," Jinx said while she walked back into the living room and sat on her chair and folded her legs up and began to eat. "But the Mandarin? He sounds fearsome," Jinx replied with a mouth full of ramen before swallowing it.

"Oh yeah. The guy was super calm and shit," Garfield replied. "I don't know how I'm going to get back there at this rate…"

"Back to China?" Jinx asked. "I didn't think you wanted to get transported again. Am I that bad of company?"

"No, not at all," Garfield said with a wave of his arms. "I just…I left some friends there fighting him….It wouldn't be right for me to be here while they risk their lives, you know?"

"I wouldn't know…All my friends abandoned me after H.I.V.E went down," Jinx said with a bitter scowl on her face.

"Seriously? Big Foot and mini-robo left you?" Garfield asked.

"Yeah…" Jinx asked.

"D-Do you want to talk about it?" Garfield asked.

"There is a full story but considering we fought quite a few times…Well…" Jinx repeated with a mocking tone.

"That's fair," Garfield replied genuinely.

Jinx blinked and said "I w-was trying to…Never mind…"

Garfield looked back out the window and said "Well…I'll find a way back…I have to…"

It was then he felt his spider-sense go off.

He looked down and noticed a group of men armed to the teeth marching into the building. "Um Jinx…You may want to get dressed," Garfield warned.

"Oh no…" Jinx said, her face becoming paler. "Not them…"

"Not who?" Garfield said. He watched as Jinx slipped on her shirt and rushed to the back room.

"X-Force," she replied as she walked back out into the room. "They're this new police force Gotham hired when more mutants came to the city. They are very brutal when it comes to capturing their targets and very effective."

"Really? Batman is letting them in on his turf?" Garfield questioned.

"Who do you think trained them?" Jinx replied sourly.

"Wow…Batman trained a whole team?" Garfield murmured to himself. "But why? He was always a loner."

"Who knows! Ever since the regular Police force said he is a force for good, they let him have carte blanche and this was the result!" Jinx shouted out.

"And what do you have to do with them?" Garfield asked.

Jinx stopped momentarily and looked back at him and said "I…I was accused of killing one of their members during a prison break..."

"Whoa? You did?" Garfield exclaimed.

"Looks, it's a long story but I didn't kill anyone…I was set up…" Jinx said softly. "I'm not asking you to believe me but it's true…If they catch me, I'm as good as dead…"

Garfield stared at her for a moment. Despite her being a known criminal to him, there was something in his heart that made him actually believe her. _'Hey Sym, what do you think?'_ Garfield asked.

 **"Sym?"** The Symbiote repeated.

 _'Yeah…I mean, I can't keep calling you Symbiote you know and since you haven't given me a name, I think Sym just works,"_ Garfield replied.

He could feel Sym's gratefulness at the name before she replied **_"I was never really given a name…Sym…I like it. Short and sweet. As for my thoughts…I really can't tell. There seems to be something blocking me from sensing the truth."_**

Garfield looked out the window again and saw the last armed figure enter and said "I don't have time to debate if that is the truth or not. I can't have them taking you. Consider it payback for saving my life."

Just then, a loud bang on the door was heard, causing the pair to look to it.

"And that's our cue to book it!" Garfield shouted before he shot a web to Jinx's hip and pulled her into his arms as she yelped in surprise. "Hang on tight," before he leapt out of the window just as the door flew from its hinges.

Jinx let out a scream of terror as Garfield soared down to the ground but with a strand of webbing to a large building, Garfield swung forward through the air at top speed. "Keep hanging on!" Garfield shouted at Jinx, who continued to scream but he felt her grip tighten.

Then his spider-sense went off again.

 ** _"To your left!"_** The Symbiote screamed. Garfield turned to his left and pulled himself sharply to avoid two metal wings from clipping him.

Garfield released his web and landed on a brick wall and before him, a male with light blue skin, flowing blond hair, glowing yellow eyes and a dark slate gray suit with a black "X" on the left side of his chest.

"Who the hell are you?" Garfield asked.

"I am Archangel, second-in-command of X-Force and you have a wanted criminal in your possession," Archangel said. "Release her into our custody or be deemed a criminal as well."

"Sorry but she's under my protection so either accept that and leave or get your face caved in. Your choice," Garfield said with an aggressive tone.

"Then you will fall," Archangel said before he flew towards Garfield.

Garfield leapt over the oncoming Archangel and shot a web to the building across the way and tugged himself towards it hard but he felt Archangel's hand wrap around his left ankle where Archangel then pulled him backwards where the force of Garfield being whipped back caused Jinx to release her hold where she screamed in terror while falling.

"Jinx!" Garfield yelled before he was decked in the face by Archangel, which sent him soaring down the ground.

Twisting his body around, Garfield narrowed his body and shot down towards the ground where he then grabbed the screaming Jinx just as she was about to hit a parked car and shot out another web towards the bank building on his left and tugged sharply, zipping himself towards the bank where he slammed into it feet first.

"That was close," Garfield said.

Jinx looked at him with a terrified expression. "Don't do that again!" She shouted at him.

"Sorry," Garfield replied with a smile

 ** _"Garfield!"_** Sym shouted. Garfield's head snapped up to see Archangel diving towards him. Thinking quickly, Garfield tossed Jinx into the air before he flipped backwards and leapt off tackled Archangel into the air.

The two spun around in the air briefly, each one throwing a punch at the other before Archangel landed two solid blows to Garfield's heads before he spun his body and threw Garfield high into the air.

Garfield recovered in the air and caught the even more terrified Jinx and wrapped his right arm around her tight while she wrapped her arms and legs around him.

"I got you," Garfield whispered to her before he shot a web from his left wrist, which landed on a large building that read "Wayne Enterprises" and tugged himself over to it sharply, avoiding Archangel charging at him.

Garfield crashed through the building and rolled to on the carpet before pushing himself up and running forward with Jinx still in his arms.

From the right, Garfield watched as Archangel flew outside beside them and turned his body so his front was facing the running hero and with a shout, metal feathers began to shoot out from Archangel's wings and through the window, heading straight towards the pair.

"Yo Beastboy, look out!" Jinx screamed but Garfield already saw it coming with his spider-sense. "Hang on tight!" Garfield yelled and with a leap forward, Garfield twirled his body around while keeping as straight possible, holding his breath as the metal feathers pierced the air around him.

When the last feather fell, Garfield landed on his feet and leapt shoulder first into a door and broke through it, his shoulder then slamming against the wall before he leapt straight down the long narrow staircase and with a large slam, he landed on his feet on the ground.

"Holy fuck…" Jinx whimpered out, her body shaking violently against him. "Y-Y-You…What the fuck?"

"Not too bad if I don't say so myself," Garfield said cockily. Just then, the two heard a crash from the very top floor and saw Archangel flying down towards them, his metal wings slicing through the handle bars that surrounded the area.

"Oh fuck off," Garfield said as he dislodged Jinx from him and said "Sit tight!" without hearing a response, Garfield shot two webs onto the second floor handle bars and slung himself into the air with his foot out in preparation to kick the oncoming angel.

Archangel tilted to the side to have his wing in front of where Garfield's foot would land but with a second to spare, Garfield released the web and adjusted himself in the air with a spin, watching as his reflecting showed against the wing.

Garfield spun in the air and shot out two webs towards Archangel's metal wings, which caused him to slow down until he was just above the ground before Garfield tugged him up sharply, and once he was close, Garfield twisted his body and slung him into the second floor hallway.

Archangel slammed against the ground and skidded against, causing his metal wings scrape against sparks to come from the floor.

Garfield then flipped over him while formed a strand of web that slipped around the Angel's neck and slammed him down to the ground hard where he then lifted Archangel's head and slammed it against the ground twice, knocking him out.

"Sleep tight Archangel. Wake up and I'll clip your wings off," Garfield said as he webbed Archangel's wings, legs and torso to the ground then webbed his mouth.

At hearing footsteps behind him, Garfield turned to see Jinx, who sighed in relief. "You took him down…"

"He may be quick with the wings but he was no match for me," Garfield said with a smirk. It was then his spider-sense went crazy. His eyes flashed behind Jinx to see two streaks of electricity appear before opening the "X" opened up to reveal to fiery yellow bolts of energy heading straight towards Jinx's back.

"Shit!" Garfield shouted as he slung his web to Jinx and pulled her into his arms before he leapt out of the large window to the side, barely avoiding the large explosion that followed. Garfield's back slammed against the hood of the car, which buckled slightly beneath his and Jinx's weight.

"Are you alright?" Garfield asked.

Jinx nodded her head shakily.

Garfield rolled off of the car and landed on his feet, only to hear Sym shout **_"Garfield, behind you!"_** Garfield turned around to see a fiery orb of yellow energy heading towards him at top speed.

Thinking quickly, Garfield tossed Jinx to the side into an alleyway and then leapt backwards to avoid it but without warning, it exploded, sending Garfield into the air.

Garfield flipped in the air and landed on the hood of another car in a crouch and growled "Great…More assholes to fight…" in frustration.

Three smaller fiery orbs flew towards Garfield, which caused him to flip backward onto the building before leaping to the left, avoiding the three shockingly large explosions that caused the building he was on to crumble under its own weight.

Garfield landed on the cobblestone apartment building where his spider-sense began to tingle wildly. Streaks of electricity began to appear roam across the building in short bursts and Garfield managed to jump off of it before the entire building lit up in electricity.

Garfield landed on the roof a bus and watched as a blonde pale woman with glowing yellow eyes and a tan skinned Asian looking male with long red hair with glowing yellow eyes land on the ground, both of them wearing the same uniform as Archangel.

"Oh boy, first an angel, a generic blonde woman and red head step child. If this is what Batman has to offer as an elite team, he has failed this city tremendously," Garfield said as he stood up from his spot.

"Wow Shatterstar, this guy is a dick," The woman said.

"Don't sweat it. He'll be a captured one in a second," The man smirked at this and dashed off the car roof he had landed on towards Garfield while pulling out two short swords that glowing with electricity. The man landed in front of Garfield and swung his blade towards Garfield, who ducked the swing and landed a punch to the right side of the man.

Shatterstar grunted and slashed his blade downward but Garfield flipped away from it but it was then the woman leapt into the air and fired three medium sized fiery orbs towards Garfield at high speed.

Garfield landed on his feet but the man instantly landed in front of him and swing both swords at a downward angle but Garfield leapt up and twisted his body through the space the blades left before he landed on his hands and kicked the man in the face.

Garfield flipped to his feet and swept the man's feet from beneath him but the man rolled backwards to avoid Garfield's fist caving his face in but then the three orbs slammed into Garfield's chest and exploded upon impact, which sent the spider-like hero soaring backwards into car.

Garfield rolled off the car with an aggravated growl and picked up the car and swung it towards the woman, who was forming another orb of energy to fire before she leapt off the car she was on to avoid the thrown vehicle.

Garfield immediately took this chance to use shoot a strand of web towards her and when it snagged her, he shouted "Get the fuck over here!" as he pulled her directly into his right fist, which sent her to the ground.

He then lifted his right foot slammed it into her head, knocking her out. **_"How vicious of you Garfield. I think I approve,"_** Sym noted with a pleased tone.

 _"I'm not trying to be but thanks,'_ Garfield replied with a grin as he began to web up the girl to the ground.

"Boom-Boom!" The Shatterstar shouted, which caused Garfield to stop and look at Shatterstar with astonishment.

"Boom-Boom? That's her name?" Garfield asked in awe before he busted out laughing. "Holy shit. I don't know what failed her more. Batman's training or her chances at being taken seriously!"

"I'll kill you!" Shatterstar exclaimed furiously.

Garfield's laughter died down as he looked to Shatterstar and held up two fingers. "That's two for two so far. You really want it make it three, period head?" Garfield asked, the mask curling into a smirk.

The male looked enraged but then, a smirk appeared on his face, which instantly put Garfield on edge. "No but it looks like you're going to be 2-1 by the time she's through with you."

 _'What the-"_

His spider-sense suddenly went off but by then it was too late.

A shockwave slammed into Garfield from above and he immediately fell to his knees, his eyes widening in agony as his suit began to waver wildly. **_"THIS AGONY! THIS UNENDING AGONY IS HAPPENING AGAIN!"_** Sym screamed in pain as Garfield buckled to his knees, his hands clutching the sides of his head.

Floating above him was a woman with wild curly orange hair and pale skin with her mouth wide open and screaming as she landed on the ground, causing the shockwave that currently had Garfield on his knees.

Garfield could feel the suit pulling and separating from his body as the shockwave continued to hammer into him so with a _'Hold it together Sym!'_ to his partner, he held out his hand and webbed a car behind her and tugged it sharply, causing the car to slam into her back, sending her whipping behind him, causing the scream to end but leaving Garfield severely weakened.

 ** _"I-I-I…N-Not a-again…"_** Sym stammered out fearfully and painfully as Garfield shook his head weakly and slowly stood up.

It was then Shatterstar landed in front of him and managed to slice down his chest, which went through the symbiote suit and against his bare chest, causing two deep gashes to appear.

Garfield ducked another swing of his blades and kicked his right arm against a car and webbed it before landing two hard punches to Shatterstar's face but suffered another gash to the right side of his face.

Garfield blocked two more swings before he was kicked hard in the chest, which sent him soaring backwards against a brick wall where he fell to one knee and panted heavily. _'He's a lot stronger than I expected…Sym…Are you alright?'_

 ** _"P-Please…No m-more,"_** Sym whispered, still in shock from the previous assault.

 _'Damn it Sym…focus. You're alright. You're okay. I'm still with you,'_ Garfield said as he stood up on one knee, only to watch as Shatterstar lifted the car his hand was webbed to into the air and swing it at him.

"Shit!" Garfield screamed as he lifted his arms to shield himself and was sent soaring backwards against the Wayne Enterprises building, where he rolled against the floor and skidded to a stop.

Garfield picked himself up only to fall back down onto his knees.

This was not looking good.

Garfield pushed himself back to his feet and staggered forward as he held his side, his vision blurring drastically before his vision focused enough to see a car smashing through the lobby of the building straight towards him.

Garfield shot a web onto the ceiling and hoisted himself up sharply, barely managing to clear the car but without warning, Shatterstar appeared before him and with his sword arm cocked back, ready to pierce through Garfield's chest.

With seconds to spare, Garfield shot another web to the left web and pulled himself sharply, barely avoiding being skewered by Shatterstar's sword. He slammed into the wall and fell down to the ground before running out onto the main street, only to be sent flying to the left by another supersonic scream.

Garfield's body spun backwards until his back slammed against a light pole, which bent under the strain, and fell to the ground, now unconscious.

* * *

 **Gotham City – Downtown area  
Jinx**

 _'Fuck, fuck, fuck,'_ Jinx cursed out as she watched as Shatterstar and the female X-Force member stand above Beastboy's unconscious body.

"He was able to take out Archangel and Boom-Boom. Pretty impressive," The female said with a chuckle, her Irish accent thick.

"Yo Siryn…Doesn't he look familiar though?" Shatterstar asked.

"Come to think of it…He does…Wait…he's Champion City's hero, The Spider!" The female, now known as Siryn, exclaimed in realization. "But what was he doing here and with that traitor of all people?"

"No idea but we should take him back to Batman. He's been curious about him for some time," Shatterstar said.

"Batman is far too busy with his precious A-squad to deal with us," Siryn said, a bitter tone in her voice. "But…Maybe this will give us a chance to prove that we are just as good, if not better, than the A-squad!"

"I like the way you think. Why don't I grab Archangel and Boom-Boom and you take him back to the base?" Shatterstar suggested. Siryn nodded and Shatterstar quickly ran back into the Wayne Enterprises building while Jinx watched as Siryn hoisted up Beastboy and flew off.

It was all her fault. He had tried to help her and now he was captured by X-Force of all teams. There was no telling what they would do to him or how they would keep him captive.

"Fuck…" Jinx whispered as she leaned against the brick wall of the alleyway she had hid in. "This is all my fault…I have to do something…But what?" Jinx asked herself.

If only she had her powers still…Then she would be able to save him. Then again, if she had her powers, she wouldn't be in this situation to begin with…

 _'Joshua…What would you do if you were in my shoes?'_ Jinx asked herself softly. _'You would do all that you could to save him…But how? How can I do that? The last time I tried to search for protection, Chance came after me…'_

"Well look who we have here! The Traitorous Murderer!" A voice shouted out behind her.

Jinx turned around only to see Shatterstar's fist slam into her face and then everything went black.

* * *

 **Gotham City – Unknown location  
Garfield Mark Logan**

"Ugh…W-Where am I," Garfield murmured as he pulled himself off the ground with a staggered step back.

 ** _"You're awake…"_** Sym's voice whispered softly.

 _"Sym…Are you alright? You were pretty bad off earlier,'_ Garfield replied with concern.

 ** _"I'm okay now…That pain…That pain hurts me more than fire ever could…"_** Sym answered sadly.

Garfield looked at down and saw that he while he was wearing his suit, he was also wearing an orange jump suit on top of it with a metal collar around his neck. He looked around and saw that he was in a prison cell and there were cuffs around his ankles and wrists and he was on the bottom of a bunk bed.

Across the cell, in the second set of bunk beds, he saw the familiar form of Jinx, unconscious just as he had been. Garfield twisted himself off the bed and stood up to walk to the cell bars and said out loud "Where the hell am I?"

"You're a cell with me and the pink haired one, cutie pie," A voice said from the top bunk. He looked up to see the Infamous Harley Quinn with a happy smile on her face, which made his face pale. "And this is your new home, The Elizabeth Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane and Super powered beings!"

* * *

Garfield: WE'RE IN ARKHAM?!

Jinx: Oh no…

Harley Quinn: We are gonna have so much fun. I can't wait for you to meet my Ivy-poo!

Ron-Pool: Dude…This is gonna be so awesome! Prison Break! If you guys need help getting out, I know of a gay ice man with a gun who is well known for Prison Breaks!

Spider-Gwen: Let's just end it here, shall we?

Danny Fenton: Yeah…


	21. Chapter Twenty

Garfield: Got any 2's?

Gwen: Goldfish.

Miles: *grumbles and webs a 2 of hearts onto the ceiling table*

Jinx: What are you three doing up there?

Garfield: Playing cards. Wanna join?

Jinx: Gee…That would be neat if I could stand upside down the ceiling!

Gwen: Oh yeah…I thought everyone could do that. Silly me.

Miles: *snickers*

Garfield: Not nice Gwen.

Jinx: *Narrows eyes* Say that to my face.

Gwen: Sure. Just come up here and I'd be glad to.

Jinx: *Screams in Magic*

Garfield: Welp, she's wound up now…We better start the show.

* * *

 **A Symbiotic Bond: A Venomous Titan Reborn  
Chapter Twenty**

 **Gotham City – Wayne Residence  
Teen Titans**

After landing the Blackbird in the courtyard of the Wayne mansion, the Teen Titans stepped out of the jet, with a sleeping Jubilee sleeping on Cyborg's back, nestling her face into his neck, causing him to blush slightly at the feeling.

"She sure got attached to Friend Cyborg, Boyfriend Robin," Starfire noted to her leader with a happy smile on her face. "

Robin smirked and added on "I think Cyborg is attached to her too…I can't wait to tease him later."

"I heard that," Cyborg said with an amused tone. "We're just friends."

"Fast friends. She's already sleeping on you," Robin noted. "It took me getting injured to let me sleep on you."

"I mean a cute girl versus an ugly bird…Kinda answers itself," Cyborg joked which caused Robin to hit him in the side but with a grin on his face.

Robin knocked on the door twice and seconds later, Alfred answered the door with a kind smile on his face. "Ah, Master Richard. Welcome back to Wayne manor. I see that you have brought Lady Kori and Master Victor as well."

Robin smiled and replied "Yeah. We need to talk to Bruce, is he here?"

"He is currently in his office. Would you like me to lead you to it?" Alfred questioned as he held the door for the teens to enter before shutting the door behind them.

"No thanks Alfred," Robin replied. "Why don't you go ahead and get some rest Alfred. You look haggard."

"I shall be fine Master Richard. These old bones aren't so worn down yet," Alfred said with a kind smile. Robin smiled back and while the other titans weren't looking, he gave Alfred a quick but loving hug, which the older man returned.

But it was then Robin felt a something being tucked underneath the back of his belt. "I missed you too, Master Richard," Alfred said kindly as Robin quickly pulled away, a smile on his face.

"Thanks," Robin replied.

"Mhmm," Jubilee mumbled sleepily before she gripped Cyborg's neck slightly, which caused the titan to blush once more and muttered "We here?"

"We here," Cyborg replied.

Jubilee looked around and muttered "When did we get here?"

"Just a few minutes ago. I figured I'd carry you in so you wouldn't miss anything," Cyborg said.

"Thanks," Jubilee said as she leapt down from his back and yawned. Just as she did, the wall at the end of the hallway opened up to reveal a female figure wearing black skintight suit with gray on the sides of the torso area, the sides of the legs and sides of her gray boots.

She also had long black hair that hid beneath her mask gray mask with long black cat ears that took up the sides of the mask and red eye lenses, a silver belt that had a red "X" logo on it around her waist and a black bomber jacket that also bore a red "X" on the side of the jacket.

And in her mouth was a cigar.

"Lady Kinney, do put that out," Alfred said with a frown as the female walked towards the group.

"Sorry bub," The female said with a grin on her face. "Needed this after that long mission and really couldn't wait."

"Laura," Jubilee said with excitement as the female paused in front of the group.

"I'm X-23, leader of the B-Squad of X-Force and your welcoming party," Laura replied with a neutral tone. "Jump City and Japan are under the jurisdiction of the Teen Titans and X-Men respectively, X-Force is Gotham's jurisdiction. What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk to Batman about somethings," Robin responded, his voice also neutral. "I take it he's unavailable if you're the welcome wagon and not him?"

"You'd be correct. He's currently at his base in Arkham Asylum working on the case about the traitor and her friend who were recently sent there and he doesn't wish to be disturbed," the female replied.

"I see…" Robin said softly. "How long as X-Force been in Gotham city?"

"We've been here for a year now coming next week," X-23 explained. "I just recently joined the team six months ago."

"You said you were the leader of the B-squad?" Starfire asked. "How many squads are there if you don't mind me asking?"

"There are two of them. The A-Squad and my team," X-23 answered with a nod to Starfire's direction.

"Thank you," Starfire said.

"You're welcome," X-23 replied. "Any other questions?"

"I have one. The Moon sure is beautiful tonight, isn't it?" Jubilee suddenly asked.

"It's cloudy at the moment but give it time, I'm sure it'll clear up," X-23 said. "Any more questions?"

"None at all," Jubilee asked. "Let's get out of here guys."

"Very well. Titans, move out!" Robin said before they turned around and left, each saying goodbye to Alfred as they left.

The moment they walked out of the mansion and back into the jet, Jubilee said "We should stay clear of Laura while she is in the middle of her operation."

"Operation?" Cyborg questioned.

"Yeah. Anytime we're on an undercover mission, there is a phrase we have," Jubilee explained.

"The moon is beautiful tonight," Cyborg recounted as he leaned against the console of the Blackbird.

Jubilee nodded with a grin on her face. "Exactly my beautiful friend. Depending on their reply, we know. She said that things are cloudy, which means she's undercover but for what reason, I don't know…"

"She is still part of the X-men?" Starfire asked.

"She is but she is a part of X-Factor, a black-ops type team of ours that handles espionage among other things," Jubilee explained. "I wouldn't be surprised if she came up with the name "X-Force" since that is a defunct team of ours as well."

"Interesting…" Cyborg said before he turned to Robin, who was looking at the paper Alfred had tucked away in his belt and he narrowed his eyes. "What's up Robin?" Cyborg asked.

"Alfred tucked this note away…It seems things are more dire than they seem," Robin said before he turned the picture to reveal an image.

The image was of Jinx, wearing the same uniform as X-23 and she was in the middle of battling Batman

"What the hell, that's Jinx!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"He did but I don't know how this ties into any…Wait," Robin looked at the corner of the screen and saw the date. "Wait…This happened a year and a half ago. Around the time X-23 said X-Force was created, right?"

"Yeah…Wait a minute…" Cyborg took the picture and narrowed his eyes before he gasped. "There is something in Jinx's hands and it looks green…Wait…Starfire, what colors are the Infinity Stones?"

"My memory is a bit hazy but the Power Stone is purple. The Mind Stone is blue. The Time Stone is green, the Soul Stone is Orange and the Reality Stone is Red," Starfire recited with a strained tone.

"I think she has an Infinity Stone…" Cyborg muttered, shocking the group. "The Time Stone to be specific…Its very faint but I can see the green glow and I see little wisps of this green energy around Batman…"

"This isn't looking good, Jinx has an Infinity Stone and the last person she fought was Batman," Jubilee mumbled.

"Wait, X-23 mentioned that a traitor was caught and sent to Arkham and Batman is there! Seeing as Jinx is wearing what I am assuming, the X-Force uniform, she could be that traitor!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Well, let's go to Arkham at once and find out. The sooner we get to Jinx, the quicker we can hide it from Loki…" Robin said gravely.

"This'll be fun," Jubilee said with a groan. "Hi-ho, hi-ho, its off to Arkham we go…"

* * *

 **Gotham City – Arkham Asylum  
Garfield Mark Logan**

"I can't believe I'm in Arkham…How did this happen to me?" Garfield asked as he sat down on the bunk bed, a stunned tone in his voice.

It seemed like two hours ago he was in China, fighting with his friends and now he was in one of the worst places in the entire country with the infamous Harley Quinn, who sat beside him with a goofy grin on her face.

"You look down. What's the matta?" Harley asked him. "Oh! Is it because ya in a cell with me? Don't sweat it cutie patootie, I don't bite much. Hell, I'd rather ya bite me like Ivy does during our sexy times."

Garfield stared at her for a moment and his eyes arched up as he began to laugh slightly. "I'm just trying to figure out how the hell I wound up here."

"Oh yeah, you're a big shot hero from Champion City. Everyone is talkin' 'bout ya," Harley replied. "A lot of 'em are sizing ya up for a fight. It's pretty funny to me that they already startin'." Harley then pointed out the cell and said "Take a look."

Garfield stood up and walked to the bars of his cell and noticed that in all the other cells were located but he could see the various criminals, locked in their own cells, eyeing his cell. "That's bullshit," Garfield muttered with a scowl, his eyes narrowed as he growled "Can I get a fucking break?"

"Don't look so down with that oddly expressive mask. They may be after your pink haired friend instead," Harley added.

"After Jinx? But why?" Garfield asked her.

"She did help put a lot of folks in here, myself included," Harley said cheerfully, which shocked Garfield.

"She helped put you in here?" He asked her.

Harley nodded and said "She was X-Force. Third in Command in fact behind the claw girl."

Garfield looked over at the area that Jinx was sleeping in and said "She was X-Force…What changed that do you know?"

"No idea but there are rumors that she killed the previous first in command and wound up kicked out of the group and made a highly wanted woman because of it," Harley explained. "The Big Bats himself said that she's wanted for one hundred million dollars."

 **"Wow…She is really wanted then,"** Sym said as Garfield's eyes bugged out from his head. **"You sure know how to pick them Garfield. The headstrong Rocket, the wanted Jinx and if memories serve correct, the mysterious Raven. I wonder how we'll get out of this one unscathed…"**

"O-One hundred million?! Holy shit!" Garfield exclaimed. "Boy…If I was a less than a hero, I would have turned her in on a dime for that much. Ah well, it can't be helped. If I need to fight, I will and I'm sure she will…At least while we're still here…"

"Already plannin' a break out? Fat chance on that," Harley said sourly. "Bats and his dear X-Force has rigged this place as unbreakout-able. Many have tried. Many have failed and with these little do-hickies-" Harley pointed to the collar around her neck. "-that he got from Amanda Waller, we risk certain death by explosion if we even try."

"That doesn't sound like Batman…" Garfield noted. While he never worked with the legendary caped crusader, Robin had mentioned him a few times during a bonding session and stressed out that while he was strict on crime, he didn't condone certain things and rigging a collar to blow up went against his code.

"That's what I thought too until he and his X-Force strapped this around mah neck," Harley grumbled.

"Great…" Garfield said. "What else do these collars do?"

"Well they used to just blow up but now with all these super powered folk, they nullify powers too," Harley explained. "While I have no problem with that, some of the other people in here are pretty miffed."

"Nullify powers…" Garfield muttered.

 _'Hey Sym…Are our powers nullified?'_ Garfield asked his partner.

 **"They are significantly weakened but not fully gone. Give me some time and I will be able to break this collar without killing us,"** Sym replied.

 _'Thanks Sym,'_ Garfield thought before he looked to the clown queen and said "I appreciate you telling me this but why tell me all of this? You don't owe me anything and vice versa."

Harley let a small grin appear on her face as she said "Let's just say, being a villain isn't as appealing as it once was."

Garfield had a feeling there was more to the story than this but before he could ask, Jinx began to stir. "Hmm…W-Where am I?" Jinx mumbled as she leaned up off the bed and saw both Garfield and Harley before she looked down at the collars and then out to the cell and said "We're in Arkham…"

"Hello to you too beautiful!" Harley said with a grin on her face.

"Oh no….ohnononononononono," Jinx said as she began to hyperventilate.

Both Harley and Garfield nodded, which caused an anguished look to appear on Jinx's face. "W-We can't be here…" Jinx whispered in terror.

Garfield and Harley glanced at each other before looking at Jinx and in unison, the pair asked "Because of your time in X-Force?"

"H-How did…Harley told you I bet," Jinx said.

Garfield nodded. "It would have been a good idea to tell me you were a previous X-Force member…Might have explained why they needed to capture you for "murder" as they accused you of."

"Capture me? You think putting me in Arkham is capture? The place where I locked up many of their dangerous criminals with my former team? No…This is the place where I'm going to die…"

And it was then their cell doors opened with a voice blaring into the intercom "Free Roam time has now been reached."

Dozens of cell doors could be heart slamming open as the dark and angry voices began to buzz, causing Harley and Garfield to look at each other as their cell opened as well.

Behind them, Jinx lowered her head and muttered "Fuck my life."

* * *

Robin: Well, that's amazing. We already got a lead on the next Infinity Stone.

Cyborg: Who knew Jinx would have it…But what happens now?

Jubilee: Only one way to find out!

Starfire: Goodbye friends!


	22. Chapter Twenty-one

Garfield: Boy, sitting in a jail cell with Harley Quinn and Jinx with a lot of people that want us dead. Isn't this grand?

Jinx: Our versions of grand are totally different.

Harley: Could be worse!

Garfield: Oh yeah? How?

Harley: The Bats could be there.

Garfield: Hm…Start the show guys

* * *

 **A Symbiotic Bond: A Venomous Titan Reborn  
Chapter Twenty-One**

 **Gotham City – Arkham  
Spider-Clown-Pink**

With a yell, Garfield's fist slammed into the face of a blond haired male, which sent him to the ground. He turned around and blocked two punches from two large black haired males and rolled beneath them and kicked them in their back, which sent them down to the ground.

Behind him, Harley swung a pipe and hit a female in the face with a pipe before she danced back to avoid a cement block crashing into her and shouted "Batters up!" before she took a step forward and swung her pipe which slammed into the face of a bald man.

Jinx blocked two wild strikes from smaller, thin man before she caught his third punch and pulled him into a knee to the gut before tossing him down to the ground then rolled forward to avoid the clothesline from a larger muscular man before she grabbed his ankle and tugged him sharply, sending the man down to the ground hard.

The minute their cell doors opened, the crowd of villains had attacked but the three were more than enough to handle these none super powered individuals but despite being on equal footing, the numbers game was going to catch up to them eventually.

"We need to get out of here," Garfield shouted as he held two people in a headlock before bringing them down on the crown of their head sharply. He then flipped to his feet and delivered a drop kick to a larger man, who bowled over six of his allies that were behind him.

"Follow me my chick-a-dees!" Harley told them as she smacked a female with her pipe and pushed her forward and began to run, with Garfield and Jinx following behind her.

The trio ran down the trail, combating the various groups of people that looked to fight them before Harley turned a corner…only to be sent flying backwards into a large table. Garfield and Jinx skidded to a stop as a very well-known figure walked from the corner.

"Well, well, well," Killer Croc said with a toothy grin at the pair, but more so towards Jinx, who took a step backwards with fear.

"Oh fuck," Garfield said as he looked back at Jinx. "Of course you put Killer Croc in here."

"I kinda had no choice. He was going to kill a family," Jinx said.

"That's well and good but not at this moment," Garfield said.

"I'm gonna enjoy chewing you up and swallowing you whole!" Killer Croc yelled as he dashed forward towards the pair but the duo rolled to the left to avoid his large body crashing into theirs.

"Sorry, don't mean to kink-shame but Vore isn't my thing!" Garfield shouted as he ran forward and nailed Killer Croc with a hard knee to the face, which caused the larger abomination to skid to the side before Garfield leapt up and punched at the beast but was struck by Killer Croc's tail, which sent Garfield crashing against the wall where he landed beside Harley, who was shaking her head.

"That really hurt, you overgrown suitcase," Harley said as she rose to her feet and grabbed the table she had been kicked into and launched it towards Killer Croc, who roared and destroyed it with a swing of his arm before he leapt towards the pair.

Garfield rolled to the left while Harley danced to the right to avoid the large being crashing into the but it was then Jinx leapt up onto his back and grabbed his head and began to punch it relentlessly, which caused Killer Croc to roar angrily and run forward, with a screaming Jinx still on his back.

"Of fucking course," Garfield said as he scrambled to his feet and ran after her with Harley following him. The pair watched as Killer Croc slid into a wall and crashed through it before coming out and bucking wildly, trying to get Jinx off of his back.

"This is not the horsey ride I was promised when I was five!" Jinx wailed as she clung to him wildly, her body rising and falling with every attempted buck.

' _Sym, can we use our web?'_ Garfield asked as he and Harley neared the feral Killer Croc.

" _ **Yes we can!"**_ Sym replied with excitement.

"Finally!" Garfield said before he leapt up and swung forward and as Killer Croc bucked up, Garfield's feet slammed into Killer Croc's face, which sent the large being down to the ground. Garfield landed on the ground with a skid as Jinx got off with wobbly legs and began to web down Killer Croc to the ground.

"That should hold him for a spell," Garfield said before he turned and saw another wave of people heading their way but Garfield snorted and began to web up a wall to separate his group from the attackers.

"And that should keep them at bay," Garfield said. "No idea for how long but that will buy us some time to think of a plan."

"Well we only have one plan and that is to get out of here," Jinx said with a frown.

"Looking for a way out, my pink haired _Pischouette_?" A voice said from behind the group, which caused them to turn around. There they saw a Caucasian teenage male with a long grown overcoat, auburn colored hair, black sunglasses, a red scarf hanging around his neck, a black headband which was connected to his skintight midnight blue suit, platinum blue steel boot and steel kick pads that went up to his knees and steel gauntlets leaning against the wall.

"Gambit…" Jinx breathed out with a scowl on her face before she marched up to the taller Cajun male and smacked him in the face hard, which caused him to whip his head to the side."How dare you show your face around me after what happened to Joshua?!" Jinx yelled as Gambit raised his hands in surrender.

"I did apologize about that _Jolie Catin,_ " Gambit said with a small grin on his face but Jinx smacked him again.

"Apologies won't bring him back!" Jinx yelled.

"Whoa, whoa, what's going on?" Harley asked as she stepped in between the two.

"He's the reason all of this shit is going on!" Jinx yelled. "Him and that stupid stone was the reason Joshua was killed."

"Who is Joshua?" Garfield asked.

Killer Croc groaned and began to force his way from the webbing, which caused a few strands to burst loose. "Looks like _Grande Beede,_ is getting free," Gambit noted glumly before he looked down to Jinx. "Look I understand you're pissed at me but I found a safe area for you all to hide. We can argue later, alright?"

The trip exchanged glances before Jinx muttered "Fine but this doesn't make us even. Not by a long shot."

Gambit nodded and the foursome ran off as fast as they could.

* * *

 **The Jazzy Bird  
Laura "X-23" Kinney**

"And there she is! Finally!"

Laura slide off her motorcycle and gave a small smile to the group of people waiting for her outside their usual hang-out spot, the Jazzy Bird. The local bar that for some reason, all of X-Force claimed as their own.

And standing outside of the bar was her friends from the A-Squad.

The first person she laid eyes on was a Native American female with midnight blue hair that was braided down to the middle of her back, black eyes, a brown shirt, tight blue jeans and white sneakers and had a silver necklace with the emblem of a hawk on it.

The second was a African American male with spiky dark brown hair, brown eyes, a pair of black goggles on his forehead, a black button down shirt with a yellow shirt underneath it, black jeans and black and yellow sneakers.

And the last person was a Venezuelan girl with black eyes, long light brown hair that went to the curve of her back, a brown tank top, white pants, while elegant gloves and white boots, floating in the air listlessly with a wide smile on her face.

"About time you made it Laura. We were getting tired of waiting," the African American male said with an impatient frown.

"Sorry David but I got held up back at the mansion," Laura said before she said "Sup Dani, Sofia," with a nod in their direction.

"Ready to go inside?" David asked.

"Duh. I needed this drink like crazy," Laura said before the four entered the bar. The bar itself was bigger than what it seemed like on the outside of the place. There were several large circular tables where many of X-Force members were sitting.

A long bar counter where Caucasian male with medium short black hair, black eyes, a black leather jacket, dark blue jeans, black fingerless gloves, and black shoes stood behind it mixing the drinks and tossing them towards Archangel and Boom-Boom, who raised the glasses in a salute to Laura before drinking and resuming their conversation.

On the stage, Siryn was seen singing a gentle song while Shatterstar sat alone at a table, his legs propped up on the table as he slept.

And their designated table sat a Japanese American female with electric blue hair, black eyes, a electric blue tank top with the words "Shocking" on it, two grey gauntlets that went up to her elbows which had the "X" emblem on the front of them dark blue pants and black sneakers on.

"You're late," The Japanese girl said to Laura as she tossed Laura a beer bottle. Laura caught the bottle and used a claw to pop the top from it and took a swig and sighed in joy before she and her group sat down around the table.

"Late stuff at the mansion Noriko. Nothing to it," Laura said.

"So I heard your team managed to catch Jinx," Noriko said, which surprised everyone but Laura herself.

"Yeah, they did pretty good. Hey Hellion!" Laura shouted.

The teen behind the counter looked to her direction with a raised brow. "Give B-Squad a round on me."

Boom-Boom and Archangel turned from the counter and looked back to Laura and said "Thanks Boss!"

"You guys earned it," Laura said with a nod of approval before she looked back to the group around her and said "Yeah. They caught Jinx and the Spider from Champion City as well."

"Now that is interesting," David said as he leaned back in his chair. "But what was the Spider doing here and why was he protecting Jinx of all people?"

"Could be that he knew her?" Sofia suggested.

"Either that or he didn't and was doing his job as a hero but now they're both in Arkham," Noriko said with a frown on her face.

"Whoa, we sent them to Arkham? But doesn't Jinx know the location of the Infinity stone?" Dani said with a small whisper.

Laura nodded and said "She does. He didn't even question her either. He just ordered B-Squad to put her in there and left it at that."

"I don't understand Batman's thought process," David said with a frown on his face. "He said that the stone was important but he sent her to what is essentially a death sentence without getting the location? She's the only one who could know the location of the stone so why send her there? I don't get it."

"Something seems fishy about Batman and all of this in general," Noriko said as she took a sip of her beer, a frown on her face as well.

"We need to find that gem as quickly as possible. Professor is counting on us to find it before any of the Brotherhood does," Dani said.

"Or worse," Laura added with a sigh.

Just then, a grey skinned female with a black circle shape around her left eye, red lipstick, navy blue colored hair with grey eyes who was wearing dark slate grey skin tight leather suit which had various firearms on her body walked to the table and said "Team, we need to get a move on."

"Oh, Domino, what's going on?" David asked with confusion.

"There is a bank robbery in progress by some super powered beings that need to be stopped," Domino explained before she looked to Laura and said "B-Squad captain."

"A-squad Captain," Laura responded with a nod.

"Heard your team captured the traitor. Good work, I'll put in a good word to see you promoted to A-squad," Domino said.

"I don't need that. My team deserves the promotion. Not me, I really don't care about advancing," Laura said with a bored tone.

"Then I shall see to it that they are promoted," Domino said before she looked to her team and said "Move out."

"Yes Boss," The four said before they all rose from the table and made their way out of the bar but it was Dani who looked back to Laura briefly before she ran out. Laura turned back and took a sip of her beer with a frown on her face.

' _Where could that damn stone be?'_

* * *

 **Gotham City – Arkham  
Spider-Clown-Pink**

"Through that door," Gambit said as he pointed to a double steel door, which currently was open, revealing an empty room. The four ran into the room before Gambit and Garfield ran towards the doors and pulled them shut.

The four panted as they looked towards the door. "I-I've been hiding out in here for about a week. This room doesn't have any cameras and it seems to hide the signal our collars give off," Gambit said as he slumped down on a chair.

The trio looked around and noticed a small mattress placed against the wall along with several candles. There was also a long silver pole leaning against the far corner of the wall. "Must be good to be able to stay separated from everyone," Garfield said to the Cajun.

Jinx remained silent but her glare at Gambit told volumes.

"Okay, I may be the new guy in Gotham," Garfield began. "But it seems like shit is going down and you two are somewhat in the middle of it so before we get out of here and potentially die, I want to know what exactly is going on."

At the silence, Garfield felt a burst of anger hit his veins and without warning, punched the steel deep, causing the three to jump in alarm. "Start. Talking," Garfield said, his eyes narrowing.

"Fine…Fine…You saved my life and got into this shit and Harley, you helped my ass too so you guys deserve to know everything," Jinx said softly before she took a deep breath and said "I used to be a part of X-Force but there was an ulterior motive in joining…I was originally a part of a thieving crew known as "Thieves of the Cobalt Wind" of which Gambit was a member as well…Our crew was hired to come to Gotham to find something called the Infinity Stone."

Garfield's eyes widened while Harley tilted her head in confusion. "An Infinity Stone?" Harley asked. "What's that?"

"It's complicated," Gambit said with a wave of his hand. "We knew from a source that the big bat himself had it so we were ordered to get it. Downside was, he's very secretive so we had to find a different approach and that was to have Jinx join the newly created X-Force."

"So you were a double agent?" Garfield said.

"I _was_ ," Jinx said. "Until I wasn't…"

"I see…" Garfield said with a nod and a cross of his arms. "What else happened?"

"Things were going well at first. I kept my distance from their goodie-goodie events and feel good moments until this glum guy joined the team," Jinx said as a wistful smile appeared on her face. "He was such a mope and sad-sack but there was something very positive about him too. He always did his best to cheer up others and make them smile at the cost of himself…He just drew me in."

' _This is painting some strange parallels that I am not comfortable with,"_ Garfield thought with a frown.

"After a month of that, I left the group and became an honest to god member of X-Force…And not a month later, it all crashed down…" Jinx said as bitterness began to creep into her voice.

"What happened?" Garfield said.

Jinx grew quiet for a moment, as if trying to find the right words to say before she shook her head and said "It was right after we captured Killer Croc…"

* * *

Rain: And that is where I'm going to end it.

Garfield: Seriously?! Right there?!

Rain: Yes. The next chapter is going have two major twists to it so I want to dedicate all of that to Jinx's standalone chapter so until then.

Jinx: *Sigh* Later


	23. Chapter Twenty-Two

Garfield: Finally, we are back with a new chapter. I swear I was going to murder someone.

Gwen: Murder is no good.

Miles: I totally agree with the no murdering thing.

Jinx: Could be worse. Well then guys, Let's get to it!

* * *

 **A Symbiotic Bond: A Venomous Titan Reborn  
Chapter Twenty-Two**

 **Flashback – Gotham City  
The Jazzy Bird  
Jinx**

 _"Drinks all around!" Shatterstar shouted as he held a beer in the air. "To Jinx! The Clayface hunter Witch of Squad B!"_

 _"To Jinx!" The squad yelled before clashing their drinks together. Jinx let out a small laugh and shook her head before she drank down her beer as well._

 _The team had just finished taking down Clayface after a ten hour chase through the city. That was another Bat-Villain down and now her and her team was enjoying themselves at their favorite spot._

 _"Man, this feels so damn great to just relax after a long day," Jinx said as she put her feet up on the table. Beside her sat a_ _Caucasian teen with dirty blonde hair, a army green sleeveless shirt, army green pants, black army boots, a red guitar strapped on his back and red angel-like wings, who was currently taking a sip of his beer._

 _"I agree. You did great out there Jinx," the teen said softly as a smile graced his face._

 _"Thanks Icarus. I didn't really do much," Jinx admitted._

 _"Using your powers to bury him in cement was ace," Icarus replied softly. "Besides, who else had that idea? No one but you. Face facts Jinx, you saved the day."_

 _Icarus raised his beer to her and she Jinx responded by raising her bottle and tapped them together but Jinx couldn't help but feel the guilt build in her chest as the teen smiled at her._

 _Out of everyone in the squad, Joshua "Jay" Guthrie or "Icarus" was the one she was partnered with the most and they had built up a semi-good friendship._

 _Despite her objections and forced distance, it felt like she was naturally drawn to him and him to her and they often found themselves bickering playfully during mission assignments and talking outside of them._

 _The thought of betraying him was starting to eat away at her._

 _But why?_

 _"I better get going, I have an early shift tomorrow and you do to," Jinx told him before she sat the beer down and gave a nod to Archangel, Boom-Boom, X-23 and Shatterstar, who all nodded back._

 _She quickly placed a few bills on the table and began to fast-walk to the door until Icarus shouted "I'll see you tomorrow then!"_

 _Jinx turned around to see Icarus smiling so despite herself; she gave him a hesitant smile back, that guilty feeling growing ever larger in her gut. "Yeah tomorrow!" Jinx shouted out as she quickly rushed out the door before her guilt swallowed her whole._

* * *

 **Flashback – Gotham City  
Gotham Royal Apartments  
Jinx**

 _After parting from her group, Jinx walked into her apartment with an exhausted look on her face._

 _She always had shitty luck._

 _She would be the first one to tell anyone that but all things considered, things were honestly going wonderful for her right now. She had the civilians on her side, her teammates liked her and for once, she felt a part of something bigger than herself._

 _But she knew that this all was coming to an end. She would soon be back with the Thieves and everything she had come to love, despite trying not to, will cease to exist._

 _But wouldn't she be happy with that?_

 _She had a life with the Thieves and she was in the relationship with one of them, her partner on this very mission and when she first started it, she didn't even want this role for this mission but now…_

 _Now…_

 _'What the hell are these shitty feelings building up in me?' Jinx thought to herself as before she suddenly let out a groan._

 _She forgot her damn jacket at the Jazzy Bird again._

 _"Aww damn it," Jinx cursed out. She was in such a rush to leave that she left her favorite jacket. "Ah well, I guess I'll grab it tomorrow," Jinx said with a bitter sigh._

 _Jinx then took off her uniform top, revealing a simple black tank top beneath it, and tossed it into the closest and as she was removing her wrist communicator, she heard a familiar voice say "Watch where you're throwing your stuff, Beau Ange."_

 _Jinx turned around to see Gambit walking out of her closet with her shirt covering his head and face. "Gambit?" She whispered out in surprise as Gambit removed the jacket and tossed it into the closet behind him._

 _"The one and only Ange," Gambit replied, his Cajun accent thick with emotion._

 _Jinx ran to him excitedly and wrapped her arms around him tightly before the two shared a soft kiss. "I haven't seen you in a month," Jinx murmured against his lips._

 _"I missed you too," Gambit replied with a small grin on his face._

 _"How did you get in here?" Jinx asked curiously._

 _"I am a Canaille Capon. You should know this by now my Canaille Gaienne," Gambit said as he swaggered forward and sat down on her chair. "I came bearing good news. I managed to narrow the location of the Infinity stone down to five museums that Bruce Wayne owns. I came to nab you so we can check them all out."_

 _If it had been a month ago, she would have been excited to see him and hear this news but now, all she could feel was dread._

 _But again, why? She was so close in having her normal life again. Being a thief, traveling the world with her boyfriend, letting the wind be their guide as they steal anything and everything not bolted down._

 _The life she always had._

 _But did she really want it?_

 _Gambit stood up "Come on. The sooner we can narrow it down to one, the faster we can get back to our maison and get paid…" Gambit then grew silent and asked "Ange? You alright?"_

 _"I-I'm fine," Jinx said softly._

 _"Then why the tears? I would thing you would be excited but from that look on your face, those tears aren't of joy," Gambit answered with a frown._

 _Jinx placed a hand on her cheek and felt wetness against her fingertips. "Oh…I didn't even know…"_

 _"Jinx," Gambit began with a serious tone. "You having second thoughts now?"_

 _Jinx remained silent._

 _"Merde Pischouette," Gambit cursed. "You said you could handle this mission without getting emotionally drawn into it and know you want to have second thoughts?"_

 _"You don't get it Remy," Jinx began. "I like doing this. I like being a hero. I didn't expect it at first but seeing the civilians cheer me on. Seeing the children around adore me and my teammates…They actually like me, despite me keeping my distance. All of this is making me realize that I made the wrong choice being a petty thieving villain."_

 _"I can't believe that now is the time to have honneur," Gambit grumbled with annoyance. "That Vieux Snart had a feeling you would turncoat but I didn't believe him and now here I am, eating crow."_

 _"I'm sorry Remy, I truly am," Jinx said sadly. "I just-"_

 _"If it was any other situation, I would tell you to follow your heart Ange but I can't," Gambit told her. "You have an obligation to the Thieves. You can't sit there and turn away because you wanna go straight Pischouette."_

 _"I'm tired of the villain life. It's all I've known Remy," Jinx replied. "I want to try and be a good person for once. Do some good like my goodie-goodie teammates…Hell, like the damn Teen Titans even…I want to give this a shot," Jinx replied._

 _"So that's then? Faire son idée?" Gambit asked before he shook his head and added "That means 'So you made up your mind then?'"_

 _"Yeah…I think I did…" Jinx replied._

 _Gambit stared at her long and hard before he asked "And what about us then Ange?"_

 _"I…I…" Jinx stammered. "I don't want to lose you Remy…"_

 _"I know but if you are willing to leave this life behind, that puts us as opposites of the law Ange," Gambit replied sadly. "I'm glad you made up your mind but me? Je n'appartiens pas ici. I like to live on the edge and travel with the wind…I couldn't go straight like you…So I guess that means we should call it quits. At least you can get a clean break and start anew."_

 _Jinx felt hot tears beginning to fall from her eyes. She knew that Gambit enjoyed his carefree life and admittedly, she did as well but now…Things had changed. She had changed…_

 _"Je suis désolé Remy," Jinx whispered sadly._

 _Gambit placed a hand on her cheek and said "Right as we part, you speak my language," Gambit chuckled sadly and replied with "Don't apologize Ange. You want out. You have every right to follow your heart, even if it means I go at our assignment alone."_

 _"This hurts so much Remy…I didn't want to lose you," Jinx whispered as the tears continued to fall down her face._

 _"Je suis si désolé, Beau Ange…" Gambit whispered as he held her. "No matter what, Je t'aime, Jinx..." The two shared one last kiss before Gambit murmured "This Misere…is like an avalasse…It's not stopping anytime soon for either of us Ange…But you're tough. You will heal…"_

 _"So will you…" Jinx murmured._

 _"Not anytime soon Jen," Gambit mumbled before he brushed a stray tear from her face and murmured "Bonne nuit Jen…"_

 _"Good night Remy…" Jinx replied before Gambit climbed out the window and when he did, Jinx's wrist communicator began to rang. Jinx immediately tossed her communicator hard against the wall, shattering it into pieces before she fell to the ground with bitter tears on her face._

 _It was then she heard Jay's soft voice ask "Jinx…Are you okay?"_

 _Jinx turned her head to see Jay standing at her door, her jacket in his hands._

 _It was then she realized that she had left it at the Jazzy Bird. "Icarus…" she breathed out, tears still falling from her face._

 _"You left your jacket and the club I'm playing at is nearby so I thought to drop it off…You look upset, what happened?" Icarus inquired as he stepped into the apartment and walked to her._

 _"I-I just broke up with my boyfriend," Jinx said sadly as she looked down at the floor._

 _"Oh…I-I'm sorry," Icarus apologized._

 _"Nothing for you to be sorry about…I-I just…Wanted a better life and we b-both realized he wouldn't be able to stay in it," she sniffled out._

 _"I-I don't know what to say…" Icarus admitted._

 _"Just…Just stay with me for a bit?" Jinx asked him._

 _She saw a gentle smile appear on Icarus' face before he replied "No problem…"_

* * *

 **Flashback – Gotham City (One Month Later)  
Gotham Bank  
Jinx**

 _"Miss Jinx! Miss Jinx!"_

 _Jinx turned around two see two small children holding out a crude drawing of her standing on a pile of bank robbers, both children having large smiles on their faces. Jinx smiled and knelt down and signed both pictures before giving a hug to both children, causing them to hug her back with an excited laugh._

 _"Thank you for saving us!" One of the children said, which prompted Jinx to ruffle the child's head with a wink._

 _"That Killer Croc won't be getting a hand on anymore people so no worries," Jinx replied before she stood up and limped over to Jay, who watched as their fellow B-Squad members helped the Gotham police get the defeated villain into the reinforced police van._

 _"How you holding up Jay?" Jinx as she stood in front of him._

 _Jay had taken a hard clothesline that was meant for her from Killer Croc half way through the villain's rampage, which sent him into a house which caused the house to crumble into rubble around him. "I'll be fine," Jay replied softly. "My wings have healing properties that are working overtime. I should be okay after a few minutes."_

 _"You're stupid for taking that hit for me Jay," Jinx admonished with a cross of her arms, a concerned look on her face._

 _On the night that she broke up with Gambit, Jay had inadvertently become her rock through it all. From late night jam sessions with his guitar to random movie night with some Chinese food to even talking all night on their communicators, he was there to bring her out of her heartbreak._

 _She knew that he had a crush on her since the moment the two met and after two weeks of having him around, she saw herself starting to look at him in a new light after he revealed his heartbreaking past to her but while the attraction was becoming mutual, Jinx didn't want to step into a relationship so soon after the Cajun thief._

 _But despite this, she was still close friends to Jay and hated to see him hurt, even if he could heal himself. "I didn't want you to get injured. I'm sorry," Jay replied with a small wince, which made Jinx sigh with a light smile on her face._

 _"I just don't want anything to happen to you Jay. Wings or not so be careful next time," Jinx told him with a wag of her right index finger, which caused him to chuckle faintly._

 _"Fine, fine…No more heroics from me," Jay said with a smile. "Anyways, our shift is done. Up for some Chinese food and Jackie Chan?"_

 _"Am I ever! I just want to sink my ass into my couch and watch Jackie getting into trouble after today," Jinx sighed out with a wry grin._

 _Jay gave a small grin and said "Sweet. I'll pick up the Chinese and shoot over to your place then in an hour."_

 _Jinx nodded with a smile and as Jay walked away, she shouted "No more heroics tonight!" Jay lifted his right arm up in reply as he continued to walk before he lowered it._

 _Jinx watched him for a little while longer before she looked to her Squadmate, Boom-Boom, and told her "I'm going to head home and grab some rest but you guys need me for anything before I go?"_

 _"Nah, we're going to escort Killer Croc to Arkham. Shatterstar and I can handle that on our own. You get out of here," Boom-Boom said with a smile._

 _Jinx nodded and said her goodbyes before she walked away in the direction of her apartment._

* * *

 **Flashback – Gotham City  
Gotham Royal Apartments  
Jinx**

 _"Where is he?" Jinx asked herself with a frown as she looked at her watch with a frown. It had been six hours since she last spoke to Jay and he was supposed to be over five hours ago. She saw that he had rung her briefly but when she answered, everything became static and then nothing._

 _Even when she rang him back, she never got an answer from it._

 _"This isn't like him…Maybe I should alert the others," Jinx said to herself as she paced in her living. Just then, she heard a loud bang at her door. Quickly, she rushed to her door and opened it only for Jay's body to fall at her feet._

 _"Oh my god!" Jinx screamed as she pulled him inside and held him in her arms after she knelt down to get a good look at him._

 _The first thing she noticed was his two red wings were seemingly cut off from his body, leaving two gaping wounds. She noticed that there were five puncture wounds in his chest. She looked and saw that his left eye was missing and there various cuts on his face and arms._

 _"Jay…Oh my god, what happened to you?" Jinx asked, on the verge of tears._

 _"I-I was on the way to our Chinese food joint…When I heard glass…Someone with red and black eyes busted into the museum down the streets. I-I went to stop him, thinking he was an ordinary thief but he wasn't…He was a mutant like me…" Jay panted out, blood dripping from his eye and mouth._

 _Jinx felt her heart grow cold at this._

 _There was only one person she knew who had black and red eyes._

 _"Did this person do that to you?" Jinx asked softly._

 _"N-No…That guy, I managed to subdue him enough to g-grab what he stole…I-It was this glowing green stone and it felt p-powerful…" Jay gasped out. "I a-arrested him b-but then you showed up…"_

 _"I showed up?" Jinx asked with a frown on her face._

 _"Y-Yeah…You asked if I was alright and hurt b-but the thing is…I was in the p-process of calling your communicator…t-the one on her wrist w-wasn't ringing…" Jinx felt her face pale when she heard her friend tell her this._

 _"I-I knew then something w-was wrong…She kept trying to g-get the stone…asking me t-to give it to her s-so she c-could take it to Batman…But t-there was something c-cold in her eyes," Jay paused and coughed heavily, which caused blood to splatter against Jinx's cheek._

 _"W-When I refused, it was then she lunged a-at me with this dagger and stabbed me t-twice in the stomach…The other guy tried to s-stop her…c-calm her down but…She attacked him but I got enough time to get away…I hid the s-stone but as I was in the air trying to f-fly out of there, s-she knocked me out with a tranquilizer," Jay gasped out._

 _"She tortured you…" Jinx gasped out._

 _"W-While wearing your f-face…" Jay shuddered out. "Y-You have to find that stone…I tossed it on a r-roof of the Wayne Enterprises building down t-the street. Y-you need to get it b-before she does…"_

 _"And leave you like this, no way!" Jinx yelled out._

 _"T-That stone…E-Even while holding it….I could feel its power…I-I don't know why but I k-know it's dangerous a-as well…Y-You have to get it…" Jay closed his eyes and began to take shuddered breaths._

 _"N-No, I'm not leaving you like this Jay," Jinx told him as she once again lifted her communicator but again, Jay stopped her._

 _"She knew w-who I was and t-the first thing s-she did was cut off my wings…S-She even said she knew about their h-healing properties…I-If she could disguise herself as y-you…She c-could do a-any one of us…" Jay explained, the light slowly fading out from his eyes._

 _"Jay…I'm so sorry but I don't care if she gets the stones, you need help," Jinx told him but Jay merely smiled at her._

 _"I-I'm done for…We b-both know this…" Jay told her softly. "B-But I know that if she gets them…I-I have a feeling things will get r-really bad, really fast…P-Please…Promise me y-you'll get it…"_

 _Jinx shut her eyes and gritted her teeth in sorrow as more tears fell on Jay's face, mingling with his blood. "I-I told your ass…No more heroics! Why didn't you call for help? I would have come running!" Jinx yelled as tears began to fall from her eyes._

 _"I-I didn't think about it…I-I just did it…" Jay shut his eyes and murmured "I'm sorry Jinx."_

 _"Jen…" Jinx said. "My name is Jen."_

 _"Jen…Ah…That's a nice name. J-Jen and J-Jay…" Jay whispered softly. "J and J connection…I t-think that w-would have been a good c-couple name…"_

 _"Yeah…Jen and Jay…It sounds great," Jinx told him tearfully as she cradled his head in her lap. "I should have just told you that I was starting to care for you and now it's too late…"_

 _"N-Never too late…A-At least I g-got to finally hear it…" Jay whispered as he looked up at her weakly. "I-I'd like to think we w-would have m-made it…"_

 _"We would have," Jinx told him. "I'll miss you…"_

 _"Heh…I'll miss…you…too…" The smile on Jay's face froze as the light in his eyes died, his final breath escaping from his lips._

 _Jinx lowered her head and placed a tender kiss on his forehead and whispered "I'll find it Jay…I promise…" Jinx gingerly placed his head down and finally looked at her communicator and lifted it up and removed it from her wrist and sat it down beside Jay's head._

 _"Find the stone and then hide it in a safe place…" Jinx murmured before she stood up and looked down at the still smiling Jay and said "Don't worry…I'll keep my word." And with that, Jinx ran out of her apartment, closing her door behind her._

* * *

 **Flashback – Gotham City  
Wayne Enterprises  
Jinx**

 _With a hard kick, the door to the roof flew off its hinges and Jinx ran out onto the roof. As much as she regretted her thieving past, it still had its perks. "Okay…He said that he threw it up here…But where is it?" Jinx said as she looked around._

 _She walked along the roof, feeling the tiny pebbles beneath her feet as she observed the area around her and it was then she noticed something shining green beneath a vent. She ran to the vent and knelt down and grabbed the stone but the moment she touched it, she heard feet land on the roof._

 _"Jinx," Batman's voice said, which caused her to turn to see the caped crusader staring at her in the shadows, his white eyes glowing in the darkness. Jinx grabbed the stone and slide her arm from beneath the vent and stood up._

 _"Batman," Jinx said as she placed the stone in her back pocket._

 _"Your former comrade gave you up," Batman said as he stepped out into the view, revealing his large body to her, which made her take a step back. "Remy "Gambit" Lebeau. He gave you up your mission. Honestly it was genius to infiltrate X-Force and even managed to kill one of our own in Joshua "Icarus" Guthrie and took the stone at that…Unfortunately, this is where your good luck ends."_

 _"I didn't steal the stone! Nor did I kill Jay!" Jinx yelled out. "He was killed by some shape shifter that looked like me!"_

 _"As of right now, X-Force officers are in your apartment as we speak investigating. You will likely face the death sentence with this brazen betrayal," Batman said before he held out his hand towards her. "But I know you are telling the truth…Oracle overheard the conversation. Just give me the stone and we can wipe the dept clean."_

 _Jinx felt conflicted._

 _If she didn't do what he asked, she knew she was going to have to fight the Batman and things wouldn't go very well in her favor. But if she gave up the stone, the debt she had would be wiped._

 _It was then Jay's words echoed in her head._

"She knew w-who I was and t-the first thing s-she did was cut off my wings…S-She even said she knew about their h-healing properties…I-If she could disguise herself as y-you…She c-could do a-any one of us…"

 _"How do I know you're the real Batman?" Jinx asked him with narrowed eyes._

 _"I assure you, I am me," Batman told her. "Now the stone before I am forced to retrieve it myself."_

 _"Heh, unfortunately that doesn't absolve you. I'm not giving up this stone! I made a promise and I'm going to keep it!" Jinx shouted and that was when Batman leapt to attack._

* * *

 **End Flashback - Gotham City  
Arkham  
Garfield Mark Logan**

"We fought and he whopped my ass from here to Steel Port city but I managed to get away by jumping off the roof and using my powers to help me. I hid out in the sewers all night and when I came out, they found Jay's body along with my DNA evidence. Not only that, there were some witnesses that saw "Me" stabbing him at the museum…I've been on the run since then," Jinx finished before she looked to a confused Gambit.

"He said I gave you up?" Gambit asked.

"Yeah, he said you folded on me," Jinx said hotly. "Because of that stupid mission, I lost a lot of shit that I had come to care about."

"Beau Ange…" Gambit began but Jinx growled.

"I'm not your "Beautiful Angel" Remy! You lost that chance when you broke up with me, robbed that museum, gave me up and caused Jay's death."

"But that's the thing, I didn't give you up," Gambit told her with a scowl. "Mal Pris…After I fought that red-winged Ange, you showed up and tried to get the stone and when he didn't, you stabbed him. I actually fought "you" in my effort to calm you down but was immediately defeated. After that, they sent me straight to Arkham. No questioning or anything."

 **"He's…telling the truth,"** Sym told Garfield, who eyed Gambit down with narrowed eyes.

"That can't be. Batman told me that you gave me up. Revealed the entire plan to me."

But it was then Garfield realized something. "Wait…You said that Batman offered you a choice. Be framed for the crimes you didn't commit or give you the stone and he'd wipe away the debt. Is that right?"

Jinx tilted her head and said "Yeah."

"That doesn't sound like him at all. Robin used to work with Batman. If someone was being framed, he would immediately submit the evidence and clear it up and if Oracle overheard it, she would have cleared you before Batman would even get it.

"And if you were guilty, Bats wouldn't even waste his time with ya," Harley said as she shockingly caught on to what Garfield was saying.

"You don't think the Batman I fought was the real one," Jinx realized.

"Not just that but something else has been bugging me," Garfield replied. "Batman is a loner. He's only had one apprentice at any given time and the only team he really belongs to is the Justice League."

"And not only that, he would never approve of these collars," Harley added on. "Before last year, Bats wasn't big on killing or any of his partners killing. And he heavily disagreed with these collars, something Amanda Waller made us members of the Suicide Squad wear to keep us all docile but last year, he killed my puddin' and implemented these collars for all criminals. He's also acting very sadistic…Like he would kill us with his bare hands. And the biggest thing is that since he got X-Force, he never appears in public anymore."

"What are you two trying to say?" Jinx asked with narrowed eyes. "That Batman isn't Batman?"

Garfield and Harley remained silent but his narrowed eyes told Jinx his answer.

"Oh my god, you both are serious," Jinx said with shock in her voice. "Then if he isn't Batman…Who is he?"

It was then Gambit said "I think I got a good idea…"

But just before anyone could ask him to elaborate, the ground beneath the mattress began to move before it slid to the left, startling the four into getting into a fighting stance. "Oh what now?!" Garfield yelled in annoyance but that annoyance soon turned into shock when Robin's head poked out of the secret area and stared at them, followed by Cyborg, Starfire and an unknown teenager.

"Robin?!" Garfield and Jinx said with surprise.

* * *

Garfield: Well that's a surprise

Jinx: A very welcome one

Robin: We found you. Now we can get in on this!

Starfire: And we will! See you then!


	24. Chapter Twenty-Three

Garfield: So shit is about to get serious and I can't wait so let's just get into it!

Spider-Gwen: Let's go!

Miles: Yahoo!

* * *

 **A Symbiotic Bond: A Venomous Titan Reborn  
Chapter Twenty-Three**

 **Gotham City – Arkham  
Garfield Mark Logan**

"Robin?!" Garfield and Jinx shouted in unison.

The Teen Titans stared at the group of four in stunned silence.

"This is an surprised meeting," Harley said with a clap of her hands. "Hello there boy wonda!"

"Harley?! Jinx?! Beastboy?!" Robin exclaimed.

"Remy?!" Jubilee shouted.

"Um…Hey…" Gambit said with shift eyes.

Starfire immediately flew from the hole with an excited squeal of "Friend Beastboy!" Starfire flew forward and wrapped Garfield up in her arms with a tight hug, lifting him into the air as she spun around. "I have missed you so much!" she exclaimed.

"S-Star! I missed you too!" Garfield laughed as he was spun around before Starfire sat him down only for Cyborg to lift him up again with a hug.

"You grass stain! You have any idea how worried we were?!" Cyborg asked happily as he sat Garfield on the ground.

"Didn't mean to make you guys worry. I've been a busy guy," Garfield replied.

"Being Champion City's hero can do that to you," Robin said before he hugged Garfield as well, who returned it. "We missed you Beastboy…"

"I missed you guys too," Garfield replied before the two separated, with Robin and Garfield sharing a fist bump. It was then he noticed Jubilee and asked "Four questions, who is the cute girl in yellow, how did you guys know it was me, why are you guys here and where is Raven?"

"I'm Jubilee with the X-Men and trust me, it's a long ass story," Jubilee said.

"But the question is, why are you in Arkham?" Robin said.

"That is also a long story," Garfield said with a grin.

"Okay…Then let's get our storylines straight…" Robin said. "Starting with, where the hell have you been?"

So Garfield told his friends the entire story. From entering Champion City, how he gained his powers, his team-up with Rocket and then later Black Cat and Red X against the Mandarin, his adventure in the Darkforce with his aunt up until their arrival in Arkham. "And that's where we're sitting," Garfield finished.

But while he was forthcoming, he did leave out that he could speak to Sym and the incident that gave him a kill under his belt.

No sense in sparking their worries.

"Wow…That's a lot of shit to go through," Cyborg noted.

"Yeah and I haven't had a single fucking break since," Garfield stated with an angry tone in his voice. "Just bouncing from one adventure to the other without a chance to settle for even a second. I admittedly don't think I can take much more without snapping…"

"Yeah, I agree with you on that," Cyborg and Jinx said in unison.

"Okay, now to fill you in on some things," Robin said before he went into detail at what happened after his departure from the Titans. From their annual Beastboy night, his plans to add two more heroes to the group, being ambushed by a disguised Loki, to attacking the X-Men, being saved by the supposedly dead Ron Stoppable, meeting Jubilee and heading to China to discover the fates of Red X, Black Cat and Rocket to their time in Gotham.

"And that's our side," Robin said.

The room then grew silent before Harley Quinn said "Holy shit."

"I agree with that Harley," Robin said with an exhausted tone. Robin then blinked and muttered "A phrase I didn't think I'd be saying at all in my lifetime…"

"Well, you went and became hero Jinx, knew you had it in you," Cyborg said with a grin.

Jinx smiled softly and said "Thanks Sparks. I didn't know I had it in me myself."

"So this is where you went after turning down the X-Men. Ororo would be ashamed of you," Jubilee stated with a frown on her face.

"She would understand me more than anyone honestly Yella," Gambit replied with a sigh.

"She also would have tried harder to bring you out of that life," Jubilee replied angrily.

"You two also know each other?" Garfield asked Jubilee.

"Man of the hour of here was in the same class I was in becoming a member of the X-Men," Jubilee said with a disappointed frown on her face. "To see you go back into that life…"

"That life is all I've known," Gambit stated with a frown. "This isn't about me right now Yella, this is about getting out of Arkham and getting the Infinity Stone. That's it."

"As well as freeing my friends," Garfield added.

"And finding out what is going on with Batman," Robin said. "And the best way to do that is to get to Arkham's Batcave."

"Speaking of which, how did you guys get here?" Jinx asked.

Robin was a little hesitant, considering Harley, which Garfield noticed and said "I think Harley is on our side dude. She doesn't like the villain life anymore. Not since Joker died anyways."

 **"She is telling the truth by the way…I can feel that she truly hates the villain life and wishes to escape it,"** Sym said to Garfield, who nodded.

 _'I meant to ask earlier for your lie detecting skills. Thank you Sym,'_ Garfield thought with a smile.

"I'm sorry, Joker's dead?" Robin said with shock.

"Yes, killed by Bats 'imself," Harley replied. "Grabbed his neck and choked him out in da rain then broke his neck. Saw it myself."

"Yeah, that definitely doesn't sound like him…" Robin said with a frown.

"I think she's on the up and up," Garfield said.

"Well…Alright. Consider this your trial by fire Harley. If you betray us in any way…I'll put you in the Cell Z," Robin said with a stare at the female clown.

Garfield then saw panic in the eyes of Harley before she instantly relaxed and grinned. "I do love fire," Harley said. "Consider me part of da team."

"Okay…" Robin walked over to the wall and behind them and pressed a button. From the wall, a silver console appeared with a red orb in the middle. Robin leaned towards it and slightly removed his mask. A red laser scanned his eye before retreating into the orb.

"Welcome Robin," a mechanical voice stated before the wall began to rumble.

"Back when I first became Robin, This room was created as another way to reach the Arkham base if we were ever trapped in here," Robin explained as the wall began to lift, revealing a bright white steel hallway which had a descending staircase. "It leads to the main tunnel that will get us to the base. The sooner we can get there, we can figure out what is going on."

"Well, lead the way," Garfield said with a grin on his face.

Robin nodded and together, the group of eight began to walk.

 **Gotham City – Arkham Base  
Unknown Figure**

"Of course they figure it out," The figure said as they sat in front of the two large computer screens. The first one saw the group of teens walking down a tunnel while on the other screen, there was a male with his hands clasped in front of his chest with a green glowing shining through his fingers.

"Fortunately, I found what I sought," The figure stated before they stood up and brought up a walkie-talkie and said "It's time. Get here as soon as possible."

 _"Understood!"_ the voice replied before the figure turned off the figure then turned around and stared at the tanks that held three people in it.

The tank on the left held a Japanese girl with short hair wearing a black skintight suite with a black and gold bat insignia on the chest, a yellow utility belt around her hips, black shoes and gray wrappings around her arms.

In the second tube on the right was Caucasian girl with red hair wearing a button down white shirt with two of the buttons undone, tan pants and glasses on her face.

And finally, in the middle tube, was the caped crusader himself, wearing his full outfit, which was dark slate in color with a midnight blue cape and cowl, a thin black bat insignia, a yellow utility belt with spiky midnight blue gauntlets and boots.

The figure walked to the tank and let their fingertips glide against the smooth glass before they morphed into the caped crusader himself.

"Let them come…They won't get far," "Batman" said with a cruel smirk and a wicked laugh.

* * *

 **Gotham City – Tunnel to Arkham Base  
Garfield Mark Logan**

 _'Hey Sym, where are we now with power?'_ Garfield asked.

 **"We are sitting at 100% power. Finally…I was really worried we wouldn't get to this point. These collars are very good at doing what they need to do,"** Sym said.

 _'That's awesome. At least we can fight at full strength. Tell me something. Do you know how to get these things off?'_ Garfield questioned as he crossed his arms.

 **"I'm currently working on it. I should have some answer for you soon,"** Sym said.

 _'You're the best Sym. I haven't told you that lately,'_ Garfield thought before he felt a burst of affection from the comment and smiled in reply. _'Anytime Sym,'_ Garfield thought before he saw Cyborg's hand waving in front of his face.

"You in there Green bean?" Cyborg asked.

"I'm here. Just in thought," Garfield said. "Worried about those in Loki's grasp."

"Especially Rocket," Cyborg said with a grin.

"Yeah…She means a lot to me," Garfield said.

"I figured…There was something I didn't mention when I found that tape…When you was sucked away, she went ballistic…tears, angry words and vowed to avenge your death. I think she likes you," Cyborg said.

Garfield shut his eyes and said "I like her too."

"But what about Rae? You can't grow out of your crush that fast," Cyborg noted.

Garfield stayed silent for a moment. A few weeks after the Malchior incident, Beastboy had confided in both Cyborg and Starfire that he had grown a crush on Raven but felt it was a lost cause. Raven couldn't and wouldn't allow herself to feel emotions and even if she did, she would probably go to Robin or Cyborg before even looking his way

Garfield let out a faint sigh. "Admittedly, a part of me hasn't but I when I left the Titans, I knew I needed to stop. Besides, she probably likes the fact that I'm out of her life."

"You'd be wrong friend Beastboy," Starfire said as she floated beside him. "Forgive me for the dropping of eaves but I wanted to talk to you."

"Never apologize for being you Star," Garfield said.

Starfire beamed at him and said "Despite the situation, I feel joyous that we are together again friend Beastboy. I truly worried about you while you were gone. I prayed to my goddess every night to insure your safety…" Starfire said sadly but then she perked up and said "But she listened and now you have returned to us and with powers like spider to boot!"

"Actually, speaking about that, what should we call you? I mean Beastboy is off the table since you lost that power," Cyborg said.

"I've been debating it for a long while but I've been so busy, I never got a chance to rebrand myself," Garfield said. "Champion City have been calling me "The Spider" which is decent but it's not me, you know?"

"Hmm…Web-Crawler?" Cyborg suggested.

"Nah…" Garfield said.

"Oh! What about Spider-man?!" Starfire suggested.

Garfield scowled instinctively while he felt Sym bristled with anger. "Never," Garfield hissed out angrily.

"Whoa, dial back the venom buddy. It was a suggestion. No need to bite her head off," Cyborg said.

Garfield blinked and said "Sorry Star, I just hate that name. Reminds me of someone I really dislike from my past..."

"It is okay friend Beastboy," Starfire replied happily. "I'm just ecstatic to see you again."

Garfield opened his mouth to respond before he suddenly was struck with inspiration. "Wait…Cy, say that again," Garfield said.

"Say what again?" Cyborg asked.

"When I accidentally snapped at Star," Garfield replied.

"Dial back the venom buddy?" Cyborg repeated.

"Venom…" Garfield said thoughtfully as he tapped his chin while he thought _'What do you think Sym?'_

 **"Such a fearsome sounding name for us. I like it,"** Sym said.

 _'I do too…Fearsome and deadly…Something I've learned I could be. From the Beast and from killing Oblivion…'_ Garfield thought.

"Why did you ask me to repeat it?" Cyborg asked

"Because you guys just helped me figure out my new name!" Garfield exclaimed excitedly, which caused Robin, Jinx, Jubilee, Harley and Gambit to look back at them. "Venom is my new hero name!" Garfield said.

"Venom…Alright, I could see that man," Cyborg said with a supportive grin.

"Friend Venom…I like it too!" Starfire giggled as she twirled in happiness beside him.

"Okay…" Jinx said with a blink. "That's nice but can we get a move on?"

"You guys don't get it. I struggled with thinking of a name for like a month since I got these new powers," Garfield said with a hidden grin. "So for now on, call me Venom."

* * *

 **Gotham City – Wayne Manor  
Laura "X-23" Kinney**

Laura slide off of her motorcycle and muttered "Oh no…"

Laying on the steps that lead up the mansion's doors was her teammates. Laura quickly ran up to the first body she saw and said "David. David wake up!" with an urgent tone in her face.

David groaned but stayed unconscious.

She quickly ran up the stairs, stopping every so often to check on the teammates she passed like Noriko, Hellion and Sofia and even Domino, until she reached the very top where her best friend Dani was seen against the door.

"Dani," Laura said as she placed a hand on Dani's neck to feel for a pulse, as she did with the others and thankfully like the others, she still had a pulse. "Thank god," Laura muttered before the ground began to rumble and seconds later, the Bat-Wing flew into the air.

"What in the world?" Laura whispered before she heard a familiar voice.

"Lady Kinney," Alfred's voice said from inside the mansion. She looked inside to see Alfred leaning against the wall before he fell to the ground.

"Alfred!" Laura exclaimed as she rushed into the mansion and slid into a kneeling position beside him. "I got your message…I'm sorry I'm late…What happened?"

"The A-Squad and the B-Squad were in the meeting when the B-Squad received a message. All of a sudden…They attacked the A-Squad and forced me into the Bat-Cave…" Alfred explained.

"Do you know where they went?" Laura asked.

"Arkham…They went to Arkham…" Alfred said before he laid his head down and fell unconscious.

Laura scowled and said to Alfred's unconscious body "Just rest up…I'll be back."

Laura ran down the steps and hopped back on the motorcycle and drove off as quickly as possible towards the notorious supervillain prison.

* * *

 **Gotham City –Arkham Bat-Base  
Venom**

Venom, tired of walking on the ground, flipped up and began to crawl on the ceiling and asked "Hey Robin, any idea if there are traps about?"

"No traps since I was the one that gave us access but if any of you guys found this, well…Would have been a different story," Robin replied.

"Thank god, after dealing with the Mandarin's castle, I never want to deal with that again," Venom said with a relieved sigh. "He could give Mad Mod a run for his money."

The Titans and Venom shuddered at the thought before the group came upon a door. Just then, the collars around Jinx, Gambit, Venom and Harley fell off, deactivated.

"Um…" Harley began. "I don't think that's supposed ta happen…"

"That is ominous as fuck," Gambit said.

Just then, Venom's spider-sense began to go off. **"Something is wrong…"** Sym said with a worried tone.

"We need to get in there now Robin," Venom said with a hint of urgency in his voice.

"No time to waste then!" Robin exclaimed as he took off his gloves and placed it on the palm scanner in the middle of the door.

"Welcome back Robin," the voice said before the door slide to the left, revealing a sight that stunned them.

The base was in shambles.

Computer screens and consoles were shattered and broken.

The various bat-suits that had been worn was out of the tubs and torn.

But what stunned them as in the middle of the room, there were three tanks that held three familiar people to Robin. "Cassandra…Oracle…Batman! No!" Robin yelled as he rushed to the two tubs only for three bat-a-rangs to impale the ground in front of him.

"Can't let you do that," a voice said.

The group looked up to see Batman, wearing the same suit the trapped Batman wore, crouched above the tube where the caped crusader was floating, his black cape draped around his body, the yellow eyes within the cowl slightly glowing in the dark.

"Because these three are my property…" "Batman" said with low laugh.

"Who are you? What have you done to them?!" Robin yelled.

The "Batman" smirked as his body began to ripple violently until a new form was seen. Now crouched on the tube was a blue skinned woman with flowing red hair, glowing yellow eyes, a black tank with a black chest holster above it, revealing the two pistols on the sides of her chest, leather black pants with a utility belt which held two pistols on it and black boots.

"I'm surprised it took someone so long to find me out," The woman said with a smirk on her face.

"Mystique!" Jubilee gasped. "I should have known it was you!"

"Release them or else!" Robin ordered.

"How adorable, the baby bird thinks he can order me around. Seems he was correct after all…Unfortunately, I'm going to have to pass."

"You…You were the one that set me up!" Jinx roared in anger.

"Congrats Jinx. You guessed right. You are a sharp cookie," Mystique said. "Now I will only ask once. Where is the infinity stone?"

"The infinity stone…Are you working with Loki?!" Robin exclaimed as Starfire lit up her star-bolts and Cyborg aimed his sonic cannon at her.

"Loki? Oh no…You think he's the only one that wants the stones? Oh my poor birdie…" Mystique smirked as she flipped a switch and pressed the button.

From the shadows, twenty Slade-Bots walked past the three tanks, each of them loaded up with a gun in their hands.

"No…It can't be…He's dead…He's gone!" Robin exclaimed with panic in his voice, his body visibly trembling at the sight.

"Slade? He's behind this?" Jinx asked with terror.

"No idea but we got to stop him!" Venom shouted before he ran forward, with Jinx, Gambit, Cyborg, Jubilee and Harley Quinn running behind him, while Starfire stayed behind to watch over Robin.

Mystique stood up on top of the tanks and said "I'd love to watch this but I've got a stone to get." Seconds later, the ceiling exploded from above her, revealing three steel claws that grappled the tubs before pulling them up, destroying the ceiling to reveal the night sky where a large ship hovering above.

"Arrivederci!" Mystique shouted as she, along with the three tubes, were zipped through the hole.

"Oh no you don't!" Venom yelled before he webbed the bottom of Batman's tank and was zipped up through the hole…but not before Jinx leapt on his back and followed him.

"Jinx?! What the hell?!" Venom yelled as Jinx clung to his back.

"She set me up and led to Joshua's death! She's mine!" Jinx yelled over the rushing wind as the two were lifted up through the hole and into the courtyard of Arkham where they saw chaos.

All of the major super villains were running amuck with their powers intact. Multiple Arkham guards laid unconscious or dead on the ground. Killer Croc, Clayface and Bane was repeatedly crashing into the large steel gates with their shoulders, bending the steel door.

"That's not good!" Venom and Jinx shouted in unison as the pair continued to go up into the air with the three trapped heroes in the tanks.

"Shit…You have to back down there Jinx, the others don't know," Venom said to her as turned his head enough to stare at her.

"I can't…I won't…She took him from me…She took away my shot at redemption!" Jinx exclaimed.

"She did but the others don't know about the large amount of people about to run wild through Gotham," Venom said.

"X-Force is still a thing. They'll be able to stop her," Jinx said.

"But that many? Looking at the crowd alone, I see Clayface, Killer Croc, Bane…Poison Ivy. Four of Batman's heavy hitters right there," Venom retorted. "You'll be a hero helping to stop them with the others."

"You're right…They would be dead if they come up…But even if I could go back. We're too far up in the air," Jinx said.

"Fuck! Well I'll climb up and then we find our way into the plane and force it down to help the others," Venom said before he began to climb up the web as fast as possible.

It was then his spider-sense began to go off and without thinking about it, Venom turned around to see Archcangel flying towards him at top speed. "Of fuck, him again!" Venom shouted "Hold on Jinx!"

"Here we go again!" Jinx shouted before Venom swung forward so he was beneath the three tanks and attached himself to them, barely avoiding Archangel tackling them out of the sky.

Archangel twisted his body as Venom looked at him and muttered with fury in his voice "Okay angel boy… Time to pluck you out from the sky permanently…"

 **"Wow…You sounded so…Fearsome. I think I'm in love!"** Sym cooed out, her voice taking on a rougher edge as well.

* * *

Rain: And that is the end of this chapter. I debated on actually putting this chapter off due to wanting to finish the arc with this chapter and get to the next one. However, I kept people waiting for too long and decided to put this one out. The next chapter will end this arc and start the next arc known as "A Complicated Love" arc dealing with Raven, Jinx, Rocket and…Blackfire?! 


	25. Chapter Twenty-Four

Venom: Hey guys! Venom here and this is the last chapter of "Gotham's Most Wanted" Arc and…Ron…What the hell is this?

Ron-Pool: Um…

Edelgard: Where am I?

Venom: Why is she here?

Ron-Pool: I don't know how she got here! I was just walking down the hall, scratching my balls and poof, here she was.

Edelgard: I am Edelgard von Hresvelg. Future Empress of the Adrestian Empire and I demand to know why I am here. Where is the Professor? My Teacher, where are you?!

Venom: *Despondent sigh*

Ron-Pool: *Despondent sigh*

* * *

 **A Symbiotic Bond: A Venomous Titan Reborn  
Chapter Twenty-Four**

 **Gotham City – Arkham  
Venom**

"Jinx…Climb," Venom ordered with a anger in his voice.

"Climb? Climb the tanks?" Jinx asked.

"Yes…Because if you don't, we're going to be in a load of trouble when that pigeon decides to fly back," Venom said. "I need to be able to combat him and having you on me, while making the fight doable, will not be kind to you so climb."

"But how? These things have no ridges or anything," Jinx said.

 **"Looks like there's only one thing to do,"** Sym's voice said to Venom.

 _'And that is?'_ Venom asked.

 **"I'm going to give her a Symbiote…my offspring,"** Sym replied.

 _'Y-You can do that?'_ Venom asked.

 **"Yes but it will only be temporary. Just to get her out of our….Look out!"** Sym shouted, which caused Venom to look up to see Archangel soaring towards him at top speed.

"Hang on Jinx!" Venom shouted before he stood upright on the bottom of the tank and back flipped to the side of one of the tanks and clung to it as Archangel whizzed past them and far away before he began to turn around.

"Alright Jinx…We don't have time for this game. I need to get this flying rat off my trail and while carrying you is no problem…Having you scream in my ear and slowing my reflexes slightly is not helping…So I'm going to ask once, do you trust me?" Venom asked her, his eyes watching as Archangel began to fly towards them.

"Do I have a choice?" Jinx asked.

"You do," Venom replied.

"Then yes! You saved my damn life after all several times and helped me when you didn't' have to so yeah! I trust you!" Jinx replied. "Just don't do that again!"

 _'Do it Sym,'_ Venom told his partner.

Just then, four tendrils attached themselves to Jinx's legs and hands before it spread up her body until it covered her head and it was then the eyes opened to reveal bright pink eyes.

"W-What is this?" Jinx asked in alarm as she looked at her body. Her suit looked similar to Venom's but there was a bright pink spider-insignia on her chest and light pink glowing webbing on top the black suit. "And why does it feel…Good?"

 **"My name is Sym-Alpha. You better be grateful for this!"** A rough sounding female voice said within Jinx's head but curiously, Venom could hear it as well.

"T-That voice?! Where is that coming from?" Jinx exclaimed.

"That is the offspring of my suit," Venom said. "It holds all the same abilities that I do so this will help you get to Mystique and stop her from getting the Infinity Stone. Use it…it won't let you down!" Venom shouted.

"You're trusting me with this?" Jinx asked. "I-I don't know what to say…"

"What can you say except, you're welcome? For the suit, the webs and the might!" Venom sang playfully. "There's no need to say that you're welcome. I'm just a big on sharing type of guy!"

"Oh my god. I'm going to kill you for that reference when I come back!" Jinx said. "In the meantime, I'm ready to go!"

 **"Take care of her Sym-Alpha,"** Sym said firmly.

 **"I won't let you down Mom and Dad! I'm off!"** Sym-Alpha exclaimed before Sym-Alpha leapt off Venom's back and shot a web on the tank and swung upwards while Jinx screamed in terror.

"Did she just call me dad?" Venom asked.

He felt amusement from Sym before she replied **"She did…And she's somewhat right. But I'll explain later."**

"Do you think that was a good idea to do?" Venom asked.

 **"She was getting in our way. Besides if you're worried about her forcefully bonding to Jinx. Do not worry. She knows this arrangement is temporary. Once this mission is down, Sym-Alpha will return and meld back into us for further training,"** Sym replied.

"Good…Now to handle the pigeon," Venom growled before leapt off the tank towards Archangel, who flew towards him and with a crash, the two collided in the air and began to fall, both throwing fists as one another.

* * *

 **Gotham City – Arkham  
Jinx**

Jinx's body landed on top of the tanks and skidded to a stop and looked up. "She's up there…" Jinx said.

 **"Good! Once I get my hands on her, I'm gonna take her out!"** Sym-Alpha exclaimed angrily.

"Why are you so angry?" Jinx asked.

 **"Well you're angry! I'm just feeding off of that!"** Sym-Alpha exclaimed.

"You can feel my anger?" Jinx asked.

 **"There is a lot I can feel…Come on, let's go kick ass and take names!"** Sym-Alpha exclaimed. Jinx snorted as Sym-Alpha shot a web to the bottom of the ship and zip-lined up to the large ship until she reached the bottom and narrowed eyes. **"So should we just bust a hole in it or should we find a window?"**

"How about window?" Jinx said.

 **"Heh, I knew you'd say that!"** Sym-Alpha stated as she crawled to the window and through her eyes, Jinx saw Shatterstar, Boom-Boom and Domino shedding their X-Force uniforms and narrowed her eyes angrily. "Those turncoats…" Jinx whispered furiously.

 **"Wanna go in and beat them up?"** Sym-Alpha asked.

"Oh hell yes!" Jinx shouted before Sym-Alpha punched through the window and climbed into window with Jinx shouting "What's up guys?!"

The three turned around in surprise and Sym-Alpha instantly webbed Shatterstar's mouth before she leapt forward and kneed Shatterstar in the face before grabbing Boom-Boom and throwing her into Domino, sending the duo to the ground.

Shatterstar stood up angrily and threw two punches but Sym-Alpha swayed from side to side and the grabbed his arm and threw Shatterstar down the aisle of the plane, where he slammed into the cockpit's door.

Sym-Alpha then flipped up onto the ceiling to avoid three orbs of energy sent by Boom-Boom and shot a web at her hands and then pulled her up sharply and punched her in the face before webbing her up on the plane's ceiling.

Sym-Alpha landed on the ground in a crouch as Domino and Boom-Boom stood up from the floor. "Should have known you assholes were with Mystique," Jinx said as she stood up, well aware of Shatterstar sending up behind him as she faced the pair of females.

"Should have known your loyal ass would come and get these hands," Boom-Boom stated cockily.

"Subdue her and bring her to Mystique at all costs," Domino said.

"Gonna have to kill me to do that," Jinx said.

"Can certainly be arranged," Domino replied coldly before she removed a pistol.

* * *

 **Flashback – New York Apartment  
Loki Odinson**

 _"I hate that you're leaving."_

 _Loki turned around to see a pale woman with flowing brunette hair, vibrant blue and in her hands was his golden crown, wearing his long sleeved shirt. "I want you to be aware of that fact Trickster," she said with a pout of her lips._

 _Loki chuckled and stood up from the couch and leaped over it, landing gracefully on the wooden floor of her apartment and strode up to her as he said "Admittedly, I do not either."_

 _"You don't?" she asked with surprise and excitement. "Then why don't you stay? I mean Kit-tor would be lonely without you," she told him as she lifted up a black cat towards him._

 _"Is it true?" Loki asked the cat curiously._

 _"Meow (Please don't leave me alone with her. You absorb what she calls "The cuddling hour" for me)" Kit-tor replied._

 _"It seems like he wants me to stay as well…Unfortunately Darcy, I cannot return to Thanos empty handed," Loki replied with a small frown on his face._

 _Loki felt frustrated._

 _When he made the deal with Thanos, he wasn't in his right mind. He had been falling for what felt like eternity and the minute he had landed, the very scepter that sat against the wall near Darcy's front door, was pressed against his heart, further twisting it to do the mad Titan's evil deeds._

 _But during his time falling to Earth, this insane woman found him and nursed him back to health and now, he didn't want to leave her._

 _He then felt Darcy's hands touch his face and he looked up slowly. "It's okay…I'm just being selfish…" Darcy said softly. "It's my fault. I'm the stupid fuck that slept with you that night and started all these feelings."_

 _"Do not blame yourself…I wanted you," Loki said as he placed a hand above hers and kissed her palm. "And I had you…And I need you even more…"_

 _Darcy smiled and stood on the tips of her toes and kissed his lips but not before she whispered "Then have me Loki…"_

* * *

 **Present Time – Gotham City  
Loki Odinson**

Loki slowly opened his eyes and peered out the window.

He was in Gotham…

He eyed his scepter and saw the Mind Stone within it and beneath it, the Power Stone stood ready to be swapped at any moment.

 _'Darcy…I will return to you soon…And undo all that I have ruined…For you and for my foolish brother…'_ Loki thought with determination.

"Lord Odinson! We have visual on an infinity stone!" Rocket's voice shouted.

Loki quickly stood up from his seat and walked to Rocket, the pilot of his ship, with urgency. "It's in the Gotham River. Fairly deep. We were barely able to find it but it's there," Rocket said, her glowing, pale blue eyes looking back at him.

"That is a good way to hide it…" Loki said with an approving nod. "Very well. Once I retrieve this, all that would be left is the Soul Stone and the Reality Sto-"

"We have incoming!" Rocket suddenly said.

"Three rockets are heading our way from a ship nearby!" Red X said.

"There are bullets shredding against the ship's shields!" Black Cat added.

"Jean, stop the rockets. Raven, retrieve the Time Stone. Black Cat, Red X, you both to the machine guns. Rocket, you evade, If I can retrieve that stone, all of you will be free of the Mind Stone's control!" Loki shouted.

"Understood Lord Odinson!" the group yelled in unison before Raven phased down through the ship, Red X and Black Cat rushed to their machine gun controls and Jean Grey placing her glowing blue hands on the sides of her head with her eyes closed.

Loki grabbed his scepter with his left hand and pressed a button on it, swapping the Mind stone that sat in the scepter with the Power Stone. He didn't know who was attacking him but he would make them regret it.

* * *

 **Gotham City – Arkham  
Venom**

Venom landed two hard blows to Archangel's face before he kicked him in the chest, which sent the web-slinger soaring faster to the ground in the shape of a cross.

Venom then rolled into a ball to avoid another diving attack from Archangel and quickly webbed shot a web at Archangel's back and tugged the flying man backwards but Archangel swiftly turned around and punched Venom in the head, which sent him backwards into the air.

It was then Venom felt his spider-sense tingling wildly and when he turned his head, he saw a rocket heading straight towards him.

Venom webbed the rocket and twirled his body around and launched it towards Archangel, who spread his wings and fired iron feathers towards it, causing a large explosion in the air that sent Venom further backwards into the sky.

Through the smoke, Archangel flew right towards him with an angered expression on his face as he attempted to tackle Venom once more but Venom tilted his body to the left to avoid it only to shot a strand of web at Archangel's right foot and pulled him down sharply and landed an elbow against Archangel's face.

Archangel sneered and returned the punch with a punch to Venom's stomach before he grabbed the web-slinger by the neck and said "You made a fool of me back in our first fight and I'm going to make you pay for it."

"Sorry but you are the least threatening loan shark I have even seen in my life. You smell like you're in debt," Venom retorted and landed a solid head-butt against Archangel's head before he kicked the man into the air while he flew backwards towards the city.

And again, his spider-sense began to go off.

From the corner of his eyes, Venom noticed twenty medium sized rockets heading straight towards him.

Easy to maneuver around thankfully.

Venom rolled into a ball and made slight movements to avoid the stream before he webbed one rocket and swung around twice and threw it at Archangel, who swung his wing and sliced through the rocket, causing both ends to explode beside him before he launched himself down towards Venom.

It was then his spider-sense went off again.

But why?

Everything seemed to move in slow motion as Venom looked to the left to see a lone figure in the sky a few feet away. It was a red-haired woman and she had her hands on the sides of her face. He then looked up at Archangel then to the rockets in between them and muttered "Oh fuck me…"

A pulse rippled through the air and all of the missiles exploded in unison, sending Venom and Archangel shooting down towards the city below, the entire sky bright with red-orange fire.

Both Venom and Archangel was sent rocketing down to the city, with Venom barely clinging onto consciousness due to the massive force of the blast.

Despite his half consciousness, Venom then turned his head in the direction of the woman in the air and through the blurriness, he saw it. It was faint but there was another ship, camouflaged against the night sky.

He then saw a burst of purple energy shoot from the ship and collide against the other ship, which caused it to waver in the air before a new wave of rockets was sent flying towards the black ship.

But as he looked, he noticed a familiar figure flying from the ship.

 _'Raven…'_ Venom thought weakly as his eyes became half-lidded. There was an orb around her but he could recognize her black and white aura form anywhere.

And if she was there then the others on the ship…

 _'Red X…Black Cat…Rocket…'_ Venom thought as he closed his eyes. He had to get on that ship at any and all costs.

Venom shook his head to try and clear the blurriness from his vision and through it, he saw Archangel begin to recover and start to attempt to fly.

Venom forced his body to move and turned around fully and shot a web towards Archangel and pulled himself towards the flying man and slammed into him, sending them both falling faster to the ground.

Venom placed two hands on each wing and said "Forgive me but I need wings and there is no red bull here to give them!"

And with a hard pulled and his superior strength, Venom ripped off the wings from Archangel's back, causing the man to wail in agony.

* * *

 **Gotham City – Arkham  
Raven**

Raven's aura form flew into the water and saw the dull green glow in the water and slithered towards it as she got close, she saw that it was in the hands of a _Caucasian teen with dirty blonde hair, army green sleeveless shirt, army green pants, black army boots, a red guitar strapped on his back._

 _Raven narrowed her eyes and slid her hands into the hands of the deceased teen and removed the stone from his cold grasp and held it in front of her._

 _The Time Stone._

 _Lord Odinson would be pleased._

 _She flew out of the water with the stone in an orb beside her only to hear a violent scream, which immediately dispersed her aura and sent her down onto the wooden dock and onto her knees in agony._

 _What the hell was that noise?!_

 _Siryn floated down to the ground and said "Forgive me lass but I require the stone."_

 _Raven shook her head and blinked rapidly._

 _The influence of the Mind Stone…It was gone…_

 _"T-The stone?" Raven asked with confusion._

 _"Yeah, that little green ditty. I'd like that please. I'd hate to have to kill you otherwise," Siryn with a rather friendly smile._

 _Raven didn't answer vocally but a aura covered dingy boat lifted from the water and flew towards Siryn, who saw this and immediately let out a super-sonic scream, destroying the boat completely. "I'll take that as a "no" then?" Siryn asked._

 _"A very strong one," Raven replied as she stood up. "But as thanks for freeing me from the Mind Stone's influence…I'll give you a chance to leave now before I release some pent up stress."_

 _"Oh! I do love a scrap," Siryn said._

 _"Good because I owe you some metal!" another voice shouted and Siryn turned around to see a motorcycle heading her way. Siryn let out a sharp scream to send the motorcycle in the air only for X-23 to slices through it and land a hard kick to Siryn's chest._

 _Siryn flew into the air but Raven immediately used another dingy boat and slammed it into Siryn's side, which sent her further into the air where Raven then threw it sharply, causing it to explode against Siryn's body._

 _X-23 landed on the ground in a crouch and muttered dryly "Nice moves."_

 _"Thank you," Raven replied, her voice just as dry._

 _"X-23. X-Force/X-Men member," X-23 said._

 _"Raven. Teen Titan member," Raven replied._

 _"Charmed," the two said in unison before Siryn let out a harsh scream in and shouted "I will scream the skin off your bones!"_

 _X-23 took the cigar out of her mouth and tossed it to the side and removed her jacket. "Time to take down a screeching bird."_

* * *

 **Gotham City – Arkham  
Venom**

"I'll kill you!" Archangel screamed with fury in his voice. "I'll kill you and everything you love! I'll make you pay for this!"

 **"Y-You really just ripped the wings off his back…,"** Sym said. **"Such level of savageness…its sending shivers up my spine…Oh my Garfield…I am seriously in love with you right now…"**

Venom could feel the feeling of arousal coming from Sym and felt a wide smirk appear on his face. He didn't understand where this violent streak appeared but…

He kind of liked it.

 _'I live to please,_ ' Venom said as he placed the wings on his back and thought _'Do your thing Sym!'_

 **"Right away Savage one,"** Sym said and slowly, Venom felt his Symbiote formed around the wings that were held at his back and for a moment, nothing happened but then he flapped them.

Success!

"I said I was going to pluck you out the sky and I'm a man of my word," Venom hissed out before he flew down into the city and threw Archangel down onto a roof and webbed him against the ground. "Now be a good rat without wings and stay put. If you're a good, I'll bring you back these wings of yours."

"With all of my hate…I will see you die," Archangel hissed out angrily.

Venom narrowed his eyes and landed on the roof and walked down to Archangel and knelt down and said "You won't be doing that at all," before slapping Archangel twice. Archangel sneered hatefully at Venom, who gave him a smile.

"You're lucky, you know? I could have let you go splat and die but you didn't and guess what? I even said I would bring them back so be a good little boy and shut up before I rectify my choice in letting you live," Venom said before he turned around and said "Thanks for the flight. Catch you in the skies!"

And with those final words, Venom leapt up and flew up into the air.

 **"My love for this new savageness is growing,"** Sym said with a satisfied growl. Venom smirked and flew straight up towards the camouflaged ship.

* * *

Rain: So this chapter was supposed to be the ending of Gotham's Most Wanted but with this chapter taking so long, I didn't want to make you all wait even longer for it to get done but the next chapter will be the end of it BUT some important stuff happened. Raven is free from Loki's grasp, Jinx has a symbiote suit (for now) and Venom is showing more aggressiveness in his movements and that will play a key role in the next arc So until the next chapter!

Jinx: See you next time!


End file.
